Underneath the Surface
by Crazy-Minds-Think-Alike
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is in his 4th year at Howgarts, and for him life is good. But Albus is about to discover that for some people, things aren't quite as good as he believes, and this revelation is going to change his life in a big way. Al/Scor.
1. Sorry to Break Your Illusion

**Authors' Note: Hello, Al and Scor here. Some of you may know us as Snakequeen-in-Norway and Artyna/Arty-the-Puppeteer. (Cue our individual accounts' readers railing at us for starting yet another fic when we already doesn't update our existing ones fast enough) Through PMs which originated from reviews and review replies, we have now formed a partnership, of which this story is a product. We hope you enjoy it.**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: Though we may claim to _be_ Al and Scor, we do not claim to _own_ them. (Try to figure that one out *smirk*)**

**Chapter One: Sorry to Break Your Illusion…**

Albus Severus Potter sat with his fingers buried in his even-messier-than-usual black hair, glaring morosely at the textbook on the desk in front of him. He would never understand Potions, not if he lived to be a million years old. Cutting up and measuring roots and claws and all manner of other confusing things, how was this stuff even magic? He didn't even get to use his wand!

A platinum blonde, slender-built boy, suddenly came through the entrance to the Snakes' common room. He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, because he did not look anywhere but directly in front of him, nor did he seem to register Albus's presence. Scorpius Malfoy headed for the fourth year dormitory, his robes in unusual disarray.

Letting out a sound of great frustration, Albus slammed his textbook closed so forcefully that it went shooting across the table and onto the floor. Hot, angry tears blossomed in his eyes and he buried his head in his arms. It was hopeless. He was going to fail potions and get kicked off the Quidditch team and then his life would be over! Albus let out a sob.

Albus's textbook, which had skidded clear across the table and off the other side, landed with a thump near Scorpius's feet, right in his path, nearly tripping the less-than-agile bookworm. Albus continued to sob in frustration. He couldn't understand why he was so hopeless at Potions!

The blonde wasn't known for his balance, but he managed to not fall, thank Merlin. It didn't take him too long to locate the source of this almost accident.

"Potter..." The somewhat taller boy bit his bottom lip, hesitating, and then walked over to his black haired house-mate. "Is... is something wrong?" he asked. 

Albus looked up, his tear-stained face going crimson as he realized that he wasn't the only person in the room. Though if someone had to walk in on him sobbing in the middle of the Slytherin common room, Scorpius Malfoy was higher on his preference list than most other people in his house. The quiet, bookish, socially awkward boy wasn't the type to laugh at him or hold the incident over his head.

"I...er..." he stammered. "I'm just having a little trouble with my homework." He gestured to the Potions textbook at Scorpius's feet. 

Scorpius followed the other boy's finger with his gaze.

"Oh." He didn't look at Albus, and it almost looked as though he was deliberately hiding his left eye from view with his shoulder-length blonde hair. He bent down and picked the book up from the carpet with his slim fingers.

"Potions?" he read on the cover. "I... If you need any help... I guess I could help you..." He suggested a bit slowly, as if he wasn't sure where or not this was such a good idea. On the other hand, Albus didn't treat him so badly, compared to the other members of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Albus blinked and remembered that Scorpius was in fact the top of their year in Potions. Actually, he was the top of their year in most subjects. Well, him and Albus's cousin Rose, but Albus would rather swallow a bucket full of flobberworms than ask her for help. Rose was a good friend, but she tended to be a bit overbearing when it came to school work. Plus she was a Gryffindor. It just wasn't done.

Albus realized that Scorpius was still standing in front of him, waiting for his answer. "You could try..." he said dubiously. "I'll warn you though, I'm pretty hopeless." He sighed and felt tears prick his eyes again. How humiliating; Scorpius must think he was such a wuss, crying over a bit of difficult school work. But, _Quidditch_... 

Scorpius came over, somewhat slowly, still clearly hiding his left eye.

"Well, once you get the basics it is not so hard," he said, trying to give his voice a touch of confidence which he in truth did not have.

He sat down in the chair beside Albus. "This potion is not too hard," he said after reading the recipe, "you just need to be very accurate with what you do it..."

"That's easy for you to say. You're the top of the class. I'm rubbish at Potions." Albus rubbed his reddened eyes. "Sorry, I'm complaining. It's really nice of you to offer to help me." He leaned over the textbook, sharing the space with Scorpius so that they were almost touching. "Thanks. Do you think you could explain what this means here?" he said, pointing at a passage near the middle of the page.

Scorpius nodded slowly, reading the line in question. "Well, basically it says that the valerian root shall be cut into small parts and added once the liquid is boiling, not that hard..." The blond leaned away; he didn't seem to be used to be talking so much, unless it was to gain House points in classes of course. 

"Really? That's all it's saying? Why didn't it say so? !" Albus looked up at Scorpius and grinned. "Thanks, Malfoy, that makes so much more—Hold up, what happened to your eye?" 

The blonde boy seemed taken aback. "I... nothing... it—it is nothing..." he said, trying to get away from the subject to the point that it almost seemed forced, which of course it was. 

"It isn't nothing," said Albus indignantly. "How dense do you think I am? It almost looks like someone..." he reached out and pushed Scorpius's white-blonde hair out of his face to get a better look, "...punched you," he finished slowly, his eyes narrowing. 

Scorpius was about to protest, but it was too late. Around his left eye was a mark, blue-ish with some yellow. A clear, fresh bruise.

"P...punched me? Don't be ridiculous. I... I tripped over, well, you know how…how clumsy I am..." There wasn't much effort put into the lie. Maybe because the Malfoy boy didn't have much skill as a liar. 

Albus didn't have to be a Legilimens to know that this was a bunch of BS. Someone had punched the other boy. Hard enough to leave a rather nasty bruise. That had to hurt. Albus didn't know the Malfoy boy that well—James had rather highly discouraged any overt association between the two when Albus had first arrived at school—but he knew enough to know that his fellow fourth year was not the kind of person to willingly get into fist fights with other students. He would have been a bloody fool if he was, Ablus reflected considering that what with his slight build and lack of athletic skills, he would get his ass handed to him faster than you could say Quidditch.

"Malfoy, someone hit you. And don't tell me you provoked them, because you couldn't provoke a fly. Who was it?" He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, except that he didn't like the idea of someone using the boy who had just kept him from failing Potions and quite possibly from getting kicked off the Quidditch team as a human punching bag. 

Scorpius looked away. He wasn't scared, he tried to convince himself. With a weak sigh he turned to face Albus. 

"You know, that one Beater on our team sure has big fists..." As long as he didn't say any names, then it was fine, wasn't it?

Albus opened and shut his mouth a couple of times. "Garret? Garret Bole hit you?" He knew that most of the Slytherin Quidditch team wasn't exactly fond of Malfoy. In fact, he had seen them giving the other boy a hard time on several occasions. He hadn't joined in on the teasing—he kind of liked the quiet, bookish blonde, even if he was a bit odd, and had almost no social skills—but he hadn't stopped it either. It hadn't seemed like that big of a deal. But if they were actually physically assaulting him... "Are you sure?"

Malfoy sighed weakly and nodded. "Yes, of course." he said, as though he wish he wasn't. "I have seen his face up close enough times to know if it's him or not." The blonde hesitated. This was his problem, not Albus's, and for some reason he didn't want to give Albus any trouble. And why was that? Because... No, stupid, forget about it. _But still…_ he thought.

Albus looked at the stammering boy in front of him and was filled with a profound annoyance. Sure, he was strange, almost laughable sometimes, especially considering who his family was and how unlike the stereotypical pureblood he was, but that didn't excuse getting physical with him. He'd have to talk to his teammates, or perhaps get his captain to, tell them to lay off. The last thing the team needed was to have any of their players suspended for violence. Then something else the blonde had said registered in Albus's mind. "Wait...you mean he's done this before?" 

Scorpius swallowed and nodded. "If I said no, I would be a liar and, well, let's face it, I am not a good liar. Yes... it has happened before. They would have beaten me even more often if the marks didn't need time to heal; people would have noticed otherwise..." He shrugged. "You get used to it though, after a while…" He gave the black haired boy a weak smile. He looked like an angel, a broken angel. 

Albus had sudden overwhelming urge to hug the other boy, but reined it in, not wanting to scare Malfoy, whom he really didn't know nearly well enough to be spontaneously hugging.

"That's awful!" he said, his obvious distress showing on his face. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital wing? Why haven't you told anyone!" A horrible thought struck him. "You said 'they'. You don't mean...it's not the whole team, is it?" He couldn't believe it. His team could a bit rough sometimes, and they weren't exactly the epitome of 'love your fellow man,' but surely they didn't go around beating people up as a form of amusement. Did they?

The blonde gave another weak smile. "I am...fine...Albus," he said, using the other boy's first name. "And...I haven't told anyone...because they said if I did...they'd..." The boy broke off the sentence. He sighed. "Yes the whole team, and some others as well." Scorpius looked up at him, his lovely platinum-blonde hair covering his pale features. "Face it, we can't all be The Golden Boy." 

A myriad of different emotions played across Albus's face; fear, anger, disgust, disbelief, offence, guilt... This had been going on right in front of him and he hadn't even had an inkling... No, that wasn't true. He had known that the other boys liked to pick on Malfoy, but he hadn't thought it was such a big deal. They were Slytherins after all, and teenage athletes to boot, some things of that nature were only to be expected…

"I'm not—I-I didn't know," he said finally. "Malfoy, I didn't know that what they were doing...that it had gotten that bad..." He swallowed. "How long?" 

Malfoy thought about it. "Since second year, after the Quidditch try-outs... That is when they began actually hurting me, before that it was just insulting my family name and...you know..." The boy lowered his grey eyes.

"Since—but Malfoy, that's _two years_!"

"Yes, it is..." nodded the blonde, and he sighed deeply. "I haven't told my father either; he thinks I have such a great time here, he doesn't even know I failed to get the Seeker position. If he knew..." The boy let out another sigh and shook his head. Scorpius slowly raised a hand and let it touch the blue mark around his eye. "And, now that you know... what…what would you do about it?"

"Oh, Malfoy..." Albus bit his lip, wondering what he could do to help the Malfoy boy without alienating himself from his team; they were another reason he had never gotten closer to Malfoy. "You can't be Seeker, because _I'm_ Seeker and, er, it doesn't seem like sports are really your thing... You're really great in all our classes though," he added hurriedly. "Have you told your friends? Maybe if you stuck together with them..." he trailed off hopefully. 

Scorpius let out a weak snort. "What friends?" he asked, looking at Albus with his silver-grey eyes. "I am mostly alone, after all. One half of the school totally ignores me and the other makes my life a living hell, I am not sure which one I prefer..." The blonde leaned back in his chair, eyes roaming the celling. "Bole, Zabini, Nott... All the sons my Father's friends ARE the one giving me a hard time..." 

"Not really, no..." admitted Scorpius. "Well unless a pet counts of course," he added with a slight hesitation. The blonde ran a slender hand through his long hair. "Sorry to break your illusion, Potter, but the world isn't perfect... And, anyway, who'd want to be friends with a Malfoy...?" 

Albus gaped at him, completely unable to comprehend a life without friends. "I would," he blurted.

"Y...you would? After all the fuss with our fathers? And, well, your uncle hates me, another one to the list..." the boy sighed, smiling without feeling. Still Scorpius felt strangely happy; Albus Potter would want to be his friend? Really? 

Albus hesitated. Truth be told, he hadn't meant to say anything of the kind. But now that he thought about it...and Malfoy was looking at him with such hope in his eyes...

"Sure," he said, smiling. "Why not? We're not our fathers. You're nothing like your father, if anything I've heard about him is true. No offense," he added hurriedly.

"Potter, you don't have to be nice to me just because my life is so crappy, you know.." the blonde said. "I've been alone for four years, I'm sure I can...handle a few more..." Another obvious lie. A shadow had fallen over his eyes; he really was miserable wasn't he? _Totally, no wonder really_...he thought.

Albus shivered as though struck by a sudden chill, though the common room was just as warm as it ever was.

"No, that's not..." He shook his head. "Malfoy—Scorpius, you shouldn't have to. And, well," Albus shifted in his seat, feeling inexplicably embarrassed. "I've always kind of liked you. As a friend," he hastened to clarify, realizing how that might sound. "I thought you were kind of, well, interesting. The only reason I didn't try harder to be your friend was James. And the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team." At the thought of his older brother, who was a Gryffindor prefect and the newly appointed captain of their Quidditch team, Albus felt a horrible sinking feeling in his gut. "James...James doesn't...?" Surely not. James hated Scorpius, everyone knew that, but surely he was far too Gryffindor to take part in something like that, if for no other reason than because Slytherins were doing it.

Scorpius bit his bottom lip. "Once," he said, "or twice..." The blonde avoided Albus' eyes. "I still have a faint scar though, but, Pot—Albus, don't think about it, no one ever has before..."

Albus felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe this kind of stuff happened. At Hogwarts! A flare of righteous anger welled inside of him. He was going to put a stop to this! "Come on, Scorpius," he said, standing up. "We're going to the Headmistress." 

"N—No…" Scorpius looked even paler than usual. "I…I can't… They'd know and…" The boy shivered. "Albus, I am not worth it…" The blonde got up from his chair. "I'm going to bed now, glad I could help with the Potion thing…" He gave Albus a weak smile, and went to the stairs. 

"Scorpius, wait!" Albus ran up behind the other boy and grabbed his arm, pulling him around so that they were nose-to-nose. The silver-grey eyes that were suddenly so close to his own filled with fear and Albus immediately released Scorpius's arm.

"Sorry," he said breathlessly. "I didn't mean to scare you." The blonde still had an expression on his face like that of a cornered animal. "Hey, it's ok, breathe." He took a step back and offered Scorpius a reassuring smile. "We don't have to go to the Headmistress," he said, feeling somewhat relieved; he didn't exactly relish the idea of reporting his older brother to Professor McGonagall. "Just...let me come up with you, yeah? I've got something that might help your eye. I use it after particularly brutal Quidditch practices." 

Scorpius drew a few long breaths. "Fine, I guess that won't hurt…" the blonde nodded. He hadn't minded Albus being that close, really… And if he had…he tried to convince himself that it wasn't because of…those reasons.

Albus smiled lopsidedly at his new friend. "Great! Hey, I'll race you to the top! Kidding," he added when he saw the look of panic in Scorpius's eyes, "I'm kidding."

**AN: And there you have chapter one of Underneath the Surface :) If you enjoyed it (or even if you didn't, really, we're not picky) tell us in a review. Reviews=happy Al & Scor=faster updates ;)**

**Until next time!**

**-Al & Scor**


	2. Gryffindors, Right?

**Authors' Note: Hey guys :) Sorry for the wait. We want to space out our updates so that we don't end up with a bunch in a row and then a _really long_ gap :P Plus, Al's first week back from Spring Break has been sufficiently hectic (and the rest of the semester may very well remain so X/ ) We do what we can. Hope you like the chapter!**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: We are not J. K. Rowling,'nough said**

**Chapter Two: Gryffindors, Right?**

When Albus woke the next morning, he didn't immediately remember that anything was different than it had been the day before. Yawning and stretching, he rolled out of his bed and pulled his pajama shirt off over his head and his pajama trousers down over his hips. Then he reached out toward his bedside table and felt around for his glasses. When his fingers finally closed around them, he shoved them onto his nose, raised his head, and found himself face-to-face with Scorpius Malfoy. 

He did try not to stare, he truly did. Scorpius felt the heat on his cheeks; it felt as though they were on fire. His left eye still had a vague blue circle around it, but he seemed better than he had the night before. "A…" the words seemed to have gotten lost in his throat. 

The sight of the other boy's face mere inches from his own both woke him up fully and brought back the events of the previous evening.

"Oh," said Albus, seeming unconcerned with his current state of undress. "Good morning, Scorpius." He smiled a lopsided grin, made even more comical by the way his hair stuck up every which way all over his head. "Did you sleep well?" 

Scorpius starred for a few seconds and then pulled himself together. "Oh, yes, thank you, Albus. What about you?" The blonde smiled; no one had ever asked him if he'd slept well before. 

"Great," said Albus, his grin widening in response to Scorpius's hesitant smile. The blonde had a nice smile. Pity he didn't do it more often. Not that Albus could blame him, poor bloke. "Give me a minute to get dressed and we can go down to breakfast together, okay?" he said, bending over his trunk to find a clean shirt and trousers and a set of robes. "Alec won't mind," he added, referring to his best friend. "He hardly ever wakes up in time for breakfast anyway." 

His fellow Slytherin nodded. "Fine," he said, "I'll just see if I can cover this bruise a bit with a spell while I wait…" 

Albus's grin faded. He yanked his robes fully over his head and wriggled them into position before grabbing a comb and running through his crazy bedhead hair. "If you'd go to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey could fix it right up. It must hurt." 

"Not so much anymore. And once you get used to it little things like this barely hurt at all really…" came the response. It seemed halfhearted though. Scorpius took out his wand and touched it to the faint blue ring. He muttered a spell and the colour faded; not gone just hidden from view.

Albus gritted his teeth. _Don't cry_ he told himself. _Don't be such a wus_s. _Malfoy is the one who's actually hurt and _he's_ not crying_. James was always telling him he was a cry baby. Albus sniffled. "You're really good at spells," he said, in an attempt to change the subject. 

"Oh, why thank you. I guess with no friends, you get plenty of time to study…" he said and shrugged. "Shall we go down?"

Albus bit his lip, another habit of his that James liked to take the mickey out of him for. Scorpius kept mentioning the fact that he didn't have any friends as though it were no big deal; it made Albus's insides squirm. "Yeah...let's go down."

The two boys left the dormitory and crossed through the common room and the rest of the dungeons before emerging into the entrance hall. The Great Hall was still fairly empty at this hour, so Albus and Scorpius were able to find seats at the end of the Slytherin table, away from the few other Slytherins present. It wasn't until they were nearly finished with their breakfasts that the majority of the school arrived in the Great Hall.

"Hey Al!" called Sylvester Nott, a Slytherin fifth year and a Chaser on the house Quidditch team, sliding into the seat next to him.

"What's new, Potter?" said Zachary Goyle, another Slytherin fifth year and the team's second Beater, pushing Scorpius aside as though he didn't even exist.

"Er, not much," said Albus, peering around Goyle's head at Scorpius and giving him an apologetic look.

"Excited for the practice tonight?" said Nott as he piled his plate with eggs and bacon.

"Of course," said Albus with his signature lopsided grin.

"Flint is going to work the pants off of us though, I bet," said Goyle through a mouth full of roll.

The clock chimed the hour.

"Ah!" said Albus, jumping up. "I have class! If I'm late to Muggle Studies again, Professor Fawcet is going to kill me." He threw his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys at practice tonight, okay?" He hurried away from the table, mouthing "See you later. Sorry, " to Scorpius as he went.

The blonde looked after the black haired boy. He let out a weak sigh, hoping that the burly older Slytherin's wouldn't take any notice of him and his slender frame. 

Unfortunately Scorpius was never that lucky.

"What are you looking at, Mal-fag?" said Goyle, shoving him hard in the shoulder. "That ass is WAY out of your league."

"And already completely tapped," added Trish Zabini, smirking. Zabini, a fourth year with dark brown hair with blond highlights and large, pouty lips, had been Albus's on-again-off-again girlfriend since halfway through their third year. She also played Keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Come on," said Amanda Derrik, Slytherin Chaser and Trish's best friend, "we'll be late for class."

She, Zabini, Goyle, and Nott rose from the table and headed toward the entrance hall, giving Scorpius a couple of parting shoves and sneers on their way past. 

The blonde tightened his fists. Why, why did this have to be HIS life? Why couldn't he at least have SOME nice moments? Well, there had been one, last night, talking with Albus, but... Most of his waking hours were like a living hell. But, he reasoned, that was just the way life had chosen to be for him.

After dinner that evening, Albus and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team left the Great Hall and crossed the grounds to the Quidditch pitch, brooms resting easily on their shoulders.

Albus loved Quidditch, loved it with a passion which rivaled that which his father had had for it while he was at school. Of course, with Harry and Ginny Potter as their parents, it was no wonder both of the Potter boys had inherited this instinctual love of flying. The genes seemed to have missed their younger sister Lily, who, while a great fan of the sport, had no aspirations to be on a team herself, but James had recently been elevated to Gryffindor Captaincy, and Albus had his eye on the top spot for his own team once Aidan Flint graduated.

"So, Al," said Garret Bole, falling into step beside him. "I saw you hanging out with Malfoy earlier."

"Yeah," said Albus, looking up at the tall, burly sixth year, "he agreed to help me with my Potions work."

"About the only thing that little poof is good for," laughed Nott, "books and spells."

"I don't know if I could endure his company even for the sake of my grade," said Goyle, "props to you."

"I need to pass potions or I'll be off the team," said Albus. "And anyway, he's really not that bad. He's actually pretty nice."

"Nice?" said Trish dubiously. "Are you sure someone didn't spike your pumpkin juice with a befuddling draught, Al? It's _Malfoy_. He's, like, the most social awkward being on the planet."

"Besides," said Amanda dismissively. "He's a fag."

"You don't know that," said Albus. "And does it really matter?"

"Team!" said Flint, cutting off anything more any of them would have said. "Stop your jabbering and mount your brooms. I want five goals made in the next ten minutes! And if they are, Trish, I am going to personally beat your ass!

Flint worked them hard, but it was a rewarding practice. When the sun was too low for reasonable visibility, the team landed and, tired and sweaty, trooped back inside toward the Slytherin common room. Albus had barely set foot inside the entrance hall, however, when his older brother James stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Albus."

"James," Albus replied, rolling his eyes, "hello."

The rest of the team made rude noises and gestures in James's direction.

It wasn't that the two brothers disliked each other; in fact, at home they were really fairly close, well, when James wasn't taking the mickey out of Albus for something or other. At school they maintained a sometimes heated but (almost) always amicable rivalry.

"Hello, baby bro, can I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Sure," said Albus, "why not?" He waved his team on. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Malfoy," said James bluntly, once the rest of the team had disappeared through the doorway to the dungeons.

"What about Malfoy?" said Albus, a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone. Why was everyone harping on this?

"I saw you with him today," said James.

"Yes," said Albus blandly, "you did."

James's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because he's in my house, in my year, and happens to be exceptionally good at Potions, a subject you know I'm rubbish at."

James grinned; he had to admit his little brother's Potions skills majorly tanked. Still…

"You know how I feel about Malfoy. He's a no good, good-for-nothing, nothing-gooder."

Albus stifled a snort at his brother's usual eloquence. "Look James, you don't even know the guy, cut him a break, okay?"

"I know he's a Malfoy and a Slytherin," said James stubbornly. "That's all I need to know."

"I'm a Slytherin," Albus pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you're different."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Just, don' get too friendly with him, yeah?" said James.

"If you stay away from him too," said Albus.

"What would I want with him?" said James.

"Just let him alone, okay?" said Albus. "It makes me look bad if my older brother is picking on people from my house. Besides, you're a prefect now, you can't be doing stuff like that."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," said James, "whatever. Stupid Slytherin."

"Garish Gryffindor."

The two brothers looked around to make sure no one else was in the area, and then grinning matching, lopsided grins and bumped fists.

"See you around, baby brother."

"I can hardly help it, now can I?" retorted Albus, and he strode away with a very Slytherin saunter to his walk.

*******UTS*******

Scorpius Malfoy was studying, nothing too extraordinary about that; he was rarely seen doing anything else. But his mind seemed to be having trouble keeping itself on the subject; his thoughts kept straying back to the image of Albus…

The entrance to the common room slid open and a cascade of noise came tumbling through it, further disrupting Scorpius's concentration.

"Hey look!" Garret Bole's voice carried over the general hubbub. "It's poofer Malfoy, the little Potions tutor himself."

"Too bad he can't brew a potion to make himself less of a walking danger zone," sniggered Amanda Derrik. "Whoops!" she said as she crashed into Scorpius's chair, nearly knocking him out of it. "It must be rubbing off on me!"

The rest of the group burst into laughter.

"Guys," said Flint, in the tone of an indulgent father, "stop playing around. You all have work to do if you want to stay on the team."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Goyle, rolling his eyes as he ruffled Scorpius's hair soundly. "We're just having a bit of fun, right, Mal-fag?"

The blonde moved his head away from the older boy's hand; for a few seconds there was a cold hard look in his grey eyes, which recalled his father during his schooldays, but it didn't stay long. "Fun…" he whispered. "Disruptive, more like..." he added, making sure none of his work was being ruined.

"Excuse me, Mal-fag?" said Garret, leaning down and shoving his face into Scorpius's. "Can you repeat that? We didn't quite hear it. You wouldn't be talking back to my teammate, now would you?" 

The slender boy's face turned white, and he leaned back in his chair to regain some distance between himself and Garret. "I...I..." his pale lips pressed hard together,."Yes, I was…"

Bole's hand whipped out and grabbed Scorpius by the collar. "Not a good idea, Mal-fag," he hissed. "You are _asking_ to have your ass kicked. But of course," he smirked, "that's the only action your sorry ass is likely to get, isn't it?"

"Hey, Bole," said Flint sharply. "Not here." He jerked his head toward the other occupants of the common room.

Bole growled and dropped Scorpius carelessly back into his seat. "Don't think we're done with you, Mal-fag," he said.

Bole wiped his hands on his robes as though cleaning them of something foul, and followed the rest of his team to the other side of the common room, Derrik, giving him a smirk and a mocking wave as she went.

Scorpuis' heart was beating way to fast. He leaned his head heavily down on the back of the chair, closing his eyes. He was so stupid, now they were going to kill him for sure. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Hey Scor!" said Albus cheerfully, leaning over the back of his chair. 

The blonde jumped nearly out of the chair in surprise and turned to face the black-haired boy, "Geez, Albus, you trying to give me heart attack? And quiete down..." he added looking toward the other side of the common room. 

"Sorry," said Albus sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you." He pulled up a chair beside Scorpius. "Hey, are you okay? You look really pale." 

"Oh." Scorpius wasn't very used to people noticing how he looked. Therefor he was a bit surprised by the question, "Oh, yes I am fine, Albus…" he said, adding a smile to make it more convincing. 

Albus grinned lopsidedly back at him. "Good. Sorry I'm late. I got waylaid by my brother. Gryffindors, right?" He rolled his eyes. 

"Y-yes, Gryffindors..." Scorpius searched Albus for books,."So... any more Potions texts you need a hand with?" 

"Yes actually," said Albus. "That'd be great. I have this brutal essay to write. It's killing me. Let me go grab my bag, okay? It's in my dorm. I'll be right back." He rose from his chair and jogged off in the direction of the dormitories. 

"Yes," Scorpius nodded, and looked after his year-mate, following him with his eyes until he had disappeared up the staircase. 

Albus jogged up the stairs to his dormitory. "Where is it?" he muttered, throwing his things every which way in search of his schoolbag. "Come on, I know it's here somewhere...aha!" He pulled the bag out from underneath a pair of his shoes _(How did it get there?)_, threw it over his shoulder, and jogged back down the stairs to the common room.

"Hey, sorry about that," he panted, plopping himself back into his seat next to Scorpius and pulling his potions book out of his bag. He pushed his messy, slightly sweaty black fringe out of his eyes and opened the book to the appropriate page. "It's just here. I'm supposed to be writing an essay on the properties of porcupine quills in potions. But I'm rubbish and potions _and_ at writing essays, so..." he looked at Scorpius sheepishly. 

The blonde actually gave a true smile, "I can write the first half," he offered, since his own was already done. You didn't become a top student just by fooling around. "And if you still don't get it I can assist you on the last part." For some reason, the very moment Albus came back Scorpius felt…well, safe. Somehow being this close to Albus Potter seemed to calm the Malfoy boy 

"Really, Scor? Merlin, you're a life-saver!" He grinned broadly. "If there's any way I can pay you back for this, really..." 

"You passing the exam will do; I don't want to graduate alone…" Scorpius positioned himself better in the chair, legs drawn up with the book on his lap. "How was Quidditch practice?" he asked, eyes on the piece of parchment on the table in front of them. 

"It was great!" Albus enthused. He launched into a play-by-play recap of the entire practice, complete with wild arm gestures that nearly upset the inkwell numerous times. Perhaps the essay would have gotten done faster if Albus has been a bit more focused, but neither of the boys minded overmuch.

**AN: Yes, they're jerks. Yes, we both hate that word. Unfortunately Bole is the kind of jackass who would use it. We would muchly appreciate hearing from you ;)**

**-Al & Scor**


	3. He is a Malfoy!

**Authors' Note: Hello again, beautiful people! I'm sorry you had to wait for this chapter. If Scor had her way you would never have to wait ever, we'd have it all written and posted as fast as our fingers could type it. Unfortunately, Al is the one who actually has to take our PMs & turn them into chapters, while managing her other fanfics and her life, hence the wait. However, this chapter is now complete, and we hope you enjoy it :)**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not Jo.**

**Chapter Three: ****He is a Malfoy!**

Now that Albus was getting to know Scorpius, he was at a loss as to why he had avoided making friends with him for so long. The other boy was, well, adorable. He was probably the most socially awkward person Albus had ever met, and one of the clumsiest, but he was, well, Albus wouldn't describe him as _fun_ exactly, but…nice. He was nice. There was more to him than that though. Scorpius really was incredibly intelligent, and not only about their school subjects. Almost any question you could think to ask, Scorpius had the answer, and if he didn't, he knew where to find it. It was a little freaky sometimes. There was also something…intriguing about the quiet blonde, as though there was something lying just beneath the surface that Albus couldn't quite reach. He wondered if it had anything to do with the treatment he had received from people like Albus's teammates. 

*****UTS*****

As Scorpius walked through the corridor, school books under his arm, minding his own business, he was suddenly pounced upon by a very excited Albus Potter.

"Hiya, Scor!" 

Scorpius stumbled a bit, but managed to regain his balance. "Hello Al, you look happy. What is it?" 

Albus grinned his lopsided grin. "Did you hear, there's gonna be a Halloween Masquerade Ball this year! Everyone gets to go in their costumes and dance and eat lots of food and make a big ruckus in the Great Hall until the wee hours of the morning!" He was actually bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, looking as though Christmas had come early. And Santa had delivered him a VERY big present. 

Scorpius laughed a bit over Al's behavior. "Yes I think I heard some talking about it," he said, nodding. "Are you going?" 

"Am I going?" said Albus incredulously. "Of _course_ I'm going! Trish and I already have our costumes planned out! She's going to be Odette, the Swan Princess, and I'm going to be the evil Sorcerer Van Rothbart. He laughed at the expression of incomprehension on Scorpius's face. "Don't worry, I don't really know who they are either, but the costumes are gonna be wicked cool." He grinned. "What're you going as?" 

"Well…" Scorpius looked thoughtful. "I am quite intrigued by this one human book, Dracula… so, I thought about being the Count…" 

"You as a vampire?" said Albus. "Creepy! I like it!"

"Well, thanks, I am sure you'll look nice to…" he said giving the black haired boy a smile. "But I am going to study for class, so… see you around?" 

"Scor," said Al, "You are _always_ studying! How can you stand it? I think I'd go crazy." 

"Yes, I guess I am, but…" smiled shortly. "I guess it's my only talent. Well see you around Al" 

"Wait!" called Albus, but Scorpius was already gone. He frowned, turned around, and came face to face with his girlfriend.

"Hey, Al! I was wondering where you'd got off to." Trish stopped, taking in the expression on his face. "Why the long face, Al? Something wrong?"

Albus shook his head. "No, no, nothing's wrong, everything's fine, great actually." He grinned.

"Good!" said Trish. "I had some ideas I wanted to run by you for our Halloween costumes…"

*****UTS*****

"Al! Al! Hey, Al!"

Albus turned around and saw his best friend, Alec Davies, running up behind him.

"Hey, Alec," said Albus, waiting for the other boy to catch up.

"Well it's about time you slowed down enough to talk to me!" said Alec, punching his friend on the arm. "Mr. Busy Potter is too popular to hang out with his own best friend?"

"Sorry!" said Albus. "It's not my fault everyone likes me."

Alec made a face. "It's unnatural is what it is, for a Slytherin to be so popular with the rest of the school. Are you sure the Sorting Hat didn't make a mistake?"

"Why don't you go ask it?" said Albus cheekily.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So what have you been up to, oh Mighty King of Popularity?"

Albus shrugged. "Nothing much. Trish wanted to go over Halloween costume plans—"

"Yes, I'm sure that's _all_ she wanted to do…"

Albus shoved his friend and continued. "And James has been being a wanker, as usual."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Bloody Gryffindors. Always sticking their noses into other people's business."

"Tell me about it," said Albus. "Anyway, I'm also trying not to fail Potions—"

"Honestly, Al, what kind of Slytherin is rubbish at Potions?"

"The kind of Slytherin who's going to push you _into_ one if you're not careful," retorted Albus. "You asked me what I'd been up to, so let me finish or I'll put a hex on you."

"Well?" said Alec after a couple seconds. "Go on."

"Oh, are you done interrupting then?"

"_Al—"_

Albus smirked. "Like I said, I'm trying not to fail Potions. Scorpius Malfoy's been tutoring me."

"_Malfoy?"_

"What?" said Albus a bit defensively. "The kid's brilliant."

"Yeah, but he's _Malfoy_."

"He's actually pretty nice. A little odd, yeah, but, I donno, I like him."

Alec shook his head. "You like him. I always knew you were crazy, Albus Potter."

"Hey, have you ever even talked to him?"

"Yeah," said Alec, "and he just mumbles some incoherent facts and hides behind that stupid hair of his and trips over his own feet."

"Scor can't help it that's he's clumsy."

"'_Scor'_? You have a nickname for him? Good grief, Al, I know you like making friends and all, but trust me, you have plenty without Malfoy."

"He doesn't."

"Ever thought that there's a _reason_ for that? The kid's bloody weird!"

"Yeah, well, I like him," said Albus stubbornly. "And besides, he's good at Potions."

Alec snorted. "Yeah, well, I'll give him that, he's fucking _brilliant_ at Potions."

*****UTS*****

By the fourth similar conversation Albus had had about his new friendship with Scorpius he was beginning to feel rather irked. What did it matter if Scorpius was tutoring him in Potions, that he liked the other boy, that they were friends? Since when was being "odd" a disqualification from being someone's friend? His honorary aunt Luna was odd, his uncle George was odd, hell, most of his family was "odd" in some way or another! As for Scorpius being a Malfoy, judging people on their last name seemed as silly to Albus as judging them on the so-called purity of their blood. Most of his friends just rolled their eyes and told him he was crazy like Alec had, they didn't really get on his case about it like James and the Slytherin Quidditch team, but it was still annoying. And of course James just _had_ to go and blab to the rest of their family about "Al being tutored in Potions by the crazy Malfoy git." So now they knew both that he was palling around with Scorpius _and_ that he was getting tutored in Potions. Fantastic.

*****UTS*****

Albus was just packing up his things in the library after a tutoring session with Scorpius, who had just left, when he was accosted by Rose in full-on lecture mode. 

"Albus, what is it I hear from James about you taking _lessons_ from Malfoy? Why didn't you ask me? I am clever to you know…" the girl was clearly mad about this. "Do you think Malfoy is better than me, Al?" she asked, hands on her hips and red-brown, half-curly hair spilling over her shoulders. 

Albus looked over at his cousin, stifling a groan. A ranting Rose wasn't something he fancied at the best of times, let alone when his brain was half mush from studying Potions.

"Of course I don't think he's better than you, Rosie," said Albus, putting the last of his papers into his bag, "but he's in my house and you're not; it makes more sense for him to tutor me." 

"Oh no, no, Albus, don't 'Rosie' me…" The slim Gryffindor girl said. "We are family, houses don't count for us. No, _you_ would rather have that blonde know-it-all Malfoy to teach you…" She sighed. "He is a Malfoy, Al, had my dad been yours, he would have disowned in a second."

"You need extra teaching?" Hugo Weasley stood up beside his older sister, a halo of reddish curls framing in his brown eyes and freckled cheeks. He smiled deviously. "That is sooo lame…"

Albus glared at his younger cousin. "Shut up, Hugo. Rosie, you're a _Gryffindo_r and I'm a _Slytherin_, houses _always_ count for us." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, I need a Potions tutor and Scor needs a friend. It works out." 

"But he. Is. A. Malfoy, Albus," protested Rose, eyeing Albus with her light brown eyes. "Uncle Harry and his father were enemies, you just _can't_ be friends…it's absurd!"

Hugo nodded firmly. "Completely… He is weird, anyway… And some of the older boys, like Herod MacLaggen, they say he like blokes…" Hugo grimaced. "That is gross…" 

Albus blinked, never having considered the idea that his new friend might be gay. Not that it bothered him. At least, he didn't think it did.

"And what's so gross about liking blokes?" asked Albus's younger sister Lily, appearing from behind a bookshelf with a book in her hand. "I like blokes." She made kissy noises at Hugo. 

Hugo 'ewwww'-ed and stuck his tongue out at her. "Well, you are a girl Lils," he said, "you are supposed to, but Malfoy is a bloke..." He looked at the ginger girl. "MacLaggen said that's why nobody likes him, and of course the fact that he is, still, a Malfoy…"

Rose nodded slowly, "I've heard those rumors too, but Hugo, I don't want you to hang around the seventh year boys, you are too young."

"Am not!" Hugo protested.

"Yes you are." The Weasley siblings could go on like this all day. 

Albus rolled his eyes at his sister. "You don't mind me hanging out with Scorpius, do you, Lily?" he asked. "Not that it matters what you think," he added quickly.

Lily snorted. "What should it matter to me who you hang around with?" She flicked him in the nose with her black-and-yellow tie.

"Hey," protested Albus. "What was that for?"

Lily just shrugged and chucked a balled up bit of parchment at Hugo's head. 

"Oy!" Hugo exclaimed, shooting Lily a glare. "You want a fight, fine…" He made a ball too and tossed it at her.

"Younger siblings…" Rose sighed. "But, anyway, don't get too friendly with Malfoy Al. And geez, why didn't you just ask me…? You've got that owl for a reason you know." Clearly Rose didn't like to be bested, least of all by a Slytherin, least, least of all by Malfoy. 

"I didn't ask him," said Albus huffily. "He offered. It would have been rude to refuse." 

Rose frowned, "Fine… I have an essay for Herbology due tomorrow…" she gathered her stuff and left. 

Rose… Albus shook his head, always had her knickers in a knot about something.

"Excuse me," he said to the two third years currently engaged in a parchment fight. "If I could get through here…? Ahem. _Excuse_ me. Oy! Let me through!" 

Hugo was about to toss and froze. "Bye Al, go back to your teacher, 'cause _you_ need help in classes!" The boy smirked. 

"Oh, go bugger yourself," said Albus irritably. As he left the library, he heard his sister and his cousin resume their fight behind him.

**AN: Lily! And Rose and Hugo of course. If you're read Al's stories as SQ you'll know that she is rather fond of Lily, especially as a supporting character. In case you're interested, Al wrote for Lily and Scor wrote for Rose and Hugo.**

**Thanks for reading; we love your reviews ;)**

**-Al & Scor**


	4. You Might Get In Trouble

**Author's Note: Hahaha! This time it is _not_ Al who delayed the update. It's Scor's fault! *Al does a happy dance* *Scor smacks her* Ouch! Anyway…As soon as Scor got her the scene she had to write (you'll know it by the lack of any Albus-the-character), Al wrote her last bit, put it together, and is now getting this up. Enjoy!**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: We're Al & Scor, not J.K. Rowling!**

**Chapter 4: You Might Get In Trouble **

Scorpius Malfoy knew this day was going to be very unpleasant. He could tell by simply looking at the gang of burly Quidditch players to know his life was as good as over. The familiar sound of Bole that cracked his knuckles caused a shiver to go down the pale teen's spine. They were in one of the outer corridors, and no one was in sight, how could they NOT take this opportunity?

"So nice of you to drop by, Malfag" said Bole, cracking his knuckles once more. "Remember that little...chat we were having in the common room the other day? I think now would be the perfect time to finish it."

Behind him, Zabini and Derrik grinned in anticipation while Nott and Goyle closed in on either side of Scorpius. Scorpius turned around and found his way blocked by a stony-faced Flint, who had his arms crossed across his broad chest. 

Scorpius swallowed. He was damned. Slowly, taking deep breaths through his nose, he turned to face Bole again, "Not the face, please, it's hard to hide…" he said weakly, not even trying to put up a resistance. What for? They'd beat him anyway. 

"Hear that, mates?" said Bole, grinning malevolently. "Pretty boy wants us to take extra care with his face..."

Nott and Goyle each took a step toward Scorpius. Nott shoved him toward Goyle, making him stumble. Goyle caught him and shoved him back toward Nott. Derrik and Zabini laughed.

"Hey!" said Derrik, pushing her way into the circle. "Let me have a go!"

They passed him back and forth like a ping-pong ball for a minute or two. Just when Scorpius was starting to get used to the rhythm, one of them, he couldn't tell who, decided that this was too tame and shoved him to the ground. Hard. 

Scorpius let out a cry of pain as the air was pushed out of his lungs. He gasped as palms scratched against the stone floor giving the tender skin a burning red colour. 

"Oops," giggled Zabini.

A boot collided with Scorpius's ribs.

"You should thank me," said Bole's voice from above him. "That could have been your girlyass face.

The blonde let out another cry of pain. He gasped for air and tried to the best of his abilities to use his arms to protect his chest from harm. Not that it had ever worked before. Tears made his vision go blurry. 

Albus stopped with one foot poised above the first stair of the secret staircase that would take him directly to the second floor. That had not been a happy sound he had just heard. It had been a sound of distress, coming from a neighboring corridor.

Albus let the tapestry that concealed the secret stairwell fall back into place and started toward the noise at a quickening pace. There it was again, distinctly a sound of distress.

Albus rounded the corner and stopped as if he had run headlong into a brick wall, as though the gateway to Platform 9 3/4 had closed on him as it had on his father all those years ago. The breath left his body in a rush. Standing in front of him in a tight circle were the other six members of the Slytherin Quidditch team and, on the floor in the middle of them, writhing under blows from fists and feet, was Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus wanted to do something, he did. He wanted to run forward into the group and make them stop beating up his friend, make them leave the poor kid alone, but it was as though someone had cast a Freezing Charm on him. He couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. All he could do was stare in horror as his teammates made a sport out of beating up his new friend.

Evidently he must have made some sort of sound, because Flint looked up and barked, "Someone is coming."

The others immediately stopped attacking Scorpius and backed down the corridor, leaving Scorpius huddled on the dungeon floor. It was only when the others had disappeared from sight that Albus regained use of his body and voice.

"Scorpius!" He ran forward, nearly tripping over his own feet. "Oh my God, _Scorpius_!"

The slenderly built Slytherin slowly lifted his head, his normally grey eyes looking more blue through the tears.

"A-Albus?" he stuttered, his voice low and filled with agony. Each breath was taken in very slowly, as though breathing normally would hurt him; and it would, his ribcage had had enough and the final kick form Bole had managed to break the sixth rib on the left side. Extremely painful, even for someone who was used to this sort of thing. The blonde looked horrible; robes a mess and the long platinum blonde hair even messier. 

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," said Albus, falling to his knees beside Scorpius. His eyes filled with tears, blurring the image of his battered-housemate in front of him. "Scorpius, oh my God, shit..." He ran his hands over Scorpius's body, jerking them back when Scorpius flinched. "Okay...okay...we're going to...we're going to take you to the hospital wing, okay, Scorpius?" His voice was shaking but his hands were steady. He put one hand behind Scorpius's back. "Can you sit up?" 

The blonde gave another weak gasp of pain, shaking his head. "No, Albus... they…they can't know…" he said, speaking slowly so his words would make sense. "I can't stand…it…rib…broken." 

Albus took a deep breath. "O-okay... Just, just breathe, okay." He cleared a bit of blood off the other boy's face with his sleeve. "Shhh, don't cry," he said, not realizing that tears were even now falling from his own eyes onto the front of Scorpius's robes. "Hey, hey look at me. Breathe. Take my hand, I'm gonna help you sit up. Easy, _easy_." Albus pulled Scorpius into a sitting position and wrapped a gentle arm around his waist. Scorpius gasped as Albus's arm brushed against his broken rib. "Scorpius, if your rib's broken you need to go to the hospital wing. I don't know how to fix broken bones. And trust me, bad things can happen when you attempt it without knowing what you're doing." He made a shaky attempt at a smile. 

"A-Al..." Scorpius blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision, "I'd…rather…ouch…have a broken rib than…" the boy bit his lip as another wave of pain went through his slim frame, "what they'll do…to me if…any…any adult here…finds out, and…" He closed his eyes, trying to rest his back against Albus, "you-you might get in trouble, I…I can't afford that…" 

Instinctively, Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius. "You're worried about _me_? You're sitting on the dungeon floor _bleeding_!" Albus sniffled and wiped his eyes. "At least…let me take you back to the dormitory, okay? Get you cleaned up a bit. Maybe we can…I don't know...wrap something around your ribs…wait…" Albus scooted back and pulled off his robes and then his t-shirt. Then he did the same for Scorpius's torn garments until both boys sat there shirtless and shivering in the chill of the dungeons. "I saw this in a Muggle movie one time," said Albus, wrapping his shirt tightly around Scorpius's ribs and tying it securely. "There. At least I'm good for something." He slung Scorpius's arm over his shoulder and hauled the other boy to his feet. He swayed for a moment, unbalanced by Scorpius's extra height. "There shouldn't be anyone in the common room, everyone'll be at dinner. We can get you cleaned up with no one the wiser, okay?" 

Scorpius was breathing sharply, needing a few moments to recover from all the moving. Even through the pain he was able to let his mind wander, and ended up looking at Albus's bare chest. He swallowed and nodded, blonde hair faintly touching the other boy's skin, "That…that would be…fine…" he stuttered. 

Slowly and painstakingly, Albus and Scorpius made their way through the corridors and to the Slytherin common room.

"Basilisk," grunted Albus when they reached the hidden common room entrance.

The stone door slid back, admitting them into the green-and-silver room. Albus helped Scorpius up the stairs and into the boys' bathroom, seating him gently on a toilet seat.

"Wait right there."

Albus darted out of the stall and returned with a washcloth. Then he conjured a bowl of water, which he set on the tiled floor, and dipped the washcloth into it. "Hold still," he commanded, and began to clean the blood off of Scorpius's face and chest.

"Your robes are going to need to be cleaned and repaired," he said as he worked, "I think I know the proper spells for that." He ran the washcloth over Scorpius's jawline. "I can conjure you some ice too. And then you can lie down and rest." Albus moved the washcloth down Scorpius's neck. "Thankfully it's Friday, so you can rest up all weekend." He dipped the washcloth back into the water and then mopped it across Scorpius's chest. "I wonder if I can break into the hospital wing…get you something for the pain…" 

"N-No, Al, you…you'd get in trouble, and…I am not worth that…" Scorpius closed his eyes nearly every time Albus touched his skin with the wet washcloth. He was go gentle, it was so very, very different from the treatment he normally went through. He liked it. Not just liked, he needed it. "Some…rest is…all I need, Al." The blonde let his grey eyes drown in Albus's emerald green for some seconds; how could a person have such stunning eyes?

When he was done getting the blood off his body, Scorpius, with some, or much, help from Albus, got himself to bed. Malfoy looked even more like a healthy corpse than he normally did; it did both increased his angelic looks and sent chills running down your spine at the same time. "Thank you, Al." 

Albus's heart constricted. He smiled slightly and brushed Scorpius's hair back from his forehead. He knew he should tell someone, tell them what his team had done, tell them how injured Scorpius was, get the boy the help he so obviously needed, but he just couldn't bring himself to do that, it would make everything so very messy…and Scorpius himself had begged him not to… His stomach rumbled.

"Oops," he said sheepishly. "Neither of us got any dinner, did we?" He checked his watch. "If I hurry I can still nab something and bring it back here. Just…wait here."

He jumped up and raced out of the dormitory. By using one of the school's many secret passages, he arrived, breathless, in the Great Hall when the tables were still piled with the last of the desserts.

"Hey, Al!" said Trisha, waving him over. "Where've you been? You missed dinner!"

"I, er, have a lot of work to do, stuff I've been putting off," mumbled Albus, sweeping several pasties into his arms. "I'll see you tonight, okay?" And he hurried off before Trisha could say anything else.

Arms full of pasties, Albus hurried back through the secret passage, emerging in front of the entrance to the common room in record time. He said the password and scrambled through with rather less than his usual grace, and hurried up toward his and Scorpius's dormitory.

"Hey, Scor, I'm back! I got us some—oh." Albus stopped mid-sentence; one of the pasties tumbled out of his arms and bounced across the floor, coming to a stop at the foot of the bed where Scorpius Malfoy lay, sound asleep. A small, lopsided smile spread across his face and he gently set down the rest of his load of pasties, popping one of them into his mouth and chewing. He couldn't help it; the sight was absolutely adorable.

*****UTS*****

The next day Scorpius sat alone in the Slytherin common room. He had told Professor Darin he didn't feel all that well, and since he was such a good student, their Head of House had given him permission to stay in the dungeons that day.

The first thing he had done that morning was to use different healing charms on his ribs; he couldn't mend it all together, he wasn't that skilled a medi-wizard, but it was enough to make it heal itself more quickly.

At the moment he was sitting in a dark green armchair, legs crossed, working on his Ancient Runes homework. Suddenly his peace was disturbed.

"Oh…Scorpius. I wondered why you weren't in class."

Violeta Parkinson stood in the entrance to the common room. Her thick, dark brown hair was in a braid that reached down to her waist, her dark brown eyes fixed on the blonde by the fireplace.

Scorpius looked up from the parchment, surprised to see someone here in the middle of class.

"Parkinson?"

"How many times must I ask you to call me Violeta, Scorpius?" the girl asked, hands on her hips.

"You are strange sometimes." She walked over, positioning herself in the chair next to him.

"I came down her for Professor Trelawney," she continued. "I know it's hard to do Clairvoyance when you're not in the class but…"

"No it's fine, what does she want? Another death prophecy?"

Violeta giggled. "No, maybe some other time." She said. "No, we are reading tea-leaves again." The girl rolled her brown eyes, toying with her braid. "So I guess since you don't have a cup you can try and memorise all the different things that can show up and what they mean, sounds like something you'd like...yes?"

Scorpius couldn't really argue on that point, it was really something he could make himself enjoy. He was probably the only one except from Rose Weasley who'd enjoy memorising something like this.

Therefore he gave Violeta a short smile and a nod.

"Thank you Parki-Violeta," he quickly changed at the look in her face.

She smirked, "Good boy… now I'll leave you and you brain to the task at hand, though I'd rather be here talking than being in that class; you might enjoy every class, but I don't…"

With that the girl got up from the chair. She was halfway to the door before she turned around again.

"Oh, by the way, Scorpius, how did you get the black eye?" She tilted her head a notch.

"I…I tripped…it'll be fine… Go to class now before Trelawney thinks you've died. And makes a fuss about it."

She chuckled shortly, nodded, and left the common room.

Scorpius sank back in the armchair, closing his eyes. Parkinson was a strange girl, she only talked to him when no one else could see it, but she was a nice girl, maybe because she so easily went with his stories of tripping and being overly clumsy. He didn't know why, but he felt a bit more relaxed around her, not to the same level as with Albus, but a little.

Now, enough resting, back to memorising bad and good omens.

*****UTS*****

Scorpius was back in classes the next day. It slightly irked Albus that no one seemed to have either noticed or cared that he had been gone, but Scorpius actually seemed grateful for this, so he let it go. What he couldn't let go was what had happened to Scorpius in the first place. He wished there was someone he could talk to about it, anyone, but he had promised Scorpius that he wouldn't tell anyone, and the boy himself seemed reluctant to discuss the matter. Not that Albus could blame him; if he had been beaten up he doubted he would much like to talk about it either. Still… Albus signed and rubbed his forehead, earning him another curious glance from the friends he was currently sitting with. Something had to be done. Albus just had yet to figure out _what_.

**AN: Oh dear. The Slytherin Quidditch team is not nice to Scor. Not nice at all. I promise you Albus _is_ going to do something, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what it is ;)**

**Thanks for reading, we'd _love_ to hear what you thought while doing so *winkwink nudgenudge***

**-Al & Scor**


	5. An Appointment He Can't Miss

**Author's Note: Latest bit of drama in the lives of Al & Scor—Al's laptop hardrive failed. 2 weeks before finals week. Luckily her files were salvagable, and are now sitting on the OIT server, but she needs to go shell out some awful amount of money for a new hardrive. In the meantime, she has a flashdrive, her email, and a crappy old college computer that is driving her crazy with its snail-like pace and lack of appropriate versions and updates of things. But enough of Al's problems, I'm sure you'd just rather read the chapter.**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is 1 person and we are two people. 1 of the many reasons we are not her and therefore do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Five: An Appointment He Can't Miss**

Albus's next Quidditch practice was the next Monday. He had taken the week to consider what he was going to say to the rest of the team about Scorpius. The kind of treatment they were giving him could not continue. Really, it never should have begun in the first place. From what Albus had gathered from Scorpius, Garret was the biggest problem, the kind of ring-leader if you will in Malfoy taunting. Albus knew that Garret had a temper; he had seen it on the Quidditch pitch on several occasions, so confronting the large sixth year directly probably wasn't his best option. Aidan, on the other hand, was level-headed and maintained an iron control over his team. If Albus could catch a word alone with him he could probably fix the problem. He hoped.

"Aidan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Aidan Flint looked up from polishing his broom. "Yes, Albus, what is it?"

Albus shifted his weight. "It's about Scorpius Malfoy," he said finally. "I want the team to lay off of him."

Aidan's hands stilled. "What do you mean?" he asked in a neutral voice.

"I know the team's been picking on him, beating him up," said Albus. "It's not cool, Aidan. You need to stop."

"And since when do you get to tell me what to do?" asked Aidan coolly.

"Since what you're doing is wrong!" said Albus. "Aidan, I know the rest of the team'll listen to you. Just tell them to leave him alone."

"And if I don't?"

"Aidan!"

"What's it to you, what happens to Malfoy?"

"He's my friend," retorted Albus. "And even if he wasn't, no one deserves to be beat up all the time!"

"They're just having a little fun," said Flint.

"It isn't fun for Scorpius!"

"Look Al," said Aidan, setting aside his broom. "We have a…understanding with Scorpius. You would do well to stay out of it."

"I won't stay out of it," said Albus hotly. "Scorpius is my friend."

"I wouldn't go around saying that if I were you," said Aidan.

"Why? It's true."

"Well make it untrue. You're a member of this team, Albus, and the team comes first. Don't forget it."

Albus opened his mouth to make a reply, but at that moment the rest of the team entered the locker room, separating him and Flint.

*****UTS*****

"Alright, team, take five, get some water," said Flint, alighting easily on the grass of the pitch.

Albus joined Trish and Amanda near the stands.

"Something bothering you, Al?" said Trish, looping her arm around his waist. "You seem distracted."

"You know what, yes, something is bothering me," said Albus. "The fact that my team thinks it's fun to beat up other people as though it's some kind of a game or a sport is bothering me."

Trish looked at him. "What do you mean? We don't like to beat people up."

"Don't lie to me Trish," said Albus. "I know what you did to Scorpius last week."

Trish's and Amanda's faces took on guarded expressions.

"What did he tell you?" said Amanda.

"He didn't _tell_ me, I _saw_," said Albus. "I saw you beating him up!"

Amanda narrowed her eyes at him. "Forget what you saw," she advised. "You didn't see anything."

"Yes, I did!" said Albus indignantly.

"Well then _un_-see it."

"You can't just un-see things!" said Albus, his temper rising. "Scorpius never did anything to you! You can't just go around beating him up for no reason!"

"We can go around doing whatever we please," said Amanda haughtily. "We certainly don't need your permission."

"And we have a reason," said Trish.

"Oh? Then please, enlighten me."

"If you don't know it by now we're not going to tell you," said Amanda.

Albus gaped at her. "What kind of people _are_ you! ?"

"Your teammates," said Amanda, "and you would do well to remember it."

"Don't think we haven't seen you getting all buddy-buddy with Malfoy," said Trish. "I think you need to take a good long look at your priorities. Some things just don't go together. And this team and Malfoy are some of them."

*****UTS*****

Albus's game was off for the rest of the practice, but he barely even cared. He had assumed that what he had seen his teammates doing to Scorpius had been a…a mistake or something. What they thought of as a joke taken a couple steps too far. He had thought he could make them see reason. But they had turned on him like _he_ was the one in the wrong! If this was really their idea of fun….it made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

"Al!" Albus felt someone smack into the tail of his broom, sending him spinning. "Pay attention!" shouted Aidan, glaring at him. "Get your head out of the clouds! This is the Slytherin team, not the Albus Potter team!"

Albus gritted his teeth and nodded but made no effort to turn his attention back to the practice at hand. There _had_ to be a way to get his team to see reason, there just had to…

*****UTS*****

"Al, take clean-up duty today," said Flint as the team stripped out of their robes in the locker room.

"I thought it was Zach's turn," said Albus, lifting his left foot onto the bench so he could lace up his trainer.

"He's got an appointment he can't miss," said Aidan.

Albus opened his mouth to complain—he had had cleanup duty just last week—but then he shut it again and shrugged. The point wasn't worth arguing over; he ad bigger Snitches to catch. Besides, he didn't really mind clean up duty, and it would give him more time to think. "Alright," he said, slinging the discarded robes over his arm and heading toward the closet. "See you guys later then."

"Later, Al."

The team filed out of the locker room, leaving all with his arms full of heavy robes and his head full of heavier thoughts.

*****UTS*****

Scorpius Malfoy sank down in one of rows at the Quidditch pitch. No one in sight. He sighed; He had watched Albus practice form here a few times. It was amazing how elegant the boy rode his broom; Scorpius, on the other hand, couldn't have ridden a broomstick even to save his sorry ass. He opened his bag and took out his Ancient Runes-homework for next Friday.

He was halfway done with the Charms and Herbology homework as well before his peace was interrupted. 

A large, dark shadow loomed over him, blocking out the autumnal sunshine. Before he had the chance to lift his head and see who had disturbed his studying, his rune dictionary was ripped roughly from his hands.

"Whatcha doin', Malfag?" sneered an all too familiar voice. 

Scorpius sighed deeply and lifted his gaze. Bole was standing mere inches from him, "I am studying, ever heard of it?" he asked, trying to not to allow the fear that was blossoming in his chest to break free. 

"_I_ think you're spying," said Bole, shoving his face right up into Scorpius's. His breath reeked of cheese and onions. "Filthy little no good poofer spy." He shoved him hard in the chest, sending his papers flying and his back jarring painfully into the metal bench behind him. 

Scorpius hissed in pain; his back arched over the metal. Somehow Bole seemed more aggressive than usually. Could... could Albus have told them... Oh Merlin! He was history. 

Nott and Goyle grabbed his upper arms and yanked him forcefully to his feet.

"We warned you," hissed Bole, spit flying from his mouth and splattering across Scorpius's face. "We warned you what would happen if you told anyone about our little...interactions. We gave you a perfectly reasonable chance to keep quiet, and you blew it by squealing to Albus."

"We thought you'd have more sense than to bring Al into this," said Derrik, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Nice, decent guy like Al..."

"I want to make something very clear," said Bole. "Al is _ours_. He will always _be_ ours. We are his friends, his _team_, and nothing you could offer him could possibly compete with that."

"You've been interfering with Al, and interfering with Al is interfering with my team," said Flint. "And I simply can't have that."

"So we've come to teach you a little lesson," said Trish sweetly. "I suggest you don't struggle." 

"I was just helping him pass his classes, or he wouldn't even _be_ on the team," Scorpius said, not too loudly of course. Having these people this close to him made his body go stiff. His grey eyes darted around, looking for a way out; someone walking across the lawns, anything that could save him. But he found nothing. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he smiled bitterly in defeat. Maybe it was for the better? After all, nobody truly liked or waned to be friends with a Malfoy.

"Liar," hissed Bole. "Wipe that smirk off your face. You told him about us. Nott, Goyle?"

Nott handed Scorpius's left arm to Goyle, who pulled his wrists together painfully behind him.

"You have him?" asked Nott.

Goyle snorted. "Of course."

"Next time, Malfag, _think _before you speak," growled Bole, and slapped him hard across the cheek. Once. Twice. Three times. His nose started bleeding. Bole laughed. "Where should I hit him next?"

"The stomach!" said Derrik gleefully. Bole obliged, bringing his fist back and pounding it into Scorpius's gut. He doubled over, gasping.

"Hold him up upright!" barked Bole.

Goyle kneed him hard in the back. "Stand up!"

Scorpius was gasping for air. Warm, red blood ran down his face and managed to find a way between is lips, filling his mouth with an iron-like taste. His entire slender frame was shaking. Each breath was painful and the taste of blood made him feel sick. _Maybe they'll really do it this time_, he thought, _maybe they will kill me..._

Nott's elbow connected with his upper back, right between his shoulder blades, at the same time as Derrik's knee slammed into his groin. Suddenly Goyle released his arms and, caught off-guard, Scorpius toppled like a felled tree, cracking his hip, jaw, and collarbone on the bleachers.

"Hey," said Trish's voice above him; it echoed strangely, as though coming to him from the end of a long tunnel. "Hey, guys, I think that's enough."

"Oh, I don't think so," said Bole. "I think the lesson needs still needs to be _pounded_ into him a bit more." He slammed his foot into Scorpius's ribs.

The boy's body writhed under the rough treatment, but he had given up the fight to stay awake now, the pain was simply becoming too much for him. Scorpius was drifting in and out of half consciousness. Why couldn't just the darkness swallow him up so he could get away from this hell of a life? 

Distantly, he heard Trish Zabini's shrill voice from somewhere above his head.

"Guys! Guys, stop! Garret! You're gonna kill him! Aidan, make them stop! They've done enough!"

Then Aidan Flint's voice, deep, calm, but with an unusual edge to it. "Garret, that's enough. You've taught him your lesson."

"No! He told! This stupid fucking fag told!" He kept kicking Scorpius. In the ribs, the stomach, the arms, the legs...

"There wouldn't have been anything _to_ tell if you hadn't insisted on being such a big-shot bully," snapped Flint. "How many times to have to tell you to be careful and _control your temper_?I said lay _off_!"

Bole did not lay off however; even as Nott and Goyle grabbed his arms to drag him back from Scorpius's prone form, his foot collided with the side of Scorpius's head. The last thing Scorpius heard before he completely lost consciousness was the pounding of running feet, and a seventh voice, screaming over and over again, "Stop! Stop! For Merlin's sake you bastards, _STOP_!

**AN: Uh-oh. I reiterate that anything that happens to Scorpius during this story is of writer Scor's conception, even if writer Al does actually write the Quidditch team.**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews in our inboxes would make us very happy. We do reply to all of them, so if you want a reply from one of us in particular, say so, or you'll get either whoever's writing the review most addresses or Al speaking on behave of the both of us, because the account's attached to her email. Though actually, without her laptop, we'll see.**

**Anyway, time for Al (the one typing this) to get back to studying for her Astronomy quiz.**

**Peace,**

**-Al & Scor**


	6. Friends Hug, Don't They?

**Authors' Note: We are so, _so, SO_ sorry that this has taken so long to update, _especailly_ after that cliffhanger we left you with. As usual, it is completley and utterly Al's fault. She was going to edit together the chapter and she just kind of…forgot. Time got away from her. And then it was Finals Week AND she got sick AND she still didn't have her laptop… Just a bad, bad time for Al to be productive on fanfiction. Now it is SUMMER for Al! Which will hopefully mean more time for her to devote to fanfiction, though it will mean less actual contact between Al & Scor, since the time difference between us will now be 9 hours instead of 6. Ah well. We hope you enjoy this longish chapter.**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: No one thinks we own _Harry Potter_ anyway!**

**Chapter Six: Friends Hug, Don't They?**

Albus pounded up the steps of the bleachers as fast as his legs could take him. He should have known, when they had all left the locker room together and left him behind to put away the equipment; Scorpius had told him they had threatened to do something awful if he told anyone. And then Albus had gone and opened his big mouth. He should have known, he should have followed them!

"Stop, stop, for Merlin's sake you bastards, STOP!"

He barreled through his surprised teammates, most of whom were occupied with holding Garret away from Scorpius, and fell to his knees beside his prone and bleeding friend. Immediately he knew this was worse than last time. A pool of blood was quickly forming underneath Scorpius's unmoving body, and the breath coming from between his parted lips was barely enough to ruffle the strands of pale hair crisscrossing his face.

"Scorpius! Oh God… _Scorpius!_" He rounded on his teammates. "Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING! Help me take him to the hospital wing!

Amanda, Slyvester, and Zach were still holding onto an enraged Garret. Trish was standing there with her hands over her mouth. Aidan Flint stepped forward.

"I'll do it." He pointed his wand at the unconscious blonde. _"Mobilicorpius!"_

Scorpius's body rose into the air. Aidan started forward, steering Scopius's body in front of him. Albus followed. The two of them passed the journey from Quidditch pitch to hospital wing in silence.

At the infirmary Madam Pomfrey was working with something at her desk. Her gazed turned to the door when they entred. "What is going—Oh Merlin! Dear, get him into the bed, slowly, slowly." she turned to face them "How did this happen?" 

"Ask HIM!" funed Albus, boilingi n rage

"My team got...out of hand," said Flint. 

Madam Pomfrey looked absolutey horrified as she exsamined the bloody form before her. "YOUR team did this to the poor boy?

Flint sighed. "Yes. I am afraid I have to take a certain amount of responsibility. Bole has diagnosed anger management problems; I let him get out of hand. I apologize."

"Your apologies won't help Scorpius!" said Albus furiously. "How could you do this to him, Aidan! You're a prefect!"

"_I _didn't—"

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE!" screamed Albus. "You are the _captain_!" He glared at Flint for a few more seconds and then burst into tears.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the two boys. "Now, calm down Mr. Potter. I will be able to heal Mr. Malfoy, but I will have to tell the Headmistress about this and you, Mr. Flint and your other teammates are in big trouble."

Flint bowed his head. "I understand." He put his hand on Albus's shoulder. "Al, I truly am sorry. I never should have let it go that far. I hope eventually you can forgive me."

Albus didn't want to, but he couldn't help it, he buried his face in the front of Aidan's robes. The captain had always been a kind of older brother figure to him, to the entire team. Flint patted him on the shoulder. "You said you will be able to heal him?" he asked the nurse.

Pomfey nodded, "Yes, of course, it might takes some time, though; he is injured rather badly, maybe even leathally if he doesn't get treatment. I have noticed several skin wounds and I don't think I am wrong in thinking that he might have several internal bleedings as well."

Flint nodded once more. "If there's nothing else you need from me, I'll take Albus back to the dungeons and put him to bed. He could probably use a calming draught."

Pomfrey nodded. "Yes, do so. I will take care of young Malfoy..."

Aidan Flint took Albus back to his dormitory, forced him to drink the Calming Draught, and put him to bed. Then he left to find the rest of his team. 

*****UTS*****

Albus woke slept soundly all night, thanks to the powerful Calming Draught Flint had forced on him before bed. When he did finally wake up, he sat up, rubbing his head and trying to remember what had happened the evening before after practice. Everything was very fuzzy...

"Hey, mate," said Alec. "Where were you last night? You left for Quidditch practice and then you just kind of disappeared. I saw Trish and the rest of the team, but Flint just told me to get lost. What gives?"

As Alec spoke, Albus went paler and paler.

"Al?" said Alec in concern. "Is something wrong?"

Albus threw off his covers and grabbed his robes, yanking off his pajamas and pulling them on over his head.

"Whoa! Al, where are you going?" asked Alec, grabbing his friend's arms and trying to halt his progress. "What's going on?"

"Scorpius," said Albus. "He got...the team...he's in the hospital wing and it's all my fault, I have to see him."

"Whoa..." said Alec slowly. "Are you saying Malfoy is in the hospital wing? What for?"

"The team," said Albus shortly. "I tried to make them stop, but apparently I only made it worse. I'll tell you more when I know more." He grabbed his bag and hurried out of the common room. He didn't stop by the Great Hall for breakfast, but went straight up to the hospital wing, sticking his head into the room and saying, "Madam Pomfrey?" 

The woman turned away from the blonde boy she had been treating and faced Albus. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I though I might see you." She walked over to the dark-haired boy. "I know what you are going to ask, and no, he isn't doing well. He has been throught too much. I am working on in, but if he doesn't become better by tonight we might have to call and ask if he should be moved to St. Mungo's."

Albus took a shaky breath and nodded. "Sorry I lost my composure yesterday. I'm—I'm okay now. Can I see him?" 

"Yes of course, come here," she said, taking Albus with her to the blonde. Scorpius Malfoy looked like the living dead, pale and asleep, with bruises and wounds on his angelic face. 

Albus sank into the chair next to Scorpius's bed and touched the other boy's hair. "I can't believe my team did this... Who would do this to another person?" 

Pomfrey sighted and looked at the two of them, "I am not sure Potter, one must be pretty messed up to actually harm someone like this. Unfortunately it happens all too often." 

Albus rubbed his eyes. "I knew that Garret had anger issues, but I didn't realize they were _this_ bad. Scorpius didn't _do _anything to them!" he said in frustration. "I should have gone to Professor McGongall as soon as he told me they were picking on him..."

"How long has it been going on? Do you know, Potter?" 

Albus hesitated. "I...he said...since near the beginning of our second year..." he mumbled, staring at the floor. 

Even after everything that had happened, there was still a part of him that cried out for him not to betray his team. 

"Merlin! That long? And he has done nothing to stop it?" The elderly woman looked shocked. 

Albus kept his gaze fixed on the floor as he said, "He told me they said they'd do...something to him if he told anyone, wouldn't tell me what. Probably this." He kicked the side of the bed. "This is all my fault! He _told _me not to talk to them about it, but I just had to go and open my big mouth... I guess I thought he was exaggerating or...or...I don't know! They're my _team_!"

Madam Pomfrey sighed ."I am sure it will be alright, Mister Potter. In a few days he will recover, the Headmistress will talk with the team and we shall hope this never occurs in this scool ever again," she said has she soaked Scorpius's forehead with a cloth. "He has a fever." she informed Albus.

Albus touched Scorpius's cheek. It was fever-warm. A familiar stinging sensation came to his eyes and he sniffled. "Why am I such a bloody crybaby?" he mumbled in annoyance, dashing the tears away from his rapidly blurring eyes. "Why does he have a fever?" he asked the nurse. "Is he sick?"

"I think his body had a bit too much and he seems to have been carrying a small seed of illness which awoke due to stress. He will be fine, but he might take a couple weeks to recover propely."

Albus bit his lip. "Can I stay here? In case he wakes up? I don't have anything to do today besides homework and Quidditch practice, and I'm sure that'll be cancelled after...this." 

"Yes, of course. I must attend a meeting so that is fine." 

Albus nodded. "Alright, thank you. I promise I won't touch anything. I'll just sit here and do my homework." He pointed to his schoolbag, which he had tossed on the floor near his chair.

"Yes, you do that, I'll inform Proffessor Darin that you'll stay here," she said before leaving the two boys alone.

Albus nodded and settled himself back in the chair with his homework, trying not to look over at Scorpius's unconscious, bruised, and feverish form on the bed beside him too often.

Albus was reading about the most prominent figures in Transfiguration during the ninteenth centurey when Scorpius groaned weakly and moved a bit under the sheets. 

Albus started, dropping his Transfiguration textbook. "Scor?" 

Scorpius slowly opened his grey eyes; it took them some seconds to focus, but the first thing that he saw clearly was Albus Severus Potter. Which in truth was a nice sight to wake up to.

"Scor!" Albus grabbed his hand, grinning. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

Scorpius managed a short laugh, which sounded more like a cough. "Dreadful" he replied. "But better than dead..."

Albus opened his mouth, and once he did he found he couldn't stop the flow of words that came. "Scor, I am so, _so _sorry, this is all my fault, you told me not to say anything to them, but I did, and then this happened, and I wasn't there to stop it, I never thought they'd do something like this, I thought I knew them, I should have listened to you, I should never have opened my big mouth, I should have been there—" 

"Al... Albus, it's fine, really." Scorpius gave him a weak smile. "How were you to know…? I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself." The blonde sighed deeply.

"It _isn't _fine," said Albus vehemently. "What they did to you was _awful_,Scor." He fidgeted in his chair for a moment, as though unsure of something. Finally he blurted out, "Would it be really weird if I hugged you?"

"I…I think not. Friends hug don't they? Not that I'd know too much about that spesific area, but… No, Albus it wouldn't be weird." In truth, he waned Al to hug him; he waned to have the other boy close to him… 

Albus smiled lopsidedly and bent down to hug his friend, carefully, so as not to aggravate his injuries. "You're gonna be okay, you know," he said, after he had released him. "Madam Pomfrey says you might be in here for a couple weeks, but you'll be fine. You're pretty banged up now, though. And you've got a fever." 

Scorpius nodded solemly. "I know…but that means I can't go to the Halloween Ball…" The blonde tried to not think too much about the other boy, it would only make his head even more dizzy.

Albus hadn't thought about this. In fact, all thoughts of the ball had completely flown his mind after yesterday's events. "You don't know that for sure," he said. "You could be better by then. Besides," he added. "I'm not even sure I'm going anymore." 

"Why not?" Scoripus gave him a shocked look. "I thought you were looking forward to it?" 

Albus let out a kind of half laugh and ran his hand through his messy black hair. "Well, I don't exactly have anyone to go with now, do I?" 

"What about... Trish?" Scorpius asked. He briefly remembered the girl trying to make Bole stop yesterday. Though he still wasn't too fond of her. 

Albus looked at Scorpius as if he had grown an extra head. "You think I'm going to go to the ball with her after what happened yesterday? Did Bole rattle your brains?" 

"Qute possible…" the blonde said. "But Al, you have to go; since I might not I want you to at least enjoy the event." 

Albus shook his head. "We don't know if you're going to be able to go or not. We'll talk about it next week, okay? Closer to the date." He cocked his head, looking rather like an inquisitive bird. "Are you hungry or thirsty or anything? Madam Pomfrey's in a meeting, but she should be back soon I think."

"No I am fine…considering my condition…" the slim boy said, closing his eyes and leaning back in the bed.

Albus bit his lip and touched the other boy's shoulder. "You're in a lot of pain, aren't you?"

"I am a horrible liar, so yes…I am," the blonde nodded, eyes still closed. His fair blonde hair covered his pale, slim face. 

Albus bit his lip harder, willing himself not to cry. It didn't work. A couple tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He sniffled, hoping the boy on the bed wouldn't notice. "I—er—could go and try to find Madam Pomfrey if you like," he said in a thick voice. 

"No, just…stay here a bit longer," the blonde said slowly, "Unless you have something else you'd rather do, of course." 

"N-no," croaked Albus, still trying valiantly not to cry; he knew once he started it would be almost impossible for him to stop. "I don't have—have anything else to do." He felt the tears coming hard and fast and turned his face away from the bed. 

"Why are you crying, Al?" Scorpius had opened his grey eyes and was now looking at the black haired boy. 

"I-I'm not c-crying," sniffled Albus, completely unconvincingly. 

Scorpius sat up in the bed and put a slim hand on Al's cheek. "I can see the tears, Albus," he said, gently "What made you cry?"

At Scorpius's touch, Albus broke down completely, burying his face in his hands. "I'm s-sorry, I shouldn't be c-c-crying, it's you who's h-h-hurt, n-not me. I'm such a c-c-cryb-baby…"

"No you're not, Al, you're just not…used to see people having it this way." Scorpius said, feeling his heartbeat increase when Al's face came in better contact with his hand. 

"No," said Al, still sniffling. "I really am a crybaby. James's been telling me so for years. Even Lily cries less than me." 

"No shame in that though…I used to cry to after…you've seen it…" Scorpius said. "The only reason I don't anymore is because I am too used to it."

"Scor," said Albus, "who _wouldn't _cry having that stuff done to them? I certainly know _I_ would. I'm crying just seeing it done to you!" He made a face. "I'm a rotten Slytherin." 

"All Slytherin's are, it's a fact," he said, giving him another smile. "Don't worry about me Al, I'll be fine." 

Albus wiped his eyes and smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Of course you will. Sorry for crying all over you." He slung an arm around Scorpius's shoulders. "If Madam Pomfrey comes in and finds you sitting up and talking to me she's liable to throw me out. She can be kind of…touchy," said Albus, rolling his eyes.

Scorpius nodded. "Yes she is." He leaned back into the bed. "So Saturday…and I have nothing to do. Al, could you do me a favour?"

"Of course," said Albus quickly. "Anything." 

"Can you get my bag? I need to write that Artimancy essay…" 

"You want to do your Arithmancy essay _now_?" 

"Of course, what else can I do? I am stuck here and—" Scorpius groaned weakly. 

"Scor?" said Albus in alarm. "Scor, what is it? What's wrong?" 

"My chest hurts…" the blond managed to say, "Bole kicked me…rather hard…" 

Albus bit his lip. "Can I, erm, can I see?" 

"I...I guess..." For some reason the idea of Albus seeing him without his shirt on made his heart beat faster, much faster.

Carefully, Albus reached out and unbuttoned the top few buttons of Scorpius's shirt. "Oh-oh _Scor_…" Albus swallowed. Scorpius's chest was one great, mottled bruise. Some of the flesh was actually caved in, as though the bones underneath had been broken. Albus reached out and gently touched his fingers to the injured flesh, his vision blurring once more.

Scorpis hissed weakly, as Albus touched his wounded chest. "Ngh… Al, it hurts… " The boy closed his eyes halfway in agony.

Albus snatched his hand back, looking distressed. "Sorry, sorry Scor, I'm sorry!"

"It's…fine," Scorpius hissed, bitting his teeth together.

"No, no, no," said Albus, shaking his head. "It's not fine. How can you even breathe like that?" He stood up. "Just…just wait there, okay?" He ran over to Madam Pomfrey's medical freezer and pulled out an ice-pack. He wrapped it in a towel and hurried back to the bed. "I'm not working totally in the dark here, Scor, just so you know," he said, sitting back in his chair. "I have an aunt who's a healer at St. Mungo's. Now," he added, "this is going to hurt more before it hurts less, so you can squeeze my hand if you want." He held out his left hand to Scorpius and used his right to press the ice-pack to Scorpius's battered chest, making sure to avoide putting pressure on the worst of the injury. 

The blonde hissed as the cold ice met his skin, squeezing hard around Albus' hand.

Albus squeezed back. "I'm sorry Scor, really I am. Focus on my hand, the pain should be less soon."

The blonde's hand trembeled a bit, and held tighter. "S—sorry if I hurt you, Albus…" he said, trying to ignore the cold, stining pain 

Albus bit his lip. It did hurt, but it was nothing to what Scorpius had to be experiencing right now. "No, it's fine, you're not hurting me. Is it any better now?" 

"A bit, and you're not such a good liar yourself, Al." Scorpius let go of his hand slowly, revealing the red cresent marks left by his fingernails.

Albus smiled sheepishly. "Well…maybe it hurt just a little. Tell you what I'm not lying about though," he said, flexing his recently freed hand, "you are _not _working on your essay right now." 

Scorpius smirked. "How clever you are… Yes you're right, I am not..." 

Albus rolled his eyes. "I meant you're not _going _to be working on your essay any time soon either." He reached up and felt Scorpius's forehead. "Ouch, Scor, you've got some fever." 

Scorpius nodded weakly, shivering a bit under his touch. "I know." he said "But what can be done about it? I just hope it won't get worse so they call Father." 

Albus looked at him curiously, hand still resting on his forehead. "Scor, they're going to have to call your father, you got attacked!" 

"I know, Al. but…" The blonde sighed. "Then he'll know how bad I have it here and transfer me to Dumstrang." 

"But—but I don't want you to go to Durmstrang!" said Albus. Then he realized how selfish that sounded. "I-I mean, of course, if it's better for you..." 

"No, you are right, and I don't want to go there either, but after this, if he get's to know that I have been beathen..." the blonde's eyes darkened. He let out a weak sigh. 

"Don't worry about it now," said Albus decisively. "You're not going anywhere until you're feeling a good deal better." 

Scorpius nodded. "I guess not…" The blonde closed his eyes, gripping Albus' hand again; he clearly was in pain from the harsh treatment he had received.

"Scor?" said Albus in alarm. "What is it? What hurts?" 

"Still…my chest…" gasped the blonde boy. "Mostly my lungs. Merlin, Bole must have kicked me hard…" He tried to smile but it wasn't very successful. 

"Bastard," muttered Albus. "Garret, not you. Don't talk, okay?" He raised his voice. "Hey! Can someone help us? We need help! Is anyone around here? Madam Pomfrey?"

A Rawenclaw prefect, a girl named Alta Jaydon came in. "Is there a problem?" she asked Albus before she noticed Scorpius. Then, "Oh, I'll go inform Madam Pomfrey." 

"Please do," said Albus without taking his eyes from Scorpius. 

The girl ran down the corriodor. "Al?" 

"Yes, Scor?" 

"Doesn't it hurt?" He asked nodding at their hands; he was still holding Albus's, his nails into the other boy's palm, making more red marks 

"Oh," said Albus, who had honestly forgotten about Scorpius's hand gripping his own. "Yeah, I guess. I don't mind though, really." 

"If you're sure." Scorpius said.

Shortly afterward Madam Pomfrey came in. She gave both boys a look. "What is wrong?" 

Albus looked up at the nurse. "He woke up," he said. "But he's in a lot of pain. His chest…" He lifted the ice off of Scorpius's skin. 

The skin was still red and bruised. "I see, let me see which of the painkilling charms I know will do best, dear boy," said the nurse. Scorpius smiled weakly, looking at Albus. Why in Merlin's name did this boy have to be so…so pretty? 

Albus smiled back, squeezing Scorpiuis's hand before retreating to allow Madam Pomfrey to do her job. When he thought Scorpius's attention was occupied by the nurse he shook out his hand, wincing. 

Madam Pomfrey looked up, taking notice of Albus's hand. "Dear boy, what happened to your hand?" 

"Erm..." said Albus, glancing involuntarily at Scorpius. 

Madam Pomfrey followed his gaze. "Hmm... I guess it must have hurt quite a bit for you to make such marks Mister Malfoy, they will heal though. But you'll have to stay in bed for the rest of October." 

"It's not his fault," said Albus quickly. "I told him to do it. You should probably give him a potion to help him sleep," he added. "He's been awake since pretty soon after you left." 

"I will, now you should go outside in this fine autumn weather." 

Albus bit his lip, hesitating. "I…I guess… I'll be back later, okay, Scor? Sleep well." He smiled his lopsided smile. 

"Yes, see you around, Albus."

**Thanks for reading! We appreciate and reply to all your reviews. Well, we appreciate all of them, we reply to the signed ones when the user hasn't deactivated PMs :P**

**Until next time :)**

**-Al & Scor**


	7. I Haven't Been Completely Honest

**Authors' Note: Look, look! We're updating in a timely manner. Scor didn't even have to poke and probe Al to get this done! This is Al's way of apologizing for making you wait so long for the last update.**

**-Al & Scor **

**Disclaimer: Shockingly, we _still_ don't own _Harry Potter_. And probably never will.**

**Chapter 7: I Haven't Been Completely Honest**

Madame Pomfrey had told Albus to go out and enjoy the nice autumn weather, but actually Albus had rather a lot of homework that really needed doing if he wasn't going to be in danger of failing even more classes. So instead he turned his steps back toward the dungeons, bemoaning the loss of the pale sunshine outside.

He found the common room reasonably full, a decent number of people choosing either work or some other occupation over spending time on the grounds. Slytherins weren't exactly known as the outdoorsy type, after all.

Spying a group of his friends sitting in a group of chairs near the fire, he went over to join them, plopping his bag down at his feet and sinking into an emerald green high-backed armchair. 

"Ah, the famous Albus Potter returns from Merlin know what kind of dangerous task!" Ryan Pritchard pronounced with his usual dramatics. "Pray tell, Al what did you fight this time?" he laughed.

"You are so immature, Ryan," sighed a brown haired girl in the chair next to him who wore her hair in a thick braid.

Ryan snorted, "Oh come on Alice, don't be such a buzzkill."

"You look a bit pale, Al, something wrong?" Terrence Harper seemed to be the only one taking notice of that.

"I'm not my dad," said Albus, glaring at Ryan. "The only thing I need to conquer is Potions. And yes, Terrence, something is wrong."

When several seconds passed and Albus didn't offer to elaborate further, Alec asked, "Al, what's wrong. This morning you said something about Malfoy and the hospital wing and the Quidditch team. Did something happen? Is someone hurt? The team can still play, can't they?"

"Oh the team can still bloody well play," said Albus angrily. "Though it'll serve them right if they're all suspended. It's _Scorpius_ who's hurt! They put him in the hospital wing!" 

"MALFAG?"

Alice Higgs gave Ryan a look.

"What? That's what they call him," the boy with the bronze coloured hair said.

Terrence blinked, "They sent him to the hospital wing? Merlin Al, what the heck did they do?" 

"Don't call him that!" said Albus angrily. "What does everyone have against him! What did he ever do to _any _of you?" He pounded his fists against the arms of the chair, angry tears prickling at his eyes. Not again. Why did he always have to _cry_?

"Al," Alec moved closer to him. "Hey, Al, calm down. Tell us what happened."

Albus sniffled. "They beat him up. They're always picking on him and I told them to cut it out, so they found him after practice and they...they b-beat him until he was unc-conscious. Garret wouldn't stop _kicking_ him!" 

"Easy Al," Alice said in a calm, melodious voice. "We don't have anything against him, but he is a Malfoy…no one really likes them…because of what happened during the war…"

Ryan nodded firmly, "True, and still, shit… I mean I've seen them bugging him before, but I seriously didn't know they'd _hurt_ him like that. I guess not even Malfoy deserves that."

Terrence bit his bottom lip. "Bole? I always thought he was a bit unstable or something. Is…is Malfoy okay?"

Alec simply reached out and put a hand on Albus's shoulder.

Albus took a deep breath, blinking rapidly. "Madam Pomfrey was able to heal all the bruises and his broken ribs and stuff right away, but he has internal bleeding and a concussion and a bruised lung. And one of his ribs was practically shattered, so that's harder to fix too." He rubbed his face. "He could have been beaten to death and it just seems like no one besides me even _cares_."

"I care, mate," said Alec. "I mean, Malfoy's weird, but I've never known him to do anything _bad_. He mostly just does his homework and reads really big books. And no one should be getting beaten up like that." 

Ryan nodded slowly, not sure what to say really; soothing people wasn't his strongest suit.

Alice placed a hand on his. "It'll be fine Al, I am sure. There isn't a injury Madam Pomfrey can't fix. It might take time but I am sure Malfoy will be okay..."

Terrence nodded, "Yes, and back being a bookworm, in a good way..." 

Albus nodded, staring morosely at his hands. "It isn't fair," he said finally. "How come I have friends and Malfoy doesn't? How come he gets picked on and beat up and I don't?"

His four friends looked at each other.

"Well, mate," said Alec finally. "You're the Slytherin Seeker, you're fairly good looking, at least the girls think so, you're outgoing and friendly, you're smart—maybe not _book_ smart, but people smart—and you definitely know how to get what you want… It doesn't hurt that you're Harry Potter's son either."

Albus groaned. "Sometimes I get _sick_ of being 'Harry Potter's son'. Why couldn't James have gotten the green eyes and the stupid hair?"

"You don't mean that," said Alec.

"No, I don't," admitted Albus. "I like my eyes. And my hair. I also like Scorpius Malfoy. Why is that such a heinous crime? Surely _beating him up_ should be worse than being _nice_ to him!" 

"He is right," nodded Alice, "But people are prejudiced; they don't look twice."

It was true; people saw you once and then you had a mark on you.

"But why hasn't he told someone before? Like Professor Darin?" Asked Ryan. "Why did he let it happen? Maybe he is a masochist?"

Terrence punched him in the shoulder.

"What, I was just suggesting it." 

"He's not a masochist," snapped Albus, glaring at Ryan. "He didn't tell anyone because he said they threatened to—well, I don't know what they threatened to do if he told, he wouldn't say, but probably this."

"I've seen him with bruises before," said Alec thoughtfully. "But I always just assumed it was because he was so clumsy. He _is_ clumsy." 

The three other nodded.

"That is true." said Alice, "But he is good with spells. We had that duel last year, remember? He has a quick draw."

"So, how long have they been, you know, using him as their private punching bag?" Ryan asked. 

"Since second year," said Albus. "After he didn't make the Quidditch team."

Alec suddenly laughed.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" demanded Albus. "It isn't funny."

"No, Al, sorry, it's not," said Alec. "I was just imagining Malfoy playing Quidditch. Go on."

"I don't know what other 'on' there is," said Albus. "Basically they've been making his life a living hell since he didn't get on the team and I did and I never even noticed." 

"How did you find out in the first place?" asked Terrence, leaning on the arm rest.

The other two seemed interested in knowing that as well 

"He's been tutoring Al in Potions," said Alec. 

"He has? Well that explains why your Potion grade has gone up." Ryan laughed, which made Terrence punch him again.

"It's true."

Alice shook her head. "Well, I am glad you're getting help Al, even if it is from Malfoy. And, well, I am glad he has gotten a friend now, he clearly needs one." 

"Yeah, well, it was that or get kicked off the Quidditch team. Not that I think I'd mind that quite as much now…"

Albus took out his Transfiguration textbook and got started on his homework. A few minutes later Alec said, "So, er, Al, where does this whole thing put you and Trish?"

Albus looked up from his parchment. "Off again, I suppose. I mean, I can't just go around snogging someone who would be a part of that, you know? It wouldn't be fair to Scorpius. And I wouldn't _want_ to." 

"I never really liked her." admited Alice. "She is too much off a show-off for my taste...never knew what you saw in her... You can do much better," she said, toying with her braid.

Ryan and Terrence exchanged looks; they both knew Alice had a thing for Albus, but they didn't say anything; it could ruin their little gang. 

Albus shrugged and then sighed, recognizing this as a sign that their friend was done talking, the rest of the Slytherins turned back to what they had been doing.

*****UTS*****

Scorpius was in the middle of an old, rather thick book when someone opened the door to the Hospital Wing. 

"Scorpius."

The boy looked up to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Scorpius," said Draco, crossing quickly to his son. "What happened?" He knelt by the bed, hands hovering as if he wanted to touch the injured boy, to comfort him or make sure he was alright, but was not quite sure how to go about it. "Did you get into a fight with your teammates? What did they _do_ to you?" 

Scorpius lowered his gaze not sure if he could manage to look at his father.

"I... I haven't been completely honest with you, Father. I am very sorry but…they…they aren't my_ teammates_. I…I didn't make the team…"

The blonde tightened his fists, biting into his lip to the point that it almost started bleeding. 

Draco blinked. "You didn't make the team? Don't be absurd! You told me you were made Seeker in your second year, just like I was. Why would you tell me that if it wasn't true?" 

"I... I thought you'd be too disappointed if I told you the truth…"

Scorpius slowly looked at his father. "I am no good at sports... I…I just said so because you looked so…happy when I did… I just wanted you to be proud of me…" 

_I wanted you to be proud of me._ How many times had Draco said that to his own father? How many things had he done to try to make Lucius proud of him, because nothing was ever enough?

"Scorpius, lying isn't something to be proud of," he said, his hands still hovering awkwardly over his son. "But being first in almost every class is." 

The boy blinked. "I am sorry, father," he said slowly, swallowing. "I should have told you the truth."  
>Scorpius moved a bit, sitting up in the bed, "I should have told you everything, but…I was scared. I know, 'Malfoys aren't afraid of anything." So Grandfather tells me all the time, but…" <p>

"What your grandfather says can go take a leap off the nearest cliff," said Draco shortly. Then, "What do you mean, 'everything'?" 

Scorpius bit his lip again, actually making it bleed.

"This wasn't the first time I've…gotten rough treatment from the team… Actually, it isn't even the tenth time…" He sighed, "But ever this bad before… And they said that if I told they'd…kill me…so I just went with it." 

"They _what_?" Draco felt white-hot rage rise inside of him. "Why did you not tell me of this?" he demanded. "I will have every single one of those bastards thrown out of this school and straight into Azkaban! How _dare_ they lay a hand on my son! _Why didn't you tell me_?" 

Scorpius moved again, causing burning pain to shoot through his slender body. He gave a short scream, leaning back against the headboard. He kept gasping for some seconds, then looked at his father. "I…I wanted to…fix things myself…" he said slowly, traces of pain in his voice. 

Draco jerked, as though Scorpius's scream had caused him physical pain. "Scorpius!" This time he did touch his son, laying a hand on the thin shoulder. "You don't _need _to fix things yourself. That is what you have a _father_ for." He tightened his grip on Scorpius's shoulder. "I am going to make sure that not a single member of that Quidditch team sees the light of day again." 

"No…not _all _of them… Their… Al didn't do anything…" His voice was trembling, but still, feeling his father's hand on his shoulder gave him some strange and not too often experienced comfort. 

"Al?" said Draco, confused. "Who is Al?" 

"Oh… Albus…Albus Potter. He…he got the Seeker position…and…we're…friends now…" Scorpius looked at his father. "I know what you think of the Potters, but…Al is alright; he helped me." 

"I do not know this Albus Potter," Draco, a trifle stiffly, "but I have a great deal of…respect for his father. I fail to see, however, how you could be friends with anyone on the team that has treated you so foully." 

"But he didn't!" Scipious blurted out, causing him to whimper in pain again. 

Draco's hand tightened once more on his shoulder. "Even if he did not participate, surely he knew what his teammates were doing." 

"No, no he didn't!" Scorpius was rather sure he'd faint any second. His vision was getting blurry. "He…he helped me, Father. He is…my _only _friend!" 

"Scorpius, relax," commanded his father, placing a surprisingly gentle hand behind his back. "He must be a very dense friend then; though taking into account who his parents are, I suppose it is not all together surprising. But how can he be your only friend? What about that Parkinson girl?" 

Scorpius closed his eyes. "Violeta? She only speaks with me if there is no one else in sight. Albus doesn't care who is around. Father, _he_ is the reason I am alive right now. He stopped them…" The boy opened his gray eyes again; they seemed a bit out of focus. 

Draco sighed. "Very well. You should rest. I will be back later with your mother. We can discuss this more once you have recovered." 

The younger blonde nodded weakly. "Just…just don't make me transfer…please…" Scorpius looked at his father with beseeching eyes. 

"We will discuss it later," said Draco firmly. "Rest now." And he waved his wand and cast a sleeping charm over his son.

**AN: For those of you who know Al's work as SQ, yes, this is her Draco.**

**As always, we appreciate your reviews, and for those of you who know what we're talking about, Happy Syttende Mai!**

**-Al & Scor**


	8. We Can Go Together

**Authors' Note: We are so, _so_, _SO_ sorry! As it turns out, between the increased time difference and Al's work and Al's computer breaking and both of our internets being really crappy, it was just impossible for us to coordinate updating this over the summer. Again, we're really, _really_ sorry, and we hope that kind of terrible hiatus will _never_ happen again. But having two authors makes everything about 4 times as difficult.**

**Our must humble apologies**

**-Al and Scor**

**Disclaimer: Is the same as always**

**Chapter Eight: We Can Go Together**

Albus was sitting outside under a tree reading a Quidditch magazine. Normally he would have actually been _playing_ Quidditch at this time—well, practicing it—but all Slytherin team practices had been suspended until further notice after the incident with Scorpius. Albus flipped a page in his magazine and then nearly had a heart attack as Lily plopped herself down nearly in his lap.

"Merlin's pants, Lils, don't _do_ that!"

His sister just smiled sweetly at him. "Enjoying the weather Al?"

"Er, yeah," said Albus, who had been paying rather more attention to his magazine than what the sky and air were doing.

"Isn't autumn just _beautiful_?" sang Lily, spreading her arms wide and nearly knocking Albus's glasses off his nose.

"Uh-huh," said Albus in an unconvinced tone, readjusting his lenses. "Lils, was there something you actually wanted?"

"What?" said Lily. "I'm not allowed to come and say hello to my big brother?"

Albus rolled his eyes. His sister was so bloody weird sometimes. 

"You'd think you were." Rose Weasley said from behind them, causing Albus to jump again. The Gryffindor was carrying her books. "So..." she dropped them down in the grass and sat down beside Albus and Lily. "How come a sports geek like you isn't practicing right now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her cousin. 

"Practice is cancelled. The team's suspended. And I resent the term 'geek'." 

Rose sighed. "Because of Malfoy right?" she asked. At Albus's expression she said, "Rumors go around rather fast here you know. I don't know the details since I keep myself out of such things, but James told me he had gotten beaten up... Almost died, but I know James likes to overdo things. "

"He didn't overdo this one by much," said Albus. He tore a tuft of grass out of the ground by his foot. Lily slapped his hand, giving him a 'What did the poor grass ever do to you?' look.

"Seriously, Al? They almost killed him?" Rose's light brown eyes were wide with shock. "That is inhumane... "

"Quit hitting me, Lils. I know it's inhumane, Rose, you don't have to be first in the year to figure that one out." He scowled. "He's doing alright now. Madam Pomfrey is a miracle worker, I swear. When I saw him..."

"You mean you're the one who found him?" said Lily.

"Of course I'm the one who found him," said Albus. "It's not like anyone else cares." He thought of the conversation he had had a few days ago with his friends. "Cared."

"Merlin, Albus that's direct assault, things like this are not supposed to happen at Hogwarts..." Rose looked at him, "And even though I am no fan of Malfoy, I am glad he is doing okay. You seem to care a lot for him."

"You should see him," said Albus, smiling slightly, "when I say something nice to him. His whole face lights up like I've just made his day or something." 

Rose nodded, "Maybe because you _do_ make his day Al; if what you say is true, then you are his only friend... Which is sad in itself. I guess people just naturally assume he is no-good. I am not saying I'll be friends with him, but I can say hello to him if you want me to, Albus."

Lily settled herself on her stomach in the grass, her ankles crossed in the air. "We should make him a get well card."

Rose turned to Lily. "That's actually a good idea." 

"Of course it was," said Lily cheerfully. "I came up with it." The Hufflepuff suddenly jumped to her feet. "Let me go get my art supplies!"

As the third year took off running, Albus and Rose looked at each other. If there was one thing everyone who knew Lily knew about her, it was that her art supplies included a _lot_ of glitter.

*****UTS*****

Scorpius was looking over his potions essay that was due the next morning when someone came through the door. 

"Hey, Scor!" said Albus cheerfully, plopping himself down in the chair beside Scorpius's bed. "How're you feeling?" 

"Better, much, thank you. Madam Pomfrey says my lung will be all healed by the end of this week." The blonde smiled, that beautiful smile he rarely gave anyone, except for Albus it seemed. 

"That's great!" said Albus. "Lungs are important." He grinned lopsidedly. Scorpius noticed that Albus was sitting slightly awkwardly in his chair, both hands concealed behind his back as though he was hiding something from view. 

"Al?" The blonde looked at him. "What are you hiding behind your back?" 

"What? Oh!" said Albus. His grin widened. "This!" He pulled his hands out from behind his back and presented their contents to Scorpius with a flourish. "It's a Get Well card," he added. "Sorry about the glitter. Lily went a bit overboard."

Scorpius smirked. "No, Al, it's fine, I think it's nice." He reached out and took the card from Albus, "Say thank you to your sister; it's very nice of her, of you both..." 

"It wasn't just us," said Albus quickly. "It was Rose and Hugo and Alec"—he ticked them off on his fingers— "and Terrence and Alice and Ryan too. And maybe some other people, we kind of passed it around. All their signatures are there, see?" He pointed. "I even got James to sign it." Very reluctantly, it was true, and Rose might have had to threaten him a bit, but Albus didn't see the need to mention this to Scorpius. 

"Really? You did this for my sake? Wow, Al, thanks..." Scorpius's stone grey eyes were bright. "Really, it means a lot..." the blonde bit his lip, "Can...can I give you a hug?" 

Albus grinned and, instead of answering, enveloped Scorpius in a bear hug.

Albus found he liked hugging Scorpius. He was very...huggable. And it wasn't every day you found another guy who would actually hug you back. There was nothing more disappointing than an un-reciprocated hug. 

Scorpius felt his heart go crazy again as he hugged his fellow year-mate back. Sweet Merlin, _how _could any person be so…so...perfect? 

"Just don't tell the rest of our house that I go around hugging people," said Albus as he released the blonde. "Or James. Especially James." 

"Of course not," Scorpius nodded

"The card was actually Lily's idea," said Albus. "Hence the glitter which is now getting all over your bed." He rolled his eyes. "She's a Hufflepuff," he added, as though that explained everything. 

"I know, I've seen her." Scorpius said. "Thank her anyway. I should get some more rest and maybe I'll be well before the masquerade." 

"Oh, I hope so!" said Albus. "Then we can go together!" He realized what he had just said and remembered what Hugo had said the seventh years were saying about Scorpius. "I mean, you know, so we won't have to hang out alone since neither of us have dates." 

"Yes, that could be nice..." Scorpius smiled. It would be nice, going with Al, even if it would just be in a friend way. He sighed weakly. He didn't have a chance anyway. 

"What were you working on when I came in anyway?" asked Albus curiously, looking at the parchment and textbook Scorpius had pushed aside when Albus had entered. 

"Potions." Scorpius showed him the page. "Professor Darin showed me a way to augment my spells. It's complicated, but I have the time." 

"You're doing _extra_ potions!" exclaimed Albus in horror. 

"Yes, of course." Scorpius nodded. "I find it fun."

"Ugh," said Albus with a shudder. "Definitely not. _Quidditch_ is fun. Gobstones and Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap are fun. Potions is torture." 

Scorpius made a face at him, "I think Potions are fun, Al. And if you have forgotten, I am no good at sports." He leaned back into the bed. "And making your own spells is pretty cool." he added, running a hand trough his platinum blonde hair, leaving some of it behind his ear. 

"Oh, yeah, right," said Albus. "I don't think I'd have the patience to make my own spells, though. I'll just use yours!" He grinned.

The blonde laughed heartily. "I am sure you would..." he said. "I'll see you, then, right?" 

"Of course." Albus grinned. "See you later, Scor!"

*****UTS*****

Since Albus had never particularly noticed Scorpius's presence in his classes, it was strange that he was noticing his absence so keenly now. The vacant seat was a constant reminder of what his team had done to their fellow housemate, and that obviously Albus wasn't a foolproof, or even particularly good, judge of character.

"You're just an optimist," said Alec. "You like to see the good in people rather than the bad. Which is a bloody weird trait to find in a Slytherin if you ask me, but…"

"Oh no, I can see exactly how this fits in with my Slytherin nature," said Albus. "Like all the rest of them, I cared more about the team and winning than I did about the people we stepped on on the way there. Hell, I still feel like that, only there's no team to care about any longer, and not to the extent of beating someone nearly to death for amusement."

"Well that's not a Slytherin trait, that's just a jerk trait," said Alec. "I certainly don't find what happened to Scorpius very amusing. But cheer up," he added as the two of them left their dormitory for dinner. "He's fine, you're fine, you can move on and forget all about this."

The image of Scorpius's empty, forlorn-looking seat near the back of their classrooms appeared in his mind's eye. _If only it were that easy…_

*****UTS*****

"Oh, come on Scor, it _is_ a good idea." Violeta said giving a dramatic sigh. She could not understand why her simple yet brilliant idea was not getting through to the blonde boy's brain.

"You said so yourself. You want Al do go, right? And since he can't go with Zabini and you can't go…you'll be a good friend and lend him your costume… " The dark haired girl repeated her suggestion, for the nth time.

"I don't know." Scorpius said slowly, trying to make sitting up as comfortable as possibly.

Violate gave a frustrated groan.

"Just do it."

Scorpius sighed, the girl wouldn't leave him alone before he agreed, and what did he have to lose anyway? "Fine, I'll suggest it to him."

Parkinson gave a triumphant grin.

"Good. I have to go now... I haven't even found a date for the dance yet," Violeta said, as thought now that the lend-Al-your-costume deal was done, not having a date was the world's next big catastrophe.

"Good luck."

"Like I need that." Violeta winked and she left Scorpius alone.

Letting Al borrow his costume? Yes, why not.

**AN: If anyone is still reading this after that catastrophe of a summer (well, it wasn't a catastrophe for our lives outside of ffnet, but it was certainly a catastrophe for this story) we would love to hear from you via review.**

**-Al and Scor**


	9. How Do I Look?

**Authors' note: Yay! Better updating! The thing that makes it easier than our individual stories is that we already have a lot of it drafted, way past where we've posted. But when we couldn't really connect to turn the drafts into post-able chapters, that's where it stalled. Anyway, here's the next chapter :)**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked J. K. Rowling wasn't two people, but I could be wrong.**

**Chapter Nine:** **How Do I Look?**

Albus stuck his around the hospital wing door and rapped his knuckles against the frame. "Knock, knock. Earth to Scor."

The blonde opened his eyes, "Hello Al, I missed you yesterday; why didn't you show up? Quidditch practice?" 

"Nah, the team's suspended until further notice. Honestly I meant to come, but I, er, fell asleep, actually." 

Scorpius chuckled, "I see... So, will you be going with your siblings or Rose to the masquerade? It's on Friday." The blonde looked at him. 

"Oh," said Albus off-handedly, "I'm not going." 

"What? No, Al you have to go." The blonde sat up in his hospital bed, "You were so looking forward to it. Please, you don't have to drop it just because I can't go." 

"Scor," said Albus, "who would I go with? Besides, without Trish I don't even have a costume anymore. I can't go to a masquerade without a costume. I'll just stay here and we can...er..." 

"Take mine," the blonde interrupted. "I am sure it would fit you. And if it doesn't I can fix it with magic. Please Al, don't miss this... I can't go, but you should." 

Albus blinked. "Really? You'd do that? You'd let me wear your costume when you can't go?" 

"Of course Al, I owe you that much. It's in my trunk in the dormitory. Bring it to me, try it on, and I'll see what needs to be changed." The blonde gave him a juvenile smile. 

Albus smiled back lopsidedly. "Thanks, Scor. I'll go grab it. Give me a minute." And he ran out of the room at top speed.

Scorpius looked after Albus with a weak smile playing across his lips. That Potter boy...he just seemed kinder and...and...sweeter every time Scorpius laid eyes on him. 

Albus returned, panting, ten minutes later, holding Scorpius's vampire costume in his arms. "Scor, this costume is wicked! Did you make it?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes I did..." Scorpius smiled. "Now, try it on so I can see what needs to be done." 

"Wow, you could, like, sell these." He put the costume down on the bed by Scorpius's feet and shrugged off his robes. He pulled his shirt off over his head, throwing it carelessly to the ground and beginning to undo his belt. 

Scorpius's eyes got really big. "Al… Are...are you just going to take of your clothes RIGHT here?" Scorpius blinked, trying to calm his heart.

"Yeah," said Albus, nonplussed. "Is that a problem?" 

"Eh... Eh, no, no, of course not. A problem? Why—why would that be a problem? No..." The blonde was close to hyperventilating. 

Albus looked at him strangely, hands still hovering over his belt buckle "Scor? Are you alright?" 

His fellow Slytherin nodded, "Yes, I am fine... The painkiller I got is just wearing off, it…it hurts a bit…no worries..." 

"Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Albus asked in concern. 

"No, I am perfectly fine, just get dressed, okay? I need to rest a bit as soon as we're done..." the blonde sat up in the bed, slowly so as to not cause any pain to run through his body. 

"Okay." Albus dropped his jeans so that he was dressed only in his boxers, which happened to green and white striped, and picked up the vampire costume. The trousers fit, but when he tried to put on the shirt he ran into a problem. "Scor," he said from somewhere inside the black-and-red fabric. "I think my shoulders are wider than yours." 

"Oh, yes, it…it would seems so…" stuttered the blonde, still a bit overwhelmed by seeing Albus Severus Potter in nothing but underwear. He brought up his wand and cast an Engorging Charm on the shirt. "Try it now…" 

Albus wriggled into the shirt. "Aha! There we go, it fits!" He grinned lopsidedly. "How do I look?"

"You look good, but there is more..." Scorpius got out of bed slowly. "I'll need to help you with the vest, the laces are on the back, you see. I normally get Parkinson to help me; I think she is the only person who likes me fairly well." Scorpius shrugged. 

"Scor!" said Albus in alarm. "Madam Pomfrey didn't say you could get out of bed yet!" He pushed the other boy back down onto the bed. "Here, I'll kneel on the floor, that way you won't have to get up." He knelt beside the bed, his back to Scorpius. 

Scorpius sighed. "Fine, you are stubborn as they come you know, Albus." He started to tie up the back of the vest, which was similar to a corset. "Tell me how tight it should be; I don't want you to faint because you can't breathe…" 

Albus grinned. "So I've been told. Just lace it up so we can see how it looks," he added, twisting around to try to get a look at the back of the vest and making it impossible for Scorpius to do as he was asked.

"Al, turn around, I can't tie this when you twist your body like that." The blonde punched him on the shoulder. 

"Oh," said Albus, "sorry." He turned around and sat still so Scorpius could finish tying the vest.

Scorpius quickly tied it just tight enough to see how it looked. "So. Cape. Put it on."

Albus did and then stood up, throwing the cape over his shoulders. "So?" he said, striking a rakish pose. "Do I look dashing?" 

"Yes..." Scorpius realized what he had just said. "I mean, to girls. They most definitely would think so..." The blonde looked away, hiding his blushing cheeks. Albus looked wonderful; the outfit really did suit him. 

Albus didn't seem to notice Scorpius's stammering. "I still think you'd make a better vampire. Thanks for letting me wear your costume, though." He sat down on the edge of Scorpius's bed, still wearing the vampire costume. "So, I never did ask you how you're feeling today. Any better?"

The blonde moved to give Al more space. "Much better, but if I laugh or talk too loud my chest hurts. I'll be back in classes soon, though, and... I know you don't take notes, most of the time, so I'll just have to study harder when I get out." 

"Hey," said Albus, "not all of us can be study-holic bookworms!" He bumped Scorpius's shoulder with his own. "I'm glad you're feeling better, though. It'll be good to have you back in classes. Maybe then Potions will be _almost _bearable." 

Scorpius smiled. "Nice to know someone misses me..." he said, leaning back against the pillows. "And you can hang with Alec, can't you?" 

"Yeah," said Albus. "Alec's cool. I mean, he is my best mate. And he can at least make sure I don't blow up my cauldron. Maybe when you get out of here the three of us can hang out. You'll miss this coming Hogsmeade weekend, obviously, but we can raid the kitchens and have a midnight snack party. That's always fun." He grinned his usual lopsided grin. 

Scorpius smiled, "Yes, that would be nice. But can I bring my homework? I am getting behind…and my grades are everything. Or they used to be, I guess..." He looked at Albus with grey eyes, "Thank you...for giving me a life...a _real_ life."

Albus looked at him, aghast. "_Homework?_ At a midnight snack party? Absolutely not! No Gryffindors, no girls, and _no _homework! And you're welcome," he added. "It's my pleasure, really." 

Scorpius laughed. He had a nice laugh, really, but like his smile it was a rarity. "Fine, I'll just have to do it another time." 

Albus smiled. He wasn't sure if he had ever heard the blonde laugh before. The clock chimed. "Damn," said Albus. "Curfew. I can't be caught out past it again or they'll take away my Hogsmeade privileges." He started toward the door and then remembered that he was still wearing the vampire costume. "Double damn. Here, Scor, toss me my clothes, will you? I'll just put my robes on over the costume." 

Scorpius tossed the robes to him, "I am glad you like it Al. See you tomorrow?" 

"I love it," said Albus. "Thanks again. See you tomorrow!" And with a last wave he disappeared into the corridor.

**AN: We know the chapter was short, but the next one is the masquerade ball, and we wanted that to have its own chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one :)**

**-Al & Scor**


	10. Windows to the Soul

**Authors' Note: Another kind of short chapter, sorry, but we wanted to have a chapter just for the ball, and this is what we have for it.**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: Do we _look_ like J. K. Rowling? Okay, you wouldn't actually know that, but trust us, we don't.**

**Chapter Ten: Windows to the Soul**

In spite of the fact that he no longer had a date and Scorpius was still too ill to go, Albus couldn't help being a little excited about the dance. Call him girly and un-Slytherin-like, but he was tickled pink at the idea of a masquerade ball. There was the mystery of it, trying to figure out which of your fellow students was under which mask; the excitement of being someone completely different for the night; and, of course, getting to stay up until the wee hours of the morning stuffing one's face with Halloween treats. That was certainly the part the majority of his friends were most excited about. As for Albus, he challenged anyone to _not_ be excited about wearing such an epic costume.

"Holy crap, Al, where did you get _that_?"

"Scor made it," said Albus, twisting this way and that in an attempt to lace up the back of his costume, a task which was actually physically impossible to do on one's own.

"Al, Al, let me do it before you hurt yourself," said Alice, taking the laces of the vest into her hands.

"Malfoy can sew?" said Terrence in surprise.

"Apparently," said Albus. "Isn't it wicked?"

Ryan snorted. "Yeah if you're a girl. Is that a bodice?"

"Do you have a problem if it is Ryan?" Alice asked, while she was lacing up the vest properly.

"Well, yeah," said Ryan. "Bodices are for _girls_."

"Bodices also lace up in the front," said Terrence. "Let him wear what he wants to; it's Halloween for Merlin's sake."

"Yes, you're so narrow-minded, Ryan." Alice said. "At least his costume is well-make. Yours...well... " The girl eyed the other boy. "Cutting two holes in a sheet and putting it over your head...you are such a genius"

"It's a classic," defended Ryan. "At least I did it myself."

"Guys," said Terrence, checking his watch, "what our costumes are isn't going to matter if we never make it to the ball."

"Oh, it's that late?" Alice hurried to finish the lacing. "There you go."

"Thank you," said Albus, placing the cape over his shoulders and fastening it around his neck.

"I still think it's a girly costume," said Ryan, standing up.

"And I still think you're being a prat," said Terrence, snapping his piratical eye patch over his eye. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes." Alice nodded, tossing a lock of hair behind her shoulder, fixing the veil on her dead bride costume.

The four Slytherins exited the common room and made their way to the Great Hall, where the dance was just starting to really pick up. Ryan and Terrence headed straight for the refreshments. Albus looked toward the dance floor. "Would you like to dance, Alice?"

"Yes, sure," nodded the girl.

The two of them stepped out onto the dance floor, joining the other dancing bodies congregated there. Albus danced with Alice for a few songs, and then with a couple other girls. When he found himself dancing by himself, Albus excused himself from the dance floor and went to the refreshments table to pour himself some punch. He was having a good time, but he had just caught sight of Trish, wearing her swan princess costume, dancing very close with Ewan McAdams, and it had rather dampened his mood.

He leaned against the table, sipping his drink, which tasted as though it may have been spiked, and watching the couples and groups moving on the dance floor and conversing (or kissing) in corners around him.

"Excuse me?" A soft melodious voice came from behind Albus. Behind the boy stood an angel, literally. It was a tall boy, with long hair and wings so realistic it looked like he'd be able to fly with them. "You seem a bit sad, care for a dance?"

Albus gaped slightly at the taller boy. His face was completely hidden by his mask, making it impossible for Albus to discern his identity.

"Er, h-hi," he stuttered.

Belatedly, his brain registered the fact that the mysterious angel boy had asked him to dance. "Er," he said again. "I don't—I mean, I don't usually dance with blokes..."

Even as he said it he realized with some surprise that he rather would like to dance with this boy, whoever he was. Even with his face hidden he was obviously good looking. And he had asked Albus specifically, which was rather flattering, when Albus was quite sure he could have had any girl he wanted—Albus could see several shooting longing looks in his direction right now; the same girls, actually, who had been eyeing Albus himself all night.

"But sure," he found himself adding, "I'd love to."

The angel bowed, holding out a gloved hand; white, like the rest of him. "Do you mind if I lead, Master Potter?" he asked.

If people believed angels were real this person could pass for one. His wings moved a bit—they must have been charmed—and looked stunning. The boy's blonde locks hung loosely over his shoulders.

He smiled under the mask as he dragged Albus out on the floor with him, placing one slender arm around the other boy's waist.

When the angel boy smiled at him Albus felt his heart flutter strangely. Finding himself suddenly and unusually tongue-tied, he nodded mutely and allowed the other boy to guide him onto the dance floor, hyper-aware of the blonde's hand on his waist. It somehow felt at least as intimate as anything he had done with Trish.

The blonde angel turned out to be an excellent dancer. It felt more like flying across the floor really. No wonder people were looking at them. Though a dark vampire and a bright white angel were hard not to notice, even in a full, dimly lit room.

"Enjoying youself more, now?" the angel asked Albus, giving him another one of those beautiful smiles. The smile seemed somehow familiar and completely foreign to Albus; it sent a thrill of some unnamable emotion through him.

"Yes," he said, nodding. And then, because he felt he should say something more, "Your costume is amazing.

"Why, thank you. I like yours too; made by a steady hand I can tell." The boy spun Albus around, letting everyone watching them get a good look at what he had gotten.

Violeta Parkinson stood in the crowd with her date, watching, "Wow..." she muttered, "He is such a good dancer..."

"Yeah," said Albus, enjoying the feeling of being spun around the dance floor by his capable partner. "A friend made it. It was supposed to be his costume, but he couldn't come." A shadow passed over his face.

"Oh? Are you sad? That he isn't here?" The angel dragged him closer, so Albus was tight against the white-clothed chest. Somehow their heartbeats seem to be in sync.

Albus caught his breath, his heart suddenly beating wildly. The scent of the other boy filled his nostrils—something light and faintly spicy—and he had to swallow several times before he found his voice again.

"I'm upset about why he isn't here. My friends—well, I _thought _they were my friends—attacked him. Beat him up. He's still in the hospital wing."

"I see. I hope he'll be well soon."

The song was coming to an end now. But the angel didn't let go of Albus's waist, "You have really stunning eyes," he said, looking into them, "They say the eyes are windows to the soul, and if that is true, yours must be like an emerald."

Albus didn't say anything; he was too enthralled by the angel's own eyes, which were a brilliant shade of silver that seemed to sparkle with all the colors of the rainbow.

The song had stopped now, and the angel led Albus of the floor, taking him with him to the corridor outside.

"I have noticed you for a while, Albus Severus Potter, and, bold as it might sound, I have taking quite a strong liking to you," he said.

Albus felt himself blushing, not exactly a usual occurrence. He felt awkward and wrong-footed and...honestly kind of...attracted to this mysterious angel boy. Attracted to a boy?

"I, er, you have?"

"Yes," nodded the white creature. "You can't blame me for it, you are rather handsome." He took a breath. "I won't force myself on you, I am not like that. Just think about it, Albus." He took Albus' left hand in his and kissed it. "Until the next time our paths cross, Master Potter," he said, then disappeared down the corridor.

Albus stood there, staring after the other boy, his mouth, which was very dry, hanging slightly open, his hand still tingling where the angel had kissed it.

"Al?" A female voice came from behind him.

Rose Weasley was standing there, dressed in an old Greek gown like a goddess, Athena perhaps. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Erm-huh-wha?" said Albus intelligently.

"Oh, honestly Albus. Sometimes I wonder how you manage a day." Rose sighed. "Are you blushing? Al, what happened? Wait, back in there, you were dancing, with a boy. An angel, don't tell me...oh Merlin..."

Albus blinked. "Don't tell you what? He asked me to dance. It would have been rude to say no. And he was a _really _good dancer..."

"Yes, so we noticed, Al. He was good, really, but…that look in your eyes..." Rose sighed, running a hand through her reddish hair. "You felt attracted to him, didn't you?"

"I-I—maybe, I don't know... He said he liked me."

"Likes you? He was homosexual? Figures, I guess." Rose sighed. "Come on Al, don't think about it."

Albus shook his head. "I don't even know his name..."

"Well, we'll figure it out. If he likes you I am sure he'll make contact again, right?" Rose said, taking his hand. "Come on, James was asking for you."

Obviously as far as Rose was concerned, that was the end of that. Not so for Albus. The angel boy did not reappear for the rest of the night; Albus knew because he spent the entire rest of the dance looking for him. He even forgot to be resentful of or even notice who was dancing (or making out) with Trish. And when he finally fell into bed, more than a little tipsy from the spiked punch, it was little white angels that spun dizzyingly behind his closed eyelids.

**AN: Thanks for reading; we'd love it if you were to review too :)**

**-Al & Scor**


	11. Goody-Two-Shoes

**Authors' Note: We know this has taken a while and we're sorry, it's just hard to coordinate both of our busy schedules. Al especially has been swamped with school stuff :/**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: Many people are involved in the rights to _Harry Potter_, we are not.**

**Chapter Eleven: Goody-Two-Shoes**

It was after noon when Albus finally dragged himself out of bed and up to the hospital wing to see Scorpius; sure, he was in for a ribbing about sleeping so late.

When the dark-haired Slytherin entered, however, his blonde housemate was still asleep. Clearly he had been moving some in his sleep; his blonde hair slightly messy. Knowing how much Scorpius hated anything being out of place, Albus reached down and tucked the blonde strands back into place as best he could.

Scorpius moved slightly, his eyes moving somewhat under his closed eyelids. Albus jerked his hand back quickly, not sure what Scorpius would think of being touched in his sleep. 

Scorpius Malfoy woke to a happy surprise, Albus Potter leaning over him.

The blonde sat up in the bed. "So, how was last night?" he asked. "I could hear the music all the way up here, you know. I tried to dance a bit on the floor, but Pomfrey shot me a glare so terrifying I got back in bed and didn't dare to move an inch for the rest of the night." He gave a short laugh.

"Hey, Scor," said Albus. "It was—it was good," he said, thinking of the mysterious angel boy. He smiled slightly. "People loved your costume." His smile faded. "I'm sorry you missed it." 

"No, it's fine Al, you had a good time, and that's enough." Scorpius ran a hand trough his blonde hair. "And Pomfrey said I'll be able to get out of here within the next couple days." 

"That's great, Scor!" Albus grinned his lopsided grin. 

The blonde nodded, smiling brightly. "So, you look at bit... airheaded. Did something happen at the ball?" 

Was it really that obvious? Albus opened his mouth to tell Scorpius about the angel boy, but then stopped. For some reason he was reluctant to talk about it with his friend. He wasn't sure why—maybe because it felt too private, or because he wasn't really sure how he felt about it now—he had been tipsy after all—or maybe because nothing would probably come of it anyway. In the end he just said, "not really. I think someone spiked the punch though." 

"Oh?" Scorpius rise a eyebrow at his friend. "Who?" A weird feeling was starting to grow in the boy's chest; this way of talking….the way he moved, was...was just as he did around Albus or when thinking of Albus. Did….did that mean…Albus was…in love with someone? 

Albus shrugged. "No idea. I think it made me a little dizzy-headed though," he added with a rueful laugh. 

"Oh, well.. I am glad you enjoyed it," the blonde said, his smile a it forced. No, that look in Albus's emerald eyes… 

Albus nodded, gazing at the wall with a slightly distant look in his eyes. "Yeah...yeah, I did..." He smiled at Scorpius. "Thanks for convincing me to go, Scor."

*****UTS*****

As much as he tried, Albus found it impossible to get the mysterious boy out of his head. It was as though the more he tried _not_ to think about him, the more his treacherous mind insisted on conjuring him up. At these times Albus found himself zoning out, his emerald eyes acquiring a glazed look and his lips forming a small, secretive smile. Honestly, he hadn't known it was possible for a boy to be so…so…_pretty_.

Albus also caught himself scanning the corridors, hoping to see a flash of blonde hair or silver eyes or lilting walk. He didn't know exactly what he was going to _do _ if he figured out the angel boy's identity, but he slowly but surely found himself becoming obsessed with doing so. Even as he did so, however, he knew it was hopeless; there were hundreds of students at Hogwarts, and everyone that night had been wearing a mask. _And_ he had been kind of drunk. Then there was the fact that he wasn't willing to tell anyone else about his encounter with the mysterious stranger. It was fast becoming plain that the only way Albus was going to find the angel boy was if the angel boy wanted to be found.

*****UTS*****

Albus yawned, still half-asleep as he and the rest of the class followed Professor Patil into the Charms classroom. In retrospect, it had probably not been the wisest of ideas to stay up half the night having an Exploding Snap tournament with Alec, Terrence, Ryan, and Alice, but it had been so _fun_. Besides, he thought smugly as he sat down in his chair and pulled his textbook out of his bag, he had won. 

The class was about to begin when the door in the back of the classroom opened. A platinum blonde boy stood in the door. Scorpius. He made his way in and gave Al a smile.

"Sorry I am late Professor Patil. I had to convince Madam Pomfrey I could start attending classes again," he said, with the formality he always used when speaking to a teacher. 

Albus, who had been half dozing at his desk, jumped, nearly upsetting his ink bottle. "Scor!" he said delightedly, motioning the blonde over to the seat next to him.

Professor Patil frowned at him. "That is quite alright, Mr. Malfoy," she said, turning back to the boy in the doorway. "I am glad to see you have recovered," she added with a soft smile. "Please have a seat." 

The blonde nodded and sat down next to Albus, giving him a smile, "Hey, Al." 

"You didn't tell me you were getting out today!" hissed Albus, one eye on Professor Patil as she began to write the topics of the day's lesson on the blackboard. 

"I know, I wanted to surprise you," Scorpius said, opening his books without really seeing what they were going to study, but somehow managing to pick the right page. "I should have told you, though, sorry." 

Well, you certainly surprised me," said Albus.

"Mr. Potter, if you would please refrain from talking during my class..."

Albus stopped talking, but rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Professor Patil when she turned around to face the board again. 

Scorpius smiled, "We can talk later," he whispered, giving their teacher his attention. 

Albus rolled his eyes. "Goody two-shoes," he whispered. 

"I know," came the response in the same low voice. 

"Have you ever even broken _any_ school rule before?" asked Albus out of the side of his mouth, his eyes fixed on Professor Patil. 

"No," whispered the blonde boy, "never. It could get me detention." 

Albus rolled his eyes again. "Detention's not the end of the world, Scor. And besides, you only get detention if you get _caught_." Albus turned back to his textbook, but there was the definite gleam of a forming plan in his emerald eyes.

*****UTS*****

The rest of the day Scorpius kept jumping between emotions. One part of him was actually quite excited. Of course sneaking out after curfew was wrong in so many ways, but whenever Al suggested something it just seemed like a good idea, no matter what. The other part was quite nervous. Every time the blonde let his eyes wander and they came to rest on Albus, he looked so… secretive, and there was something about that hint of a smile that decorated the Potter-boy's lips. It made Scorpius very uncomfortable, mostly because he knew that look, he had it often himself when… No it did not matter, did it…?

And yet, before he was about to go to bed his mind recalled the image of Albus, with that smile on his face. A smile Scorpius with increasing desperation wished would be for him. Stupid… Scorpius lay down, hugging his pillow against his face. Stop thinking about it. It didn't help thinking about it. Nevertheless, soon even the thought that Albus might be in love with someone couldn't keep the tiredness away.

*****UTS*****

Scorpius was woken from a nice, comfortable, deep sleep by something large and energetic pouncing in his bed.

"Psssst! Scor! Wake up!" hissed a voice very close to his ear.

The boy was caught by surprise, not expecting to be woken up. "Geez Al, I am going to have a stroke if you do this to me again," he whispered. "What is it?" he asked, smoothing back his blonde hair. 

"I have decided," whispered Albus with an authoritative air, "that it is time for _you_ to break some rules." 

"What?" Scor bit his lip, "Al, I am not sure if I can..."

"Oh, don't be a Hufflepuff, of course you can," said Albus." Come on, get up, we're going on an adventure."

"On an _adventure_ Al?" said another voice from the shadows behind him. "What are we, Gryffindors?"

Albus made a face. "Definitely not. They're worse than Hufflepuffs. We're going sneaking then." 

Scor searched for the owner of the second voice; it seemed familiar somehow. He sighed, "Fine, I am coming." He got out of the bed. 

The three boys tiptoed down to the common room, where there was less fear of waking up one of their dormitory mates.

In the pale light of the common room, the identity of the third boy was revealed: Alec Davies, a tall, handsome boy with dark brown hair which was as neat as Albus's was messy. He was also Albus's best friend.

"Al," said Alec dubiously, "are you sure the Cloak's going to cover all three of us?" 

Scorpius nodded. "Yes, I...I really don't want someone to see us." 

Albus laughed. "Trust me. No one will see us." He pulled something large and silvery out of his bag. 

"How did you get an Invisibility Cloak, Al?" whispered the blonde in shock. 

Albus grinned. "My dad gave it to me," he said smugly. "James was hopping mad, of course, but he had already nicked the map. Dad told us to share them with Lily, but she said she didn't want any silly cloak or map, so now it's all mine. _And_ it'll never, ever wear out. Pretty sweet, huh?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "It'll never wear out 'cause it's a Hallow, we _know_, Al, you've told me a million bloody times." 

"Not me." Scorpius said, looking at Alec, "You're Alec Davies, right?" 

Alec nodded. "Yep. That's me." He didn't ask who Scorpius was. "Are we going to go or not, Al?"

"We're going, we're going," said Albus. "Hold your hippogriffs." He shook the cloak out and threw it over the three of them. "It's not gonna work if you're way over there, Scor." He grabbed Scorpius's arm and pulled him up against him. "Now come on," he said, leading the other two out into the corridor.

"And do _try_ not to trip over anything," added Alec.

Albus elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch, Al! What was that for?"

"Don't shout," admonished Albus, "you'll bring Peeves down on us." 

Scorpius kept quiet, too taken over by having Albus so close to him. He didn't have anything against Alec, but he'd have been even more happy if it had just been him and Al. 

The three of them moved silently (for the most part) through the corridors until they were standing in front of a large portrait displaying a bowl of fruit. Much to Scorpius's bemusement, Albus reached out his forefinger and tickled a green pear near the center of the portrait. The pear giggled, which was unexpected, though not really surprising—it was Hogwarts, after all—and then turned into a bright green doorknob, which Albus turned, opening the door with a flourish.

"Welcome," he said grandly, "to the Hogwarts kitchens."

Almost immediately a pair of diminutive house elves came rushing toward them. "Master Potter! Master Davies! What can we do for you?"

"The usual," said Alec, and the house elves bobbed their heads and hurried off again. 

"I am under the impression you two have been here before." the blonde said, eyeing them both. 

Albus grinned his usual lopsided grin. "I told you we did. Remember, 'no Gryffindors, no girls, and no homework'?" 

He didn't mind the no Gryffindor's rule nor the no girls, but no homework... "Al, it's torture... I am a study-holic remember?" The blonde gave him a tortured look. 

"So we've noticed," said Alec.

Albus stamped on his foot.

"Ouch!"

"You wouldn't be doing homework right now anyway," Albus reasoned, ignoring Alec, who was hopping around dramatically behind him. "You'd be sleeping. Oh look, the food's here!"

And so it was, born on several platters over the heads of a small swarm of house elves and including everything from steak-and-kidney pie to treacle tart. Alec immediately stopped hopping. 

"Wow.." was all Malfoy managed to utter, an unusual thing for him and his large vocabulary. 

"Dig in," said Albus cheerfully, settling himself on the kitchen floor with a large pumpkin pasty. "The house elves _love _to feed people. They're worse than my grandmum." 

Scorpius did so. "Wow, this is really, really good. Normally I don't eat much...I really shouldn't..." He looked at Alec, he wasn't bad looking no, but... he still preferred Albus. 

The three of them continued eating, mostly in silence, until they couldn't eat any more. Then Alec stood.

"We should go back. _Some _of us can't afford to fall asleep in Muggle Studies again." He looked pointedly at Albus.

Albus groaned. "I don't even know why I'm taking that class. "If I want to know about Muggles I can just ask my dad and my aunt Hermione." 

Scorpius looked at them, "You could teach me some then? It might be the only thing I don't know much about, for…for obvious reasons."

When you where the grandchild of Lucius Malfoy it spoke for itself that Muggles and their world and doings wasn't a common topic of conversation. 

"Sure," said Albus. "I mean, they're not particularly interesting or anything, but..."

"Wow," said Alec. "Something that we know about and Scorpius studies-all-the-time Malfoy doesn't?"

Albus kicked him.

"Ouch! Al, stop _doing_ that!" 

"Al, don't kick him… he is right, I should know but..." Scorpius shivered. "My grandfather...he…was against me taking that class..." 

"Thank you," sniffed Alec.

"Aww, you're no fun," said Albus. "You're not missing much by not taking the class anyway. I mean, Rose loves it, but..." he rolled his eyes expressively. 

"Rose is... like me... a study-holic... I have seen her grades... or rather I've heard her brag about them..." The blonde let a hand ran through his hair, "But we should get back, I have a lot of subjects to read up on tomorrow…"

"Who _hasn't _heard Rose bragging about her grades?" Albus pretended to gag. "Of course, Alec here is sweet on her..."

"I am not!" said Alec, looking horrified. "Just because I told her _once_ that I liked her new quill..."

Albus laughed.

"Don't be friends with him," Alec advised, looking at Scorpius. "He makes you think he's all cute and innocent, and then just when he's lured you into a sense of security he attacks. Like a panther."

"Or a snake," said Albus. "There's a reason the Sorting hat put me in Slytherin." He smirked. 

"I'll be on guard." Scorpius said, "But I really should go... I am dead tired and my chest still hurts somewhat when I breathe..." 

Albus's smirk immediately turned into a frown. "Of course," he said. "Are you okay to walk back? I mean, not that there's really another option..." 

"Yes, I'll be fine Albus." The blonde Slytherin said. "Though, I don't really want to go alone...if someone sees me..." 

"You're not going alone, silly," said Albus. "We're all going back. Under the Invisibility Cloak. Like Alec said, I really can't afford to fall asleep in Muggle Studies again."

The three of them made their way back to the Slytherin common room and up to their dormitory without incident. As Scorpius climbed back into his bed, Alec pulled Albus aside.

"As much as I hate to admit it," he said, speaking in his voice low, "you were right. He's not really that bad, all told. He's actually almost...endearing."

Albus beamed.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. At least it was longer than the last couple, huh?**

**-Al & Scor**


	12. I Want to Stay With My Friends

**Authors' Note: We apologize, again, for the delay in updating. This past week was Finals Week for Al XP And then she had to fly home & get settled in & put up the Christmas tree & all that jazz**

**We hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: Are _you _J. K. Rowling or Warner Bros? No? Neither are we.**

**Chapter Twelve: I Want To Stay With My Friends**

In the Great Hall the next day, Scorpius, Albus, and Alec were in the middle of eating lunch when their Head of House, Professor Cecil Darin, came over to them.

"I am sorry to interrupt you in the middle of your meal, boys, but Headmistress McGonagall sent me to fetch you," he said. "Well, not you, Mister Davies, just Potter and Malfoy." 

Albus, Scorpius, and Alec exchanged a look.

"What about?" said Albus, mentally going through his list of recent offenses, wondering which of them could have possible warranted a visit to the Headmistress's office; usually that was more James and his cousin Fred's department. 

"About the incident that recently took place," replied Darin, "If you would, Mister Potter, Malfoy?"

Scorpius understood too well what incident the professor was referring to. It still hurt a bit. "Come on, Albus," he said, and got up. 

"What inci—oh," said Albus, realizing, "_that_ incident. Well, alright then. Though it really isn't that _recent_ anymore." He too rose from the table. "See you later, Alec."

Alec waved and Albus and Scorpius set off across the Great Hall after Professor Darin, many of their fellow students' eyes and whispers following their progress. 

Darin led the way to the staircase guarded by the two gargoyles.

"Lemon Drop," he said, and the staircase came to view.

"If you would, Potter, Malfoy." He gestured at the stairs. 

Albus led the way up the staircase, coming to a halt when he had reached the top. Hesitantly, he rapped his knuckles against the door.

"Come in."

Albus opened the door and entered the office, Scorpius following close behind him. Professor McGonagall was seated behind her desk, her hands clasped over a large pile of papers in front of her.

"Sit down, please, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," she said indicating two chairs on the other side of her desk, facing her. "I assume you know why you are here?" 

Scorpius nodded, "Yes, Headmistress," he said, looking at the elderly woman with his stone gray eyes. 

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I would have spoken to you sooner, but I wished to give you time to recover from your injuries, Mr. Malfoy. What occurred last month in the Quidditch stands is something that should never have occurred at this school. I am appalled that Hogwarts students would do such a thing or allow it to happen, and also that none of the faculty or staff was able to stop it. I have spoken with all of your fellow team members, Mr. Potter; I would like to speak to the two of you before I come to a final decision. Can you tell me when you first started to have problems with Mr. Bole and the other Quidditch players, Mr. Malfoy?" 

Scorpius cupped his knees. "After the Quidditch try-out second year, Headmistress," he said. "That was when they started to...physically assault me; before that it was just verbal mocking…" 

"And you never reported this. Never told anyone?" 

"No, Professor." Scorpius looked at Albus for comfort. "I...I was too afraid of what they would do to me." 

Albus put his hand on Scorpius's elbow. "I should have come to you when he told me; I shouldn't have tried to talk to them myself. I think...I think that's why they attacked him so bad that time. Because I told them he'd told me."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "You are right; you should have come to me. You both should have come to me a lot sooner. That is what the adults in this school are here for. But none of this is either of your faults. The ones responsible for this are the ones who attacked Mr. Malfoy. According to Mr. Flint, Mr. Bole was the main offender, along with Masters Nott and Goyle and Miss Derrick. He says that neither he nor Miss Zabini took part physically, though they were present. Is this correct?" 

The blonde nodded slowly. He seemed a bit scared even now. "Yes… Bole mostly…he..." Scorpius sighed, unable to finish his sentence. 

Albus moved closer to Scorpius, squeezing his arm. "When I got there Scorpius was on the ground. Gar—Bole was kicking him. Aiden, Syl, and Greg were trying to pull him away, and Trish kept screaming at him to stop, but it was like he'd gone crazy." He sniffled.

Professor McGonagall sighed again, looking angry and disturbed. "This never should have happened. The school should have paid more attention to Mr. Bole's temperament issues. Very well," she stood up. "The two of you may leave. Please send Professor Darin in, there are things I need to discuss with him." 

The blonde nodded. "Yes, Headmistress." He rose from the chair slowly, knees shaking a bit.

Albus stood and followed him, telling Professor Darin that McGonagall wanted to speak to him on their way out. Once they were alone, Albus put a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "You okay, Scor?"

The other boy was shaking. "Y-yes..." he said, voice shaking even worse than his slim body.

"Scor, you're shaking." Albus stopped walking, putting both hands on Scorpius's shoulders and turning him to face him. "And you're as white as a sheet. You're going to strain your lung this way." He pulled him down so that they were both sitting on a step half way down the spiral staircase. "He can't hurt you anymore, okay? None of them can. Do you need a hug?" 

The boy nodded vaguely. He was shaking almost violently now. 

Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius, pulling the slender boy against his chest. "Hey, hey, you're okay. Don't do this to yourself, okay? There's nothing to be scared of now. Scor, come on, you've got to calm down." 

Scorpius closed his stormy gray eyes, leaning his head into Albus' chest, hearing his heart beating there. His left hand grabbed the opening of his robes, holding it tightly. The boy's shoulders started to hitch. Had anyone seen them now they would have seen Scorpius Malfoy crying onto Albus Potter's chest.

Albus was shocked. As much as he'd seen the other boy go through in the past several weeks, he had never once seen him break down crying like this.

"Oh...Scor...don't cry..." he said, fumbling for words as he tried to remember what people said to him when he cried. Most of what came to mind were taunts about being a crybaby though, which wasn't exactly what he was going for. "You're okay. You're okay." He awkwardly patted the sobbing boy on the back. "Aww, come on, Scor, don't cry..."

The blonde boy just buried his head deeper into Albus' chest. He sat like that for another five minutes before he looked up at the raven-haired boy. His eyes were bluer from the tears. "S-sorry..." The front of Albus's robes was wet.

"It's okay," said Albus, feeling more than a little rattled, but also fiercely protective of his friend. "Sometimes what you really need is a good cry. Something James _refuses_ to understand." He offered Scorpius his handkerchief. "Here."

"Thanks..." Scorpius wiped the tears of his cheeks. He sighed, "You...you don't think they'll transfer me, do you?" he asked, recalling his conversation with his father.

Albus bit his lip. "I hope not... Things are better now, right? I mean, you have me, and Lily, and Alec, and no one's beating you up anymore..." 

Scorpius looked away, "Al... You're right…but still...I..." he sighed deeply. "Can we get back to the common room?"

Albus bit his lip harder, his expression falling. "Do you want them to transfer you?" 

"No..." Scorpius looked at him again, "No Al, I don't. I want to stay here, with you...and Alec and Lily... I want...to stay with my…friends." The word seemed strange on his lips. He didn't use it very often after all, not in this sense.

Albus tugged at Scorpius's long hair and then stood up, dragging the taller boy to his feet. "Come on, let's go back to the dormitory; I don't particularly fancy explaining to Professor Darin what we're doing sitting in the middle of the Headmistress's stairs. 

The other boy nodded, leaning onto Albus has they made their way back to the Slytherin common room.

****UTS****

After dinner than evening Scorpius took Albus with him to the second floor corridor, where you could still see faint blood marks form so many years back. "You know when I told you I didn't have any friends?" Albus nodded. "Well it isn't completely true, I _do _have a friend." 

Albus looked at him curiously. "Really? You do? I mean, besides me and Alec and Lils? Who is it? Do I know them? What house are they in?" 

"She's not really _in _a house..." Scorpius said, biting his lip. "Not anymore. She lives, well, stays, just down the hallway."

Albus's brow creased in puzzlement. How could anyone live there? All that was here was a girls' bathroom. "Scor," Hhe said, "I'm not sure I follow you. The only thing in this hallway is that girls' toilet." 

"Yes, it is... My friend, she…she has been there for some time now..." Scorpius stopped in front of the door. "She is a ghost Al... The only reason I made it through our first year here without going crazy."

"You're friends with a _ghost_?" said Albus. "Wow! That's wicked!"

Scorpius sighed, "Not really, but she was alone and I was trying to kill myself so, I guess we needed each other." 

"Hold on," said Albus. "You were _what_?" 

The blonde looked at him, "I tried to commit suicide, Albus. Two months into our first year. I missed my parents and they were mocking me to the point where I couldn't take it anymore." Scorpius' hair fell in front of his eyes. "I didn't care where I went, but I ended up in her bathroom and she stopped me."

Albus was absolutely horrified. He felt like he was going to be sick. "But...but..." 

"How I could even think about doing such a thing?" the other boy asked. "They had torn me down, Al. I was nothing. Myrtle stopped me...and I started to see her on a weekly basis, often several times a week; she was my only company."  
>"Myrtle?" said Albus. <em>"Moaning Myrtle?"<em> 

"Yes...Moaning Myrtle..." nodded Scorpius. "Does it makes any difference?" 

"N-no..." stuttered Albus. "Rose is just always telling me how awful she is. Making noises and crying all the time. I always felt kind of bad for her though. I mean, there's got to be a _reason _she cries so much, right?" 

"Yes, she is lonely…or she used to be..." Scorpius opened the door and stepped inside.

The faint sound of a girl crying ceased. "Who's there?" The voice was rusty.

"Scorpius."

"Oh..." Moaning Myrtle's silvery form drifted through one of the doors. "Hello, Scorpius." She noticed Albus. "Who is that?" 

"Er, hi," said Albus uncertainly. "I'm Albus. Scor," he whispered, "this is a _girls' _toilet." 

The blonde turned. "So?" he said, not bothering to keep his voice down. "No one ever comes in here anyway. Apart from me."

Myrtle nodded. "Hello, Albus, I don't mind having you here," she said, giggling weakly, her cheeks blushing silver. "Why haven't you come for these past weeks, Scorpius? I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"That's not it, Myrtle, I wanted to, but…something happened." 

"You told me you'd never broken any school rules," Albus couldn't help smirking. 

"Well, not any that matter. I needed to speak with someone, Al, I was depressed, what else could I have done?" The blonde looked at him.

Myrtle followed their talk with interest 

"I'm not upset with you for breaking school rules!" said Albus. He reached over and tugged Scorpius's blonde hair. "There'd be something wrong with you if you hadn't! Even _Rose_ has broken one or two of them." 

The blonde smiled, "I guess..." he said.

Myrtle drifted lower, "So, are you two...friends?" she sounded a bit jealous. 

Albus nodded. "Scor's helping me with Potions." 

"Oh..." the ghost girl nodded, "How nice..." She didn't seem to mean it. "Is that the reason you haven't been to see me?"

"No..." Scorpius looked at Albus, "I was...beaten up a few weeks ago..." 

Albus's green eyes flashed and he took a step closer to Scorpius, as though to protect him. "The rest of the Quidditch team attacked him. He was in the hospital wing for weeks." 

"WHAT! ?" Myrtle descended to eye level. "That is awful..." She raised a hand; if she hadn't been dead she would have touched Scorpius' cheek. 

"I know," said Albus, whose fists had clenched at his sides. "I should have _stopped _it." 

Myrtle looked at him through her round glasses. "Why didn't you?" she said, her voice sharp. "If he had died—!" 

"I tried, but I did it all _wrong_! I talked to them when I should have talked to McGonagall. I should have done something sooner; I didn't know it was that bad!" Tears prickled Albus's eyes, but he was glad that someone was finally holding him accountable for what he had and hadn't done. 

The ghost snorted, "Well, he is alive...that's what matters." Strange words form anyone who knew Myrtle, since she normally wanted anyone she cared to be around to die so they could stay with her. But it seemed that Scorpius had stayed with her anyway, so maybe she enjoyed having someone who was alive giving her attention. 

Albus nodded. "And Bole, Nott, Goyle, and Derrik were expelled. Trish and Aiden got to stay, but barely. Of course, it means Slytherin doesn't have a Quidditch team anymore, but..." 

"Oh, well I never really like that sport anyway," the ghost said, unconcerned.

Scorpius, however, looked sad. "I am sorry, Al, I know what it meant to you..."

"It doesn't matter," said Albus, although obviously it did. "Your safety is more important than Quidditch."

"Will you excuse us, Myrtle? I promise I'll come back tomorrow before classes."

Myrtle nodded, "Of course. See you."

Scorpius dragged Albus with him out of the bathroom. "Are you sure, you are alright? I am not good with sports so I can't know how it feels to be good at it and then lose it, but I know this was hard on you. I can see it. Therefore…I'll ask Father to try and talk the Headmistress into setting up a new team. It would be a pity to lose the chance to win the Cup, just because of me."

Albus bit his lip. "Would...would you do that? Really? I mean, we actually have _no_ team. I don't even know who would be the Captain, since Flint's been banned." 

"You," the blonde said at once. "You'd make an excellent captain. And I've seen some of your friends fly, they are good and, well, I can't play, but I am good with tactics."

"Me?" yelped Albus. Yes, he'd always hoped that he'd be made the Slytherin Quidditch captain eventually, but... "I'm only in fourth year!" 

"Who else? You have the talent. Other people say the same, Albus, trust me. I am sure the rest of Slytherin House will want you to lead their team."

"Wow," said Albus. Then he grinned. "Oh just _wait _until James hears _this_!"

**AN: We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time (or you review ;) )**

**-Al & Scor**


	13. I Might Need a Little Assistance

**Authors' Note: The end of the term and the holidays are a busy time of year, who would have thought huh? ;) Anyway, here is the latest chapter, thank you for being patient.**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: The story is ours, the world is not.**

**Chapter Thirteen: I Might Need a Little Assistance**

Albus and Scorpius were sitting at a table in the Slytherin common room, hunched over Albus's latest Potions assignment, when the room around them suddenly fell silent. Slowly taking note of the unusual hush, Albus and Scorpius lifted their heads and looked toward the entrance to the common room. Professor Darin stood there, looking serious, and just behind him stood Draco Malfoy. 

"F-Father…" Scorpius stuttered, getting to his feet. "What are you…doing here?" he asked, trying to not sound disrespectful. 

Draco Malfoy looked calmly back at his son. "We have matters to discuss concerning your immediate future."

Albus looked from Scorpius to the man in the doorway. "Scor? Is that your dad?" 

Scorpius nodded. "Yes."

He lifted his gaze to look at his father. "Father, this is Albus...Albus Potter…" he said weakly, unconsciously taking a step back as though in fear of being hit. 

Draco stared hard at Albus, who met his gaze squarely and openly, one hand on Scorpius's back.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco just nodded, his eyes shifting from the dark-haired teenager back to his son. "Scorpius, follow me." 

"Yes, Father," the blonde nodded, giving Albus a look as he and the two men left. "See you." he formed with his slightly too pale lips. 

Albus raised a hand in farewell, offering his friend an encouraging smile before he disappeared out of the door.

Not another word was spoken until the three of them, father, son, and Head of House, had reached Professor McGonagall's office.

"Headmistress," said Draco, once they were all seated. "I want justice for my son, and I want it now."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "That is perfectly understandable-"

"So why are the people who hurt my son still walking around this school? Why are they not back at their sorry homes or rotting in cells in Azkaban where they belong?"

"Mr. Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall. "I do not have the authority to send people to Azkaban, and I will remind you that all of the students in question are still minors. I _do_," she continued when Draco opened his mouth again, "have the authority to expel students. After reviewing the situation I have concluded to expel four of the six students involved."

"What about the other two?!" said Draco angrily.

"While they were undeniably present, Mr. Flint and Miss Zabini did not actually physically harm Scorpius. Trust that their punishment within this school will be severe, however. They are both banned from all extracurricular activities, including Quidditch, will serve weekly detentions for the remainder of term, and have had their Hogsmeade privileges revoked at least until the end of this term."

"My son was nearly beaten to death!"

Professor McGonagall sighed and leaned forward across her desk. "Mr. Malfoy, Draco, I cannot tell you how much I regret that this occurred at Hogwarts, especially while I am Headmistress, but I would like you to think of other students who may have committed acts of hostility and even violence against their fellow students, and even their teachers, while attending Hogwarts, and yet were allowed to remain and complete their education." She held his gaze. "I believe in justice, but I also believe in second chances." She sat back in her chair. "That is why none of the four expelled students are having their wands snapped, merely confiscated. In a year's time, if they complete the rehabilitation program they are being committed to, they will be allowed to apply for readmission to Hogwarts. If they choose not to participate in the program, they may apply for admission to any other wizarding school. Except for Mr. Bole, for whom the program is mandatory." She looked from Draco to Darin to Scorpius. "I hope you find this course of action satisfactory; it is my and the Ministry's final decision." 

Cecil Darin placed his deep blue eyes on Draco. "And we will of course make sure no other student here will lay finger on you son again, Mr. Malfoy." he said.

Scorpius bit his bottom lip, moving slightly. "I..." he looked at his father, "I can see that you're not pleased Father, but…please…please, don't transfer me..." there was a plea in the boy's stone gray eyes. 

Draco turned his matching eyes on his son. "Why?" he asked. "Why would you want to stay somewhere that has allowed something like this to happen to you?" 

The boy sighed. "Because if you move me elsewhere it could happen again there, now you know it won't here, and I...I want to be here, with my friends." He looked away. "But, of course if that is your decision, Father, I don't really have much say in the matter." 

Draco looked at his son for several long moments. Finally he said, "If you truly wish to remain at Hogwarts, you may. But if I hear of any more incidents like this, I am pulling you out of the school before you can say Durmstrang." 

The boy swallowed, "Yes, Fa—" he didn't complete the sentence, instead he did something he had never done before; he rose from the chair and wrapped his slim arms around his father. "Thank you." 

Draco stiffened in shock and then awkwardly patted his son on the back. "No need for that," he said. "You are my son. I only want what is best for you." 

Scorpius looked up at him, his blonde hair framing in his face. "I know, but still..." The boy smiled, one of those rare truly happy smiles. He didn't let go of his father for several moments until he realized what he was doing. "I am so sorry…" he backed a few steps away 

Draco looked down at his son, and his eyes softened just slightly. "There is no need to apologize, Scorpius." He looked back up at Professors McGonagall and Darin, keeping one hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "If we have nothing further to discuss, I would like to escort my son back down to his common room."

"Of course," said Professor McGonagall.

Darin gave a short nod.

Scorpius was slightly amazed, but he didn't complain' he and his father rarely got any time together. 

Draco led Scorpius out of the Headmistress's office and down the stairs, keeping his hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "So," he said finally when they had reached the bottom and passed the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance. "Tell me about this Albus Potter." 

"What is there to tell? He is nice, friendly, smart...not so good in potions but we'll get there, and..." Scorpius blushed weakly. He didn't want to admit to his father that he had the crush of the year on the other boy. 

Draco didn't seem to pick up on his son's discomfort, or if he did he chose to ignore it. "Well, I am glad that you are making friends," he said, not breaking his stride toward the Slytherin dungeons. "Even if it is a few years late. Potter's bra—son wouldn't be my first choice, but I suppose it is your decision, not mine." The words cost him some, but nowhere near as much as seeing his only son unhappy. 

"Thank you Father." Scoprius smiled. "I am glad you…approve of my friendship with him." 

Draco made a noncommittal noise in his throat. "I never said I approved. Here," he added as they arrived at the entrance to the common room. "Go back to whatever it is you were doing. I expect to hear from you regularly." 

Scorpius gave a short laugh. "Yes, Father, of course." He nodded. "I'll be looking forward to Christmas..." he added as he spoke the password and slipped through the brick wall. 

Draco watched the door slide close, obscuring his son from view, then he turned around and walked quickly back through the school and grounds until he reached a point from which he could Apparate home.

*****UTS*****

Albus, Scorpius, and Alec were on their way out of the Great Hall after dinner. Albus was in a very good mood. Halfway through the meal Professor Darin had come down from the staff table to tell him that McGonagall had given the go ahead to form a new Slytherin Quidditch team. _With Albus as the Captain!_

Hence Albus's current good mood.

His mood was such, in fact, that it couldn't even be dampened by James stepping out in front of him, nearly tripping him. He automatically threw out an arm in front of Scorpius to keep his uncoordinated friend from falling.

"What do you want, James?"

"Is it true?" James demanded. "You're going to be captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

Never one for subtlety or beating around the bush, James.

"Yes," said Albus smugly. "I am. What's it to you?"

"You're a fourth year!" exclaimed James, as though this was the most ludicrous idea he had ever heard of. "Besides. You have no team."

"I'll have a team as soon as I have tryouts," retorted Albus, refusing to let his brother ruin his good mood.

"And who are you going to put on it?" scoffed James. "Afraid-of-Heights Davies and Accident-Prone Malfoy?"

"I'm going to put on whoever does best at the tryouts," said Albus calmly. "And don't insult my friends."

"Your _friends_?" said James. "Malfoy is your _friend _now? I thought he was just your Potions tutor!"

"Newsflash, James, I don't have to give you daily updates on every aspect of my life. Yes, Scorpius is my friend. Problem?"

"Hell yes, I have a problem!" started James.

"Well, yes, we know _that_," said Alec, smirking.

James glared at him. "I told you not to get too friendly with him, Al!"

"Luckily for me I don't have to listen to you!" said Albus, getting angry.

James took a step forward.

"Back off!" shouted Albus, stepping between his brother and his friend. "You lay a hand on him and I _swear_, James..."

The two brothers stood in the middle of the corridor, starring daggers at each other. 

"Albus…?" Scorpius placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let's just go, we have a potion essay, remember, we need to get it done..." He lifted his gray eyes to James. "Why can't you be nice to your brother? Happy on his behalf?" 

James turned his glare on Scorpius. "What exactly do you want out of my brother, huh, Malfoy?" 

"Nothing...I just want him to pass his fourth year, what else?" Scorpius was clearly trying to keep his voice calm 

"Because he has friends you know," said James. "He doesn't need you for anything except for Potions." 

"That...that isn't true..." the blonde stuttered. "We are friends to... I know you don't like me, Potter, but you can't stop _Al _from being my friend." 

James wrinkled his nose. "Well, I can bloody well try!" And before Albus could form a reply he had stalked off up the marble staircase.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Scor," said Albus, glaring in the direction his brother had disappeared in. "He's being a git." 

Scorpius seemed a bit distant. James's words ad hurt him. Was it true? No, surely Albus didn't just want to be around him for help with classes, but... What if he did? "Yes, he is just jealous because he knows you'll make a good Captain and he is afraid to lose." 

Albus grinned. "Exactly!" He threw one arm around Scorpius's shoulders and the other around Alec's. "Come on, boys, who wants to help me plan Quidditch tryouts?"

*****UTS*****

Albus and Scorpius were standing near the edge of the Quidditch field, finishing setting up for the Slytherin Team tryouts. Albus had insisted that Scorpius accompany him and help him choose his new team. He had even taken to calling the other boy his co-captain.

"Hey, co-captain, do you see anyone coming yet?" he called, lifting a hand to shade his eyes from the glare of the winter sun. 

Scorpius sighed, smiling a bit. "Yes, _Captain Potter_, I see a group of four boys heading this way, and two girls a bit behind them." 

"I could have told you that!" Alec hollered down from his spot in the bleachers.

"Yes," said Albus, "but you're not my co-captain." He turned to Scorpius. "Alright, Scor, let's do this."

They waited for the six students to reach them, and then waited five more minutes, during which four more students arrived.

It was a pretty good assortment: Three girls, two third years and a fifth year, and seven boys between their second and sixth years. The older students seemed slightly skeptical of Albus as captain, and they all seemed a bit skeptical of Scorpius's presence, but Albus ignored these attitudes and got to work.

"Alright, everyone get on your brooms. Come on, let's go, I want to see you fly!"

Albus put them through their paces, with Scorpius next to him offering suggestions on what to do next. Then he split them into positions and had them play a few scrimmages.

"What do you think, Scor?" he asked, as he watched the final eight contenders zooming around above them. "They're all good players; which two don't we want on our team?" 

The blonde boy looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "I think that Gordon Montague and Vivienne Sharp, they are good but...well, there are others who will do a better job." 

"Really?" said Albus. "I thought Montague was great." 

"Well, he is a bit too much of a attention-seeker; he'd try to outdo you, and take over and boss the others around… " Scorpius eyed the rather tall and muscular sixth year. "I know his type." 

Something in Scorpius's voice made Albus look at him. "Scor? Did he do something to you?" 

"No," Scorpius said, voice a bit hard. "No he didn't, but a lot of people here _do _speak shit about others, and he is just the type to do so." The blonde ran a hand through his hair. "But of course it's up to you, Al." 

Albus held up his hands. "Ok, jeez, I was just asking. I'm not gonna put him on our team if he's a jerk to you." 

Scorpius placed his gray eyes on Albus, "Really? Even if he'd make sure we win, you'd rather have someone else that was nice to me? Seriously Al, it is fine, he just…called me things once or twice, it's no big deal." 

"I refuse to believe that we need a git on our team in order to win." 

"Like I said Al, it's up to you... In the end I can give you hints and advise, but I can't make the decision for you." The blonde leaned back against the next row. He was pretty close to the spot where Bole and the old team almost had beaten him to death; there where blood strains in the floors, just a few rows to the left. It made it slightly uncomfortable and a bit nauseous. 

Albus put a hand on his shoulder. "I trust your judgment. If you say Montague's a git, then he's a git." He raised his voice to be heard by the Quidditch team hopefuls in the air. "Oy! You lot! Get down here and hear who we've chosen!"

The players came to rest on the ground in front of Albus, Scorpius, and Alec.

"Montague and Sharp, you're off. Everyone else, welcome to the Slytherin Quidditch team."

There were grins and high fives among the accepted players, but Montague marched over, an ugly look on his face. "What do you mean, I'm off?" he demanded angrily. "I played well! I was the best!"

"Actually," said Albus calmly, "you weren't."

"Like hell I wasn't! What's your real reason for not accepting me? Intimidated? And what do you mean 'we'? What is _he _ doing here anyway?" He pointed an accusing finger at Scorpius. 

Scorpius wished he could turn invisible at the moment. Or just sink into the earth. He looked at Albus. 

"_Scorpius_ is my adviser," said Albus calmly. "I'm the youngest person to be made a Hogwarts Quidditch captain in over a century; I decided I might need a little assistance."

"From the faggot?" sneered Montague angrily. "He wouldn't know a good Quidditch player if they came up and knocked him unconscious on these stands." He laughed at what he obviously found to be his own hilarious joke.

Albus and Alec were on their feet before him before Scorpius had realized they'd moved.

"Leave," said Albus in a cold, menacing, one hundred percent Slytherin voice. "Now."

"Why should I listen to you?" said Montague, although he sounded slightly nervous. "You're probably both faggots to."

_"If I hear that disgusting word come out of your mouth one more time, Montague, you won't have a recognizable mouth to utter it with again!"_

"He means it," said Alec, curling his hands into fists. "I suggest you get out of here before this gets ugly."

Montague looked between the two of them. "I could take you any day."

"Try it."

The sixth year narrowed his eyes and spat on the ground at Albus's feet. "I don't want to be on your faggot team anyway."

It happened so quickly that if you blinked you would have missed it. Albus drew his wand and aimed it at the other boy, opening his mouth to fire a curse. Alec grabbed his arm and dragged it down, clapping the other hand over Albus's mouth to keep him from casting the spell.

"If you're not out of here by the time I count to three, I'll let him loose," said Alec. "I swear I will."

Montague hesitated.

"One..."

He looked between Albus, Alec, Scorpius, and the rest of the team.

"Two..."

Montague cursed, picked up his broom, and hightailed it off of the Quidditch pitch.

"Three," spat Alec, and released Albus, who fell to his knees on the grass, still gripping his wand in a white-knuckled hand. 

Scorpius looked pale. Well, he always did, but this time it was as though you could see right through the slim teen.

"Albus..." He walked over to the raven-haired boy, offering his hand to help him up. "Thanks for…speaking up like that. You too, Alec. Maybe people will start to stand up after this..." Not likely but, still. 

Albus's eyes flashed. "No one speaks about my friends that way. No one." 

The blonde smiled, "You're a good friend, truly, the best I've ever had." 

In truth, Albus didn't know why he had reacted so violently to what Montague had said; it was as though something had risen up inside him, something dark and angry and fiercely protective.

He looked at the rest of his newly formed team. "You can go. Our first practice is on Monday night at seven, don't be late." He turned back to Scorpius and Alec, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. "I'm a quarter Potter, a quarter Evans, a quarter Prewett, a quarter Weasley, and all Slytherin. No one messes with my friends. Come on, let's go shower." 

The blonde grinned and nodded. Albus was fascinating him in new ways every day he spent with his year-mate. How could he not have ended up liking the other boy? 

Albus shouldered his boom and the three of them walked together up to the castle.

**AN: At least it was a longer chapter, huh? Happy New Year, everyone!**

**-Al & Scor**


	14. I Am Gay, Albus

**Authors' Note: Yes, yes, long wait, why? Honestly, after being so insanely busy last term, Al was extraordinarily lazy over break. She watched a lot of Law and Order SVU and NCIS and played a lot of Sims. And ate a lot of cookies. Sorry. Her brain needed to un-fry. And now there are classes again. But, as always, we'll do our best.**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimers are really hard to think of after a while. They all mean the same thing though: We don't bloody own **_**Harry Potter**_

**Chapter Fourteen: I Am Gay, Albus**

After the tryouts Scorpius was planning on talking to Myrtle again; he felt he owned her that.

He walked down the second floor corridors. Suddenly James Potter stepped out from behind a pillar, tucking an old-looking piece of parchment into his breast pocket as he did so.

"Malfoy." 

Scorpius turned. "Potter... What do you want?" His gray eyes landed on the piece of parchment. 

James leaned against the pillar, crossing his arms. "How were tryouts?" 

The blonde took a step back. "Sorry, Potter but I fail to see why that is any of your concern, not to be rude or anything." 

James snorted. "'Not to be rude or anything,'" he mocked. "Yeah, that's a good one, coming from a Malfoy. It's my brother's concern, and my brother is my concern. We're a close family, you know? We look out for one another. Make sure none of us makes any _mistakes_." 

Scorpius gave a forced smile; James, in truth, made him very uncomfortable after the incident in the middle of his third year. "Well, why do you ask me then? I am sure it would be much better to just simply ask Al." 

James muttered darkly in a voice too low for Scorpius to make out. 

"Pardon me, Potter; I didn't hear you," said Scorpius, trying to remain calm; it took a lot of effort. 

"Albus isn't talking to me right now," said James grudgingly. 

"I wonder why..." Scorpius murmured 

_"Why,"_ snarled James, "is that you've gone and poisoned him against me!" 

"You…aren't very nice to him, you know. Albus is caring, nice, always thinking about others. You are...very selfish, Potter." Scorpius made sure he could get down the corridor if James got too mad

James snorted. "You have a lot to learn if you think Albus is all nice all the time. My brother is a Slytherin. And so are you. Don't think I'll forget it." He gave Scorpius a hard shove in the chest. "I'll be watching you, Malfag. I don't like you and I _don't_ trust you. So watch your step." He shoved the younger boy once more and then strode past him, leaving Scorpius alone in the corridor. 

The Slytherin looked after him as he disappeared. Just marvelous... James Potter was now going to make his life hard again, wasn't he? And that nickname, it stung every time he heard it—maybe because it was true?

*****UTS*****

Scorpius had been so happy at receiving a letter from his father. But his has happiness turned into sadness as the blonde read the contents of the letter. His parents had been invited to visit a friend in France for the holidays, so now, unless he wished to spend his holiday with his grandparents, he would have to be all alone for two weeks, something he really didn't want to be. He supposed staying at Hogwarts would be better than going home if no one else was going to be there; it would be so lonely in Malfoy Manor.

Albus looked over his orange juice at Scorpius and noticed his crestfallen expression. "Hey Scor, what's up?

"It seems like I am staying here over the holidays."

"What?" said Albus. "Why? I thought you were going home."

"So did I, but my parents are going to France. It seems they forgot about it. "He sighed. "It's fine. I guess I'll just stay here."

"What?" exclaimed Albus again. "No! I—just a second." He leapt up ran over to the Hufflepuff table, leaving Scorpius staring after him in confusion.

A minute later he returned with Lily in tow. "Come on, Scor, let's talk in the corridor."

"O-okay…" the blonde nodded and got up from the table, following the two Potter siblings

When then got into the corridor where they could talk without having to shout above everyone else's conversations and clattering cutlery, Albus turned to Scorpius and said, "We'd like to invite you to spend the Christmas holidays with us."

Scorpius looked as though he was going to faint. "You…you what?" The blonde blinked in surprise

"Are you deaf, silly?" asked Lily. "He said we want you to stay with us during the holidays!"

"I…I heard it, I just couldn't believe it. And I want to, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" said Albus. "I'm sure it'll be fine with my parents. There're so many people around during the holidays anyway, what's one more? And if you're worried about James, don't be. He wouldn't dare do anything with Mum and my aunts around."

"No, Al, it's not that. I—I have something I need to tell you."

Just then Montague walked out of the Great Hall. "Hey look, it's the faggot duo of faggotness! What's up faggots?"

"Cut it out, Montague!" said Albus angrily.

"Or what?" scoffed Montague. "You're going to curse me in the middle of the entrance hall? I don't think so." He walked off, laughing to himself.

"Ignore him," said Lily. "He has so few brain cells I'm surprised he can walk and attempt to insult you at the same time."

Scorpius was eyeing the floor with such intensity his gaze would surely burn a hole in the marble. "He is right," he said, very low.

"I just told you," said Lily, "he doesn't have enough brain cells to be right about anything."

"Lily…Montague is right. About me and—and the…" the blonde bit his bottom lip hard.

Albus and Lily looked at Scorpius in confusion.

"You and the what, Scor?" asked Albus.

Scorpius drew his breath thought his nose several times. "Albus…I planned to tell you eventually, but I might as well tell you now." Scorpius was pale. "I am gay, Albus. I _am_ a fag. And that's why I am not sure if I can come over to your home for Christmas."

Albus blinked at him, at a loss for words.

Lily had no such problem. "Well of _course_ you're gay, Scorpius. What does that have to do with the price of flying carpets in Afghanistan?"

"Eh…flying? Lily, what—?" The blonde dared a short look at his year-mate. "Albus, does…does this means we're not friends anymore?"

"Huh?" said Albus. "Why in the world would it mean that?!"

"I don't know." Scorpius was pale and was only looking at his feet.

Albus was confused. "Scor, let's back up a moment, I'm not sure I follow you. You're gay?"

The other boy drew a deep breath. "Yes..."

"And that means...you like blokes, right?"

"Yes," Scorpius nodded, blushing slightly. "That is precisely what it means."

"Like, romantically and sexually and stuff?" asked Albus.

"Yes, like all that."

Albus paused. Now that he knew for sure that Scorpius liked other blokes there were so many questions he wanted to ask him. But how was he supposed to ask them without telling Scorpius about the Angel Boy?

Albus must have been staring off into space, because Lily snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Oy! Earth to Albus!" Albus blinked. "It doesn't matter, right? That Scorpius likes blokes?"

"What?" said Albus. "Oh! No, of course not."

"What is it then?" the blonde boy asked slowly, hiding his blushing face behind his hair

"Nothing," said Albus quickly. "Just...nothing." He wasn't sure why he was so reluctant to talk to Scorpius about the Angel Boy; maybe he was afraid that Scorpius would laugh at him, or maybe he was just afraid of finding out that whoever had been in the Angel costume wasn't so special after all. It had been almost two months and Albus hadn't heard from him since; he was starting to give up hope.

"It...it doesn't look like nothing, but...I won't force you to say anything, I am not like that." Scorpius said slowly.

Something about what Scorpius had just said niggled at Albus's brain, as though it should be familiar, but there was too much going on right now for him to process it, so he pushed it aside.

"No, it's not important. Can we maybe talk about this another time? Like over the holidays while you're staying with me?"

"Oh, of course..." the blonde nodded. "Thanks by the way, I am glad I won't have to be all alone for Christmas"

Albus grinned. "Of course not! That would be beyond depressing!"

Scorpius nodded again, smiling, "I guess, I'd most likely ended up reading the homework for next term anyway"

Albus made a face while Lily laughed.

"Good luck getting your homework done at our house!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks…" said Scorpius.

"You're welcome!" said Lily, and danced off.

Albus watched her go. "Bloody Hufflepuff."

"Don't be like that Al," Scorpius said. "Thank you, Lily," he called to the girl, "But you weren't surprised to learn that I was, you know, gay. Why? "

Lily turned back around. "Because you are, of course."

"But—" the boy gave up. Girls, he'd never understand them, in any way.

"See you soon!" sang Lily, and skipped away.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Girls, more bloody trouble than they're worth. Sometimes, Scor, I think people like you have the right idea..."

Scorpius couldn't keep himself from blushing. "Oh, well, yes, maybe, but you have Trish, or…I guess not now, but..." the boy bit his lip. "Never mind my babbling"

Albus laughed to cover up the jumble of emotions churning within him. "Come on, Scor, let's go pack our things for the holidays."

**AN: Yes, yes, Al's channeling Lily from TTG, deal with it :P And sorry it's so short, when Al was editing she thought it best to save the Christmas Holidays for their own chapter.**

**(Side note: It's bloody weird for Al to talk about herself in the 3****rd**** person all the time)**

**-Al & Scor**


	15. I Want to Introduce You to a Friend

**Authors' Note: Hello readers. For once Al allowed me, Scor, to do this authors' note. *excited* This is the long awaited 1****st**** half of the Christmas Holiday chapter. We know it's the end February, almost March, but we're sure you will enjoy it anyway. Now, I don't think I have more to add, sorry if you felt it was a long wait. And now….enjoy another unneeded (after 14 chapters) disclaimer and the 15****th**** chapter of Underneath the Surface. **

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: As if Jo & her publishers & Warner Bros don't have better things to do than make sure all Harry Potter fanfictions have disclaimers on them.**

**Chapter Fifteen: I Want to Introduce You to a Friend of Mine**

"Come _on_, Scor," said Albus impatiently, looking over his shoulder at the blonde. "We want to find a compartment before they're all taken."

"Yes, yes." The other boy came after him. "Albus, I seriously don't think we need to race to find a place to sit. It's not like the entire school is going home."

"_Most_ of them are," replied Albus. "And I want to get a good compartment." He grabbed Scorpius by the hand and dragged the other boy after him and Alec at a run.

Scorpius almost stumbled. "Al," he yelped. "I am going to trip if you do that."

Albus rolled his eyes but slowed his pace. "Sometimes I forget how bloody clumsy you are, Scor." He smiled to take the sting out of his words.

Scorpius glared at him, an unusual look. "Al, you're not funny, you know. I can't help being born with two left feet."

Albus pouted. "I'm just teasing you, spoilsport."

The blonde sighed. "I envy you Albus."

Now Albus's playful pout became a real one. "Scor, you're actually brilliant, so what if you're clumsy? You can't have everything. It wouldn't be fair." The corners of his mouth lifted again.

"I guess so, yes, but the only thing I need to be able to do, I can't do."

"Nonsense," said Albus. "'Else who would help me not fail Potions?"

"Good question. Rose, I guess." Scorpius smiled, "Ah, look an empty compartment."

Albus made a face as he, Scorpius, and Alec entered the compartment. "Ugh. Rose help me with my homework? Kill me now."

Scorpius actually laughed.

Albus grinned his lopsided grin. He loved Scorpius's laugh. It gave him this strange, warm, tingly feeling inside. He could listen to it all day.

"So," said Alec, interrupting Albus's train of thought, "who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

*****UTS*****

Several hours later, the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station.

"Well," said Albus, "I guess we'd better go. Unless we fancy spending our holidays on the train."

"No thank you," said Alec. "I'll pass."

About halfway through the journey, Albus, Scorpius, and Alec had been joined in their compartment by Ryan Pritchard, Terrence Harper, and Alice Higgs. Now all six fourth-years stood, gathered up their various items, and walked out onto the platform to locate their families.

Albus's family was easy to locate. Not only was it large, but people never seemed to tire of craning their necks to get a glimpse of the Chosen One and his war hero friends.

"Hi, Dad," said Albus, elbowing his way through the crowd to reach his father, who was standing near the edge of the platform in a vain attempt to go unnoticed.

"Hey, Al," said Harry, pulling his son into a half-hug. "How was term?"

"Like it always is," said Albus, shrugging away from his father's arm. "Dad, please. Hug me when we _don't_ have half the wizarding world as an audience."

Scorpius kept himself behind Albus, head down, doing his best to be invisible.

"Dad," said Albus. "I want to..." he looked around and saw Scorpius hanging back behind him, "introduce you to..." he grabbed Scorpius by the wrist and tugged him forward, "a friend of mine. Dad, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scor, this is my dad."

The blonde barely lifted his gaze. "P-pleased to…to meet you…Mr. Potter…" he stuttered sending Albus a small look of concern.

Albus slid his fingers down to lace with Scorpius's in an unconscious gesture of support.

Harry Potter blinked. "Oh. Well. Hello, Scorpius," he said. "I wasn't aware that you were friends with my son."

Scorpius bit his lip, "It happened rather recently, Mr. Potter, Sir."

Harry looked appraisingly down at the boy in front of him. Polite, quiet, nervous...not exactly how he had pictured Draco Malfoy's son.

"Well," said Harry again. "It was a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure. Now—"

"Dad," interrupted Albus. "Scorpius was supposed to go home for the holidays, but at the last minute his parents had to go to France and now he has nowhere to go. I told him he could stay with us."

Harry blinked. "You did," he said.

Albus nodded.

"Well," he said again. "Don't you think you should have _asked _your mother and me first?"

"There wasn't time," explained Albus. "We only found out yesterday." He looked up at his father. "Dad, I wasn't going to make him stay at Hogwarts all alone."

"If—if it's inconvenient I can just stay with my grandparents..." the blonde said, as thought this was worse than giving him a death sentence—of course being forced to spend two weeks with Lucius Malfoy, would easily top being sentenced to death.

Harry's eyes narrowed. Although he could see Draco's mother possibly being a good grandparent, there was no love lost between him and Lucius Malfoy.

Before he could open his mouth to give a response, Ginny came up behind him, Lily and James on her heels. "What's the hold up, Harry?"

"Albus has invited Scorpius Malfoy to spend the holidays with us."

"WHAT?!" James spluttered, making choking noises from behind his mother. Lily pounded him on the back. Hard.

"His parents had to go to France last minute and he has nowhere to stay," said Albus. "Mum, I promised him! Otherwise he'll have to stay with his grandparents."

Ginny was no fonder of Lucius Malfoy than Harry was, seeing as the man had tried both to kill her and frame her for murder during her first year at Hogwarts. "That won't do," she said decisively after a few seconds of silence, during which Lily and James continued to tussle behind their oblivious parents.

"We can't have you going back on your promises. Even if they _are_ ones you shouldn't have made in the first place." She gave her youngest son a hard look. "It looks like you're coming with us, Scorpius. Albus, we will discuss this later."

Scorpius bit his lip. "Thank you, Mrs. Potter. I—I am very grateful."

James, who had just succeeded in pinning Lily's arms behind her back, seemed to have finally regained his voice. "What? ! No! Malfoy can't stay with us! It's bad enough that I can't keep him away from Al at school, he can't be in our _house_ too!"

"What do you mean, 'can't keep him away from Al'?" asked Ginny sharply.

"They're always together!" complained James. "It's sickening!"

"Manners, James," said Ginny reproachfully. "Unless you have a real complaint against Scorpius, keep your mouth shut."

"Of course I have a real complaint! He's _Malfoy_!"

"He is our guest," said Harry. "Now shut your mouth before I give your sister permission to shut it for you."

Scorpius blinked. Why in Merlin's name where they so…nice to him? "If—" he began.

"If nothing," said Ginny. "My sons' idiocy is no fault of yours. I'm not thrilled with the prospect of housing someone I barely know under my roof during the busiest time of the year, but it seems as though Albus has given us no choice in the matter. James, if you hit your sister again I am going to send back all of your Christmas presents."

The blonde nodded slowly. "Th-thank you. I promise I won't make any noise; I'm good at pretending I don't exist," said Scorpius. "You won't even know I'm there." He looked at Albus, his face very pale.

Harry tensed almost imperceptibly at these words. "I would never ask you to do that," he said, with perhaps a bit more force than the sentence really warranted. "Just stay out of trouble."

"In a house full of Potters and Weasleys?" said Lily. She let out an un-lady-like snort. "Good luck with that one, Scor!"

*****UTS*****

The Weasley-Potter-Lupin Family Christmas was taking place at Grimmauld Place this year. The house had been in a state of frenzy for days, with Ginny employing everyone from a grumbling James to a stumbling Scorpius to assist her with the preparations.

Albus awoke on Christmas Eve morning to a pillow being chucked at his head.

"Mum says get up," said Lily. "People'll start arriving soon and she doesn't want you still in your pajamas like last time."

Albus sat up and glared at his sister. "I was _not_ in my pajamas!"

"Oh really," said Lily. "You wear shirts with dancing candy canes on them during the day then, do you?"

"They're not dancing!" said Albus. "How many times do I have to tell you that they are NOT dancing!"

Scorpius chuckled. "Can I see it?" he asked, teasingly, clearly more relaxed in just the company of Albus and Lily

"No," said Albus, glaring at his sister. "You may not."

The blonde smiled, "Sorry Albus, I was joking, clearly not something I am any good at."

Grudgingly, Albus smiled back at him; he couldn't help it. "I forgive you. _You_, on the other hand," he added to Lily, "had better vamoose before I get my ass out of this bed."

"Oh no!" said Lily in exaggerated fear. "The big bad Slytherin is going to get me. I am soooooo scared!"

"Get out, Lily," said Albus. "I mean it! We need to get dressed!"

"You're my brother and Scor's gay, so what does it matter?"

"OUT!"

Scorpius laughed. "We'll come soon Lily, then you may continue bugging Al."

Albus shut the door on his sister and then turned to glare at his friend. "Humph, some friend you are. Whose side are you on, anyway?"

The blonde laughed again. "Sorry Albus." His smile drooped. "Are you going to kick me out now too?"

Albus, who had been halfway through unbuttoning his pajama top, stopped and looked at Scorpius. "You're joking again, right?"

"I am not sure." Scorpius shrugged. "Friends and jokes aren't things I am used to."

Albus lobbed the same pillow Lily had thrown at him at Scorpius. "Come on, Scor, get dressed. Unless _you_ want to be in your pajamas when my family gets here."

"O-of course not." The blonde blushed like crazy and got his pajamas off and his clothes on.

When both boys were dressed, they went downstairs to find Ginny tearing down James for apparently having lost his new tie that he was supposed to wear.

"If you had left it in its box like I told you, you would still know where it was!" she shouted, shaking her finger in James's face. "Go put on your old one, it's better than no tie at all, but I am _not _pleased with you, young man!"

She turned around. "Hello boys. Albus, don't smirk, it's unbecoming. Besides, I wouldn't be at all surprised if it was you or your sister who had taken his tie in the first place."

Albus scoffed. "James doesn't need my or Lily's help to lose his stuff. He does it just fine on his own."

"I…I might be able to help..." Scorpius said.

"You will do no such thing," said Albus. "If James lost his tie it's his own damn fault. Come on, let's get breakfast. Maybe we can steal a couple of cookies while we're at it."

"Not unless you want a couple of broken fingers!" called Ginny warningly.

"Albus, really, I want to be useful." Scorpius turned to Ginny. "Have you tried a Summoning Charm? That normally works on lost objects."

"I _assumed_ he had gotten Harry to when he asked him," said Ginny, "but, knowing them... _Accio tie!_" There was a pause and then the tie came whizzing down the stairs toward Ginny. She flicked her wand and sent it back up toward James.

A moment later the heard James call, "Oh! Found it! Thanks, Mum!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Sometimes... Go into the kitchen and get yourselves some breakfast."

Albus led the way into the kitchen. "What'd you want to help James for, Scor?" said Albus. "He's a git to you."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I need to be a git towards him," said the blonde.

"Don't go easy on him for my sake," said Albus. "I love him, but he _needs_ someone to be a git to him sometimes."

"Don't give me that job," said Scorpius, "I am trying to not be like the rest of my family."

Albus poured them both bowls of cereal. "And people say _I'm_ not Slytherin enough."

"Oh, don't bring that up, Al. I know I should have been in Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat said I'd do better in Slytherin, so here I am."

"Well," said Albus cheerfully, "the Hat knows best! Here, have some cereal."

"Thanks."

The two of them had barely finished their cereal when there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be some member of my family or other," said Albus.

"Albus!" came his mother's voice from upstairs. "Get the door!"

"What do I look like? A bloody doorman?" Albus rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay!" he shouted up to his mother. I'm coming! Come on, Scor, let's go see who's here."

The blonde followed him, fidgeting with his long hair.

Albus opened the door and found his godbrother and his wife, who was also Albus's cousin, on the other side of it.

"Teddy!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around the young man, whose hair was currently a festive red and green.

"Hello, Al," laughed Teddy, picking Albus up off the ground and carrying him over the threshold. "Ooof! You're getting heavy."

"Teddy," said Albus, "you know Scorpius, right?"

Teddy looked past Albus at the blonde, who was hanging back in the shadows. "Not well, no, but I'd have to be pretty dense not to know my own cousin, of any kind. I am rather confused as to what he's doing here."

"He's here as my guest," said Albus. "His parents had to go to France for the holidays so I invited him to stay here."

"With or without your parents' permission?" asked Victoire shrewdly.

Albus shuffled his feet. "It was really short notice..."

Scorpius looked at them, he hadn't really thought about it, but it was true that he and Teddy were related. He gave a weak, "Hello."

"Hello," returned Teddy genially. "Teddy Lupin. This is my wife, Victoire."

The woman, who was pretty, blonde, and a few months pregnant, nodded.

Just then Teddy was hit from the side by two high-speed missiles. Well, actually, he was hit in the side by James and Lily, but they _seemed_ like high-speed missiles.

"Teddy!"

The young man laughed. "Hello, James, hello, Lily."

"Dad's in the living room," said Lily, tugging on Teddy's hand.

Still laughing, Teddy followed Lily out of sight, James and Victoire accompanying them.

Scorpius sighed, "I envy you, Albus; you have such a big family."

"Humph," said Albus, "you envy me _now_."

"Yes," said Scorpius. "You have nice relatives. My own grandfather doesn't like me, Al."

Albus frowned. "That's bloody unfair," he said, kicking moodily at the wall. He looked up at Scorpius. "_I _like you, anyways."

"Thanks Al, that means a lot." And it did, in more ways than Albus would ever truly come to understand.

Albus grinned his usual lopsided grin, a funny, warm fuzzy feeling rising in his stomach. He had opened his mouth to say more, though he wasn't entirely sure what, when there was another knock at the door. More relatives had arrived.

Relatives continued to arrive for the better part of an hour, and Albus and Scorpius continued in their position of greeters, which Albus didn't seem to mind quite as much as he had acted like in the beginning.

The arriving family members reacted with varying levels of surprise and skepticism at Scorpius's presence, some acting friendly enough, others much more wary. No one was impolite or hostile, though. Well, no one until Albus's uncle Ron arrived.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Albus opened the door to admit Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo.

"'Morning, Al," said Ron cheerfully. "Well, alright, afternoon. We meant to arrive earlier, but there was a bit of a hold up at—" he broke off abruptly, staring at Scorpius. "Bloody hell! I didn't think Harry actually mean he'd be here for Christmas!"

Hermione hit her husband on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Ronald Weasley! Behave yourself!"

"What?" said Ron, rubbing his head in consternation. "Aren't you the least bit bothered by having the son of Draco Malfoy as a part of our Christmas celebrations?"

"He's a fourteen-year-old boy, not a Death Eater," admonished Hermione.

"Yeah, well, so was his father at one point," muttered Ron.

Hermione whacked her husband again, causing another shout of protest, and dragged him from the room, leaving the four teenagers alone in the entry way.

"Al…" Scorpius was hiding behind his fair hair. "Maybe I should just go upstairs... I seem to cause trouble for your uncle, and I really don't want to cause trouble."

"Oh, everything causes trouble for Uncle Ron," said Albus. "He nearly threw a temper tantrum when I was sorted into Slytherin. Then he calmed down, felt guilty, and bought me a huge cake."

"Please tell me I am seeing things." Hugo Weasley stood behind them. "Rose, it wasn't some dumb joke; that blonde know-it-all is here," he announced. Rose came through the door, her mouth open in shock.

Albus glared at his cousins. "Cut it out, you two, or I'll put spiders and toads in your beds."

"You wouldn't dare, Al," Rose said. "I was just not prepared."

Hugo snorted. "He is _still_ weird."

There was a sudden sound of running feet. Scorpius wasn't behind Albus anymore.

"Don't tell me what I would or wouldn't dare to do!" said Albus. "And don't insult my friend! You signed the bloody Get Well card, didn't you? So lay off!" He turned around. "Scor! Scor, come on! They're just being arse-holes! Scor!"

Scorpius had run back upstairs. The door slammed. "Sorry," Rose said, taking Hugo by the ear. "You little…come here.,." she dragged him into the living room.

Albus followed Scorpius up the stairs at a run. "Scor!" He rattled the doorknob—Scorpius had locked the door. "Scor! Come on! It's _my_ bedroom! Let me in!"

The door slowly opened; the blonde stood right inside, tears running down his pale cheeks. "Sorry."

"Oh, _Scor_!" Albus enveloped the other boy in a giant hug. "Scor, don't listen to Hugo, he's just being an idiot. He doesn't mean it, really."

"I know..." Scorpius said into Albus' shoulder. "I guess it just still stings a bit..."

Albus tightened his arms around his friend, perfectly content to just hold him there. "See? This is why you don't want a big family. There's always someone or another being a royal git."

Scorpius nodded. "True, I guess. We can go down again."

"If you want to," said Albus, still making no move to let go of the blonde.

Scorpius was torn; he really wanted to just stay right there, with the arms of the other boy around him, comforting him, but he was their guest he needed to be polite.

Albus seemed to suddenly realize the potential awkwardness of their position and released Scorpius hurriedly. "Alright," he said. "Only...you kinda look like you've been crying..."

"I have been crying Al, that might explain it. But it's fine."

"Well, I know you've been crying," said Albus. "But you hardly want to look like you have, do you?" Come on, Teddy showed me a trick to make it look like you haven't."

"Alright."

Albus pulled Scorpius into the bathroom and ran the faucet. He put a washcloth under the cold water and then pressed it to Scorpius's reddened eyes. "Here, hold that there for a minute."

The other boy did so, hiding his gray eyes from view.

After a minute Albus pulled Scorpius's hands away from his face. "There. You see? Good as new," he said, handing Scorpius a towel.

"Thanks Al." The blonde smiled one of his rare smiles.

Albus felt the familiar fuzzy feeling in the base of his stomach. "Come on, let's get downstairs before my mum comes looking for us. She can be a right dragon when she's angry."

"I don't want to see that happen," said Scorpius with a small shudder.

Albus laughed. "Oh, it probably will. Not toward us though. Toward James or Fred or Uncle Ron. When she and my grandmum really rip into someone it's quite a show. As long as it's not you they're ripping into."

The blonde just smiled.

Albus and Scorpius went down to join the rest of the family in the living room. The party was in full swing, with conversations, friendly debates, and borderline arguments happening in every corner of the room.

Albus, with Scorpius trailing behind him, marched right across the room to where Hugo was talking to Lily. "Apologize to Scorpius. Now."

The ginger sighed. "Fine." He turned to the blonde. "Sorry."

"It's alright," said Scorpius.

"It's not alright," said Albus indignantly. "How would you like it if I went around complaining about _you _being here?"

Lily looked between the two of them. "Hugo, what did you do _this _time?"

"I did nothing," Hugo protested.

"Yeah," said Lily, "and I'm a pygmy puff. What did you _do_, Hugo?"

"Nothing," Hugo insisted.

"Hugo Weasley, if you don't tell me what you did right now I am not going to speak to you again for the rest of Christmas! And I _won't_ share my Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans with you. I'll give all the licorice ones to Al!"

Hugo gasped. "No, you can't Lils, we have a deal," he complained.

Lily simply crossed her arms and stared determinedly at the wall, humming something that sounded like "Jingle Bells."

"Fine, fine. I just said he was weird. But, hello, who in our _own_ family isn't?"

Albus snorted. "Well, that's true enough."

"So you didn't mean to insult him?" said Lily, staring hard at her cousin.

"N-no…"

Lily glared harder

"Lils, stop glaring at me."

"Then stop insulting Scorpius."

"Okay, okay," said Hugo.

Lily was suddenly all smiles again. "Good! Now that we're all friends, let's go get some cookies."

**AN: Scor makes it sound as though I was hoarding the authors' notes. She just never asked to do one before. And yes, the wait was again my (Al's) fault, or rather that of my busy, busy schedule compounded with my tendency to get distracted. But really, I've been super busy :/ But this chapter was also pretty long, so we hope it at least partially made up for the wait.**

**-Al & Scor**


	16. A Useful Hobby

**Authors' Note: Al's back to writing the authors' notes :P Al also has less than a month left of the school term, which means **_**all **_** the work, hence the delay in posting. Also, apparently copied and pasted text from MSN Messenger doesn't format well in Word :/**

**But we got it done and here it is; we hope you enjoy it.**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: So many reasons.**

**Chapter 16: A Useful Hobby**

Alright, alright, settle down," Fleur called over the general hubbub of voices. "Everyone back to ze table for dessert."

"Oy!" shouted Ginny. "You lot! Dessert!"

James and Fred, who had been huddled rather suspiciously together in the corner, jerked up.

"Dessert?"

"Dessert!"

"Be careful!" cried Fleur. "Do not run! Victoire is coming with ze pudding! !"

But, like before, Fleur's voice did not reach the two boys, or at least not in time. They ran past the kitchen doorway just as Victoire stepped through it, laden with a towering tray of Christmas pudding over her pregnant belly.

CRASH!

_"Morempus!"_

A light blue beam of light hit Victoire, slowing her fall and making it possible for someone to reach her before she hit she floor. The dessert in her arms seemed to have slowed its speed as well; it almost appeared to be floating rather than falling.

Victoire drifted almost gracefully into Teddy's arms while Fleur reached out and caught the pudding in midair. There were several seconds of stunned silence, as though the rest of the room had also been struck by the slow-motion spell, and then everyone began looking around in confusion for its source.

Scorpius lowered his wand. He walked over to Teddy and Victorie. "Are you alright?" he asked the young woman.

Victoire blinked at him, straightening her dress over her protruding stomach. "I am fine. Was that your spell?"

"Yes." The platinum blonde boy nodded in affirmation.

"But what spell was it?" asked Fleur. "I have never heard such a spell before."

"Oh, the explanation for that is easy," Scorpius said. "I created that spell."

The entire room was looking at him now.

You _created _that spell?" said Hermione. "But that is very advanced magic!"

The boy smiled shyly. "Professor Darin, our Head of House, gave me a book with instructions on how to create spells. I find it fun; it's my only hobby besides homework, really."

"A useful hobby it has proved too, apparently," said Teddy, smiling at him. "My wife and I are in your debt."

"It was nothing," the blonde said, embarrassed and unused to all the attention, "really. I couldn't just let your wife and unborn child get injured, could I?"

"You couldn't?" said Ron loudly. Albus had been wondering when his uncle would open his mouth. Then, "OUCH!" as his wife and sister both hit him and Harry stomped on his foot.

Scorpius looked at the ginger-haired man, "Of course I couldn't," he said, looking Ron in the eyes with his stony gray ones, so very like his father's. "I know you don't like me, but I am not my father, nor am I my grandfather." He sighed. "Al, can we go outside? I need some air."

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Harry stepped on his foot again. "Ow! You don't even know what I was going to say!" he hissed. "Hermione, let go of me! Ginny, gerroff!"

Albus slipped his hand into Scorpius's. "Come on, Scor," he said, tugging the other boy from the room.

Scorpius gave Ron one last look and followed Albus outside in the fresh snow. "Sorry, I just..."

"Scor," exclaimed Albus, "that was brilliant!"

"I—really?" The boy blushed slightly.

"Yes really!" said Albus. "Did you see the looks on everyone's faces? !"

"Yes, I did. Shock mostly, and surprise."

"It was brilliant!" Albus crowed again.

"Thank you," said Scorpius, "I have been working on that spell all term. Well, not when I was in the hospital wing or sleeping, but the rest."

"It certainly paid off," said Albus. "Do you think you could teach it to me?"

"Of course."

Albus grinned. And then a giant snowball hit him in the back of the head. "Ooof!" He whirled around just in time to see Lily's red hair disappear behind a bush. A second later her hands appeared again and both he and Scorpius received face-fulls of snow.

The blonde wiped the snow form his face. "You!"

Lily's next giggle was interrupted by a snow-missile from Albus. "Snowball fight!"

"What? ! No, Albus—" Scorpius protested.

"Too late!" said Albus gleefully, as another snowball sailed over their heads. Fred had joined the fray.

Albus scooped up another handful of white powder and lobbed it at Fred, who ducked out of the way and then sent another snowball back in Albus and Scorpius's direction.

"Duck and cover!" shouted Albus, pushing Scorpius out of the way. He lost his balance in the slippery snow and the two boys landed in a cold white drift, Albus straddling Scorpius's waist.

The blonde blinked; his hair was almost the same colour as the snow. "A-Al.." he stuttered.

"Ooops!" said Albus cheerfully, grinning down at him.

Scorpius blushed a bit. "It…it's fine…"

Albus rolled off of Scorpius and helped him to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," said Scorpius, though his heart was beating like crazy in his chest, as thought it was going to explode.

"Then come on, we have to get them back!" Albus started filling his hands with snow.

The other boy nodded and bent down to make a snowball.

*****UTS*****

Once those under twenty (and a couple of those over twenty as well) had exhausted themselves in their snowball fight, the mothers bundled them all into blankets in front of the fire to warm up and dry off, and brought out mugs of hot chocolate, cider, and butterbeer for everyone.

"Y-you are…v-very kind, Mrs. Potter." Scorpius stuttered between his stiff, frozen lips. He wasn't used to playing in the snow. Or playing anywhere, really.

"Nonsense," said Ginny. "Drink up and get warm. Just don't spill on my rug." She offered him a smile of genuine warmth then added without turning around, "Lily, Hugo, don't shove each other. Hugo, there's room for you and Rose over here."

The two Weasley siblings nodded and sat.

"So..." said Hugo slowly, eyeing Scorpius as though appraising him. "Did you really make that spell?"

"Of course he really made that spell," said Albus, a bit defensively. "Are you calling Scor a liar?"

"No, no of course not, I was just asking," Hugo said quickly. "It was pretty wicked," he added. "You'll teach us right?"

"Of course," said Scorpius before Albus could pick a fight with his cousin.

Rose ran a hand through her reddish curls. "I...have to admit I am impressed."

Albus whistled. "Write it down in the history books! Rose is admitting she's impressed!"

Rose murmured something and punched Albus in the shoulder. "Oh shut it."

Albus grinned. He had the distinct feeling that Scorpius had just made two new friends.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Albus turned his head to see his Aunt Hermione seating herself on the couch between her children.

"Of…of course not, Mrs. Weasley…" Scorpius said. There were certainly enough Mrs. Weasleys at this party, he thought.

"That was some pretty impressive spellwork you did earlier, Scorpius," said Hermione, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her wavy brown hair falling in girlish disarray over her shoulders.

The blonde blushed. "Oh, thank you."

"You said you created that spell yourself?" Hermione prodded, her eyes bright with interest.

"Yes, I did."

"That is impressive work for a fourteen-year-old," said Hermione appreciatively.

Scorpius's blush grew. "Thank you," he said again.

"I must apologize for my husband's inappropriate comments," continued Hermione. "His heart is in the right place, but he sometimes doesn't think before he opens his big mouth."

"No, it's fine. I am well aware of…the things that my father did to you all back in school. It is only natural for him to be skeptical towards me."

"What is natural is for Ron Weasley to be a fool," said Hermione sniffily, if a bit fondly. "We're not going to report you, by the way."

"Report—? Oh, yes, underage magic..." The blonde nodded. "Very kind of you."

"Even Ron wouldn't be so much of a git as to report you for saving Victoire and her baby," said Hermione. "Thought you might like to know, seeing as you're surrounded by Ministry of Magic employees."

"I know, and I am very grateful." The blonde half-bowed to her. "Really, I have never had people be so nice to me before."

Hermione frowned. "People aren't nice to you?"

"Most people aren't, and almost no one was before Albus." He gave the other boy a warm smile.

Hermione shook her head. She remembered what it was like not to have any friends at Hogwarts. "I'm glad the two of you are getting along," she said. "I'm glad you _all_ are getting along," she added, looking hard at her own children. "You seem like a nice boy, Scorpius, and I'm sorry that some of us judged you before we got to know you."

"Oh, I am pretty used to that really," said Scorpius. "And at least none of you beat me, so I really can't complain."

Hermione dropped the mug she was holding on the floor. "None of us beat you? Of course none of us beat you! Who beats you? !"

"Well, some people in my house. Not anymore though, also thanks to Al."

"You poor boy," said Hermione, sounding distressed, as she waved her wand at the mess at her feet, returning Ginny's rug to its former stain-free condition.

"It's fine, really…" the boy tried to say, but he was cut off.

"No," said Rose suddenly, "They almost killed you; at least that's what Al told us."

"Is that true?" demanded Hermione.

Scorpius gave Albus a look; he didn't really want to remember or talk about it.

"Yes," said Albus shortly; he didn't really feel like talking about it either. "But it's over now."

Hermione shook her head. "Why people do these things to each other I will never understand."

"It's because I am a Malfoy," murmured Scorpius in a low voice. "We are not very popular anymore, since the war."

"Well that's stupid," said Hermione decisively. "Blaming you for your father and grandfather's crimes would be as silly as accrediting Albus with Harry's accomplishments."

"No thank you," said Albus firmly, looking frightened by the very idea.

"They just think like your husband," the blonde said. "But it's over now, so…" Scorpius trailed off with a shrug.

"Ron has his faults, but Ron would _never_—!"

"I know," said Scorpius hurriedly. "I never meant to imply anything of the kind."

Hermione shook her head. "You kids should get to bed. It's late."

"Mum is right," said Rose. "Come on Hugo!" She dragged her disgruntled younger brother up the stairs.

Albus stood up, yawning. "The sooner we go to bed the sooner we get to open our presents."

"Alright," agreed Scorpius.

"Race you to my room!"

The blonde sighed, "Again with the running?"

"No," said Harry firmly from behind them. "_Not_ again with the running. I'd like my house to be more or less in one piece when this is over, if it's all the same to you."

Scorpius blinked. "Of course, Mr. Potter." He grabbed Albus by the arm. "Come on, let's _walk_ at a _normal speed_ up to your room."

"Dad!" complained Albus. "Why do you have to be such a…an…_adult_?"

Harry clapped a hand to his chest, feigning offense.

"Just come on," Scorpius said again. "He is just trying to be a good father."

"At least one of you has some manners," said Harry. "I don't suppose you could teach them to my children?"

The pale blonde blushed. "I shall try my best, Mr. Potter," he said, before going upstairs with Albus.

"Don't hurt yourself," Ginny called up after him. "They're probably a lost cause anyway; Merlin knows their father is."

**AN: More to come. Reviews make us smile.**

**-Al & Scor**


	17. Not Some Fallen Angel

**Authors' Note: We apologize for the unannounced hiatus. We've both kind of had a lot on our plates recently, what with the end of Al's term and now the end of Scor's term and various other life related things. We are still writing this story, and will continue to do so with all the efficiency we are able to manage. We appreciate your patience and thank you for reading.**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: It really hasn't changed**

**Chapter Seventeen: Not Some Fallen Angel**

Albus and Scorpius were fast asleep, lost in the blissful throes of dreamland and dead to the world around them, when…

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

The blonde woke instantly, breathing in gasps from being woken so suddenly. Lily was bouncing up and down on the foot of his bed while Hugo did the same for Albus.

Albus groaned. "Lils, Hugo, don't you think you're getting a little old for this?"

"Never!" said Lily cheerfully, giving an extra-large bounce. "It's Christmas! It's Christmaaaaas!"

"Please…" protested Scorpius. "You're hurting my head, Lily."

"But it's Christmas!" sang Lily. "You need to get up!"

"It's not like the presents will run away," remarked the thin blonde.

Hugo laughed. "Oh he's got a sense of humor!"

Lily was undeterred. "I won't stop bouncing until you get up. And you'd better not either, Hugo!"

"Sure thing, Lils," the Weasley boy laughed.

Scorpius sighed and sat up, his blonde hair framing in his angelic looks. "And now, I am glad I am an only child…"

"Told you so," said Albus. "Oof! Okay, okay, Hugo, I'm up, I'm up!" He swung his legs over the side of the bed, sliding his feet into his slippers.

Scorpius did the same, taking off his pajama shirt, not minding Lily; so what if a girl saw him bare chested, he had no interest in her. There was faint pink scarring running over the pale skin.

Lily cocked her head. "Scor, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That scar."

"Oh..." The blonde bit his lip. "Just an old scar."

Lily sat down on the bed and reached out her hand, running her finger gently over the marks. "What from?"

"Ehh…" The boy clearly avoided her gaze.

"Scor," said Albus, coming over. "What is it from?"

"Your brother…" the answer was almost inaudible.

"_James_ did that to you?" demanded Albus. Lily's hands flew to her mouth.

The boy nodded slowly.

Albus's eyes flashed and he leapt to his feet, making for the door. "James! JAMES!"

"No…Albus…"

Albus went across the hall and pounded on his older brother's door. "James! JAMES! You open this door right this second you poxy, flobber-worm headed—"

The door jerked open. "What do you want, Al?" asked James irritably. "Isn't it Lily and Hugo that are supposed to wake me at some ungodly hour on Christmas morning?"

Albus shoved his brother hard in the chest. "What did you do to Scorpius!?"

"Huh?" said James, bewildered.

_"What did you do to Scorpius? !"_

"Albus…" Scorpius was behind him. "There is no need to…" He was still bare-chested.

"He has a _scar_ from whatever you did to him!" shouted Albus. "You think you're so fucking _funny_, James! Well I don't find this very _funny_!"

"Al, please, just drop it…" Scorpius pleaded from behind him.

"Merlin, Al!" said James. "It was one bloody time! He got on my nerves one too many times and I snapped. He's not some little fallen angel you know, he's a _Malfoy_!"

Behind Albus, Scorpius whimpered.

"You're a jerk and a coward, James!" said Albus. "And I wish you weren't my brother!" He turned on his heel and stormed away, kicking James's door savagely as he went.

"Albus!" Scorpius ran after him, not daring to look at James.

Lily and Hugo came running out of Albus's bedroom.

"Scorpius!"

"Scor, what happened? !"

"Where's Al?"

"He…he just…" the boy was at a loss for words. "I am doing it again…" he muttered before following Albus outside. "ALBUS!"

Albus was standing knee-deep in the snow, methodically shredding a piece of Christmas tinsel between his fingers.

The blonde reached him, gasping for air. "Albus Severus Potter, please never do that again..." he managed to say.

Albus turned to face Scorpius, his eyes still full of angry shadows. "First my team, now my brother, is everyone I think I know actually a sadistic creep?"

"No…not everyone. I am just an easy target… And a Mal—"

"Shut up!" snapped Albus. "Why does it matter so much if you're a Malfoy? Who bloody cares? It's just a name!"

Scorpius took a step back, not used to hearing Albus talk to him in such a voice.

Albus kicked savagely at the snow, sending up a flurry of white powder into the air. Then he started to sob.

"Al?"

Albus sank down into the snow and buried his face in his knees, his whole body shaking with sobs.

Scorpius wasn't sure what to do, but ended up sitting down behind Albus, placing his slim arms around him, "Shhh…Al…"

Albus turned his head and buried his face in Scorpius's collar. "Now I've g-gone and r-ruined Ch-Christmas..."

"No, I did that on my own," the blonde said, wrapping his arms better around the other boy. "Maybe I should just leave... I can try to live through a week with my grandfather..."

"No! If you leave then I'll have to be all alone with James."

"Okay, okay, Al I not leaving."

Albus sat there in the snow, taking comfort in the feeling of Scorpius's arm around his shoulders. Something James had said was niggling at his mind. _He's not some fallen angel, Al. He's not some fallen angel. Some angel..._

"Scor," said Albus suddenly, "what do you think of angels?"

"Angels?" the blonde raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know?"

"I..." Albus hesitated, unsure of how much he wanted to tell Scorpius about the Angel Boy.

"There was someone at the Halloween Masquerade... Their costume was amazing, but I never figured out who it was."

"Oh..." the other boy seemed a bit spaced-out. His normally pale skin was starting to turn blue; not too strange, if you go outside in the snow shirtless.

Albus shivered. "Oh, Scor! You're not wearing any shirt! You must be freezing!" He wiped the tears off his cheeks with the back of his hand and stood up gingerly, wincing as his cold-stiffened muscles stretched.

"I...a bit…" the blonde said.

"Scor, you're turning blue." He pulled the other boy to his feet, rubbing his hands up and down Scorpius's pale arms. "Let's go inside before we both get hypothermia."

"O-okay, if-if you're sure y-you're okay w-with going inside ag-gain."

"Scor," said Albus, "bugger what I'm okay with; you're freezing!" He pulled the shivering boy after him through the snow and back into the house.

Once inside, the blonde boy almost collapsed in the sofa, his pale skin actually faintly blue.

"Scor? Shit." Albus threw a blanket over his shivering friend. "Scor? Are you okay? Shit, shit, shit. Lils? Hugo?"

Hugo appeared. "What is—Oh shit!"

"Hugo, get me a hot water bottle. He needs to get warm." Albus turned back to Scorpius, rubbing his hands and arms through the blanket. "Scor, Scor, talk to me. Are you okay?"

The young ginger nodded, running to get the hot water bottle. Scorpius lifted his gray gaze, "I…I…I..." he stuttered.

"Shit, Scor, I'm so sorry," said Albus. He bit his lip and then crawled under the blanket with Scorpius, wrapping his arms around the other boy's slim, shivering frame.

The blonde rested his head against Albus' shoulder, his pale hair ticking the other boy's neck. Albus rubbed Scorpius's arms and back, accepting the hot water bottle that Hugo handed him and tucking it into Scorpius's arms. "Scor? I'm really sorry…"

"I…I am…f-f-fine…" the blonde boy stuttered, his skin still a bit blue, but not as much anymore thanks to the heat that Albus was giving him.

Albus bit his lip, highly aware of Scorpius's skin pressing against his.

Lily came into the room. "Al, what were you shouting about?"

Scorpius didn't seem to even notice the girl; he was too busy with getting warm and, well, realizing exactly how close he was to Albus.

"I ran out in the snow like an idiot and Scor followed me like a good friend, but he nearly froze because he's not wearing any shirt. Lily, can you get Mum?"

The blonde was still shivering weakly in Albus's arms. On the bright side, the natural pallor was returning to his skin.

Lily darted out of the room and returned with a sleepy-looking Ginny.

"Lily, what is it? What's so urgent?"

"Al and Scor went out in the snow and now Scor is really cold."

Ginny looked at the two. "Oh dear. Scorpius, did you go outside in the snow without a shirt?"

Scorpius gave half a nod. "I…wanted…to m-make sure Al w-was okay…" he stuttered, half from cold and half from embarrassment.

Ginny raised her ginger eyebrows. "What was Albus doing out in the snow?"

"I got into a fight with James," he mumbled.

"A fight about what?"

"Nothing."

"Albus Severus Potter…"

Scorpius just sighed. "About this." He lowered Albus's hand and the blanket, showing her the fain scar. "I know this…might be hard for a mother to believe…but…"

"What?" said Ginny in apprehensive confusion. "What will be hard for a mother to believe?"

"Your eldest son did this," Scorpius said in a low voice, almost fearing that Ginny would hit him.

Ginny stared at Scorpius and the scar on his chest, a myriad of emotions passing over her face. Finally she sat down heavily in the chair across from Scorpius and uttered one word: "How?"

The blonde moved slightly in discomfort. "I-I'd rather not recall that to you…I am sorry."

Ginny continued to stare hard at him. "You have just told me that my son caused you to carry that scar. I think I deserve to know how."

Scorpius bit his bottom lip hard. "He doesn't like me much, I am sure you have noticed, and he…he felt I needed to be taught a lesson."

"What kind of lesson?" Ginny's voice was calm, but there was a dangerous edge to it.

Scorpius shifted again, looking to Albus for support. "He used some sort of spell, it burned and itched and left small wounds. I made them worse by scratching them."

Ginny sighed and ran a hand over her face. "I'll talk to him. I would rather wait until after Christmas is over, however."

"Yes please, I'd rather not be here. I…I can leave now, of course, if you want, Mrs. Potter."

"Of course not," said Ginny firmly. "You are our guest and you have done nothing wrong." She stood up with another heavy sigh. "My son…has a tendency to take things to extremes. I am not going to try and excuse him of what he did to you, but I promise you he isn't always like that. He really is a good boy, most of the time. _What_ he thought he was doing…" She shook her head. "His heart is generally in the right place, even if his head isn't always screwed on the right way. I won't have him ruining that with this kind of behavior when he should absolutely know better. He needs to learn to think about consequences before he acts."

Scorpius nodded, unsure of what to say. He looked better now; his color had returned and he wasn't shivering any longer.

Albus, who had remained silent during this discussion, watched his mother walk away into the kitchen and then turned to Scorpius. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Scorpius nodded weakly. "But I think I should get dressed… This is getting a tad uncomfortable.

"Oh," said Albus, who really hadn't minded their position; in fact he had almost been enjoying it. "Yes, of course." He extricated himself from Scorpius and the blanket and stood up. "Come on, the sooner we get dressed, the sooner we get breakfast, and then presents!"

"Yes," nodded the blonde. Seeing him like this, without the screen of a shirt or blanket, it was apparent just how thin the teenager was.

Albus caught his breath, feeling suddenly dizzy. Why was looking at Scorpius making him feel like this? Like…like…like he had when he had been dancing too fast with the Angel Boy.

"Is something wrong, Albus?" The blonde snapped his pianist fingers in front of Albus's face.

"What? Oh, no," said Albus, tearing his gaze away from Scorpius's body. _Perv_, he scolded himself. _What are you doing? You can't go around just looking at Scor's body, even if it _is,_ pretty, he's gay! It's like, different for him or something!_ "Just spacing out," he said quickly. "Come on, let's get dressed."

"Yes, let's." The blonde nodded before heading up the stairs. "Albus…earlier you asked me about angels… Why?"

"What?" yelped Albus, blushing. "Oh, right. I just…I think they're pretty, don't you?"

"Oh…yes…very pretty," agreed the blonde.

"Yes," said Albus dreamily, a faraway look coming into his eyes. "Very, very pretty…"

_He has that look again,_ thought Scorpius. _That look on his face that people get when they are it love. _It somehow made his heart sting.

Albus shook his head, snapping out of his reverie. "Come on, or Fred and Roxanne will eat all the breakfast!"

Scorpius nodded. "Yes…"

The two boys hurried upstairs to get dressed and then back down to the kitchen for breakfast. After everyone had finally eaten and helped Ginny and her mother clean up, the entire group trouped into the living room to open presents.

"Alright, Lily, Hugo, hand out the presents. No one gets to open any until everyone has their pile."

Lily and Hugo set to work, and soon everyone, including, to his surprise, Scorpius, had a sizable pile. Scorpius was slightly amazed. Of course he had the presents from his parents and grandparents that he had brought with him, but he hadn't expected any more, except for maybe from Albus and possibly Lily. It looked, however, as though the majority of his friends' family had bought him gifts.

"Alright, said Molly Weasley, once all of the presents had been distributed. "Now everyone may open their presents in a _controlled_ manner."

Of course, that didn't happen at all. Everyone, young and old alike, began tearing into their presents, exclaiming over the contents, and thanking the gift-givers profusely.

Over the general din and mayhem, Albus leaned toward Scorpius. "Pretty good haul this year, eh? My family _really_ likes giving gifts."

The blonde nodded, seemingly the only one who had the manners not to tear the wrappings up. It came from being raised a Malfoy.

"So it seems," he said. "I envy you. My family might be rich, but that doesn't make them nice or generous. Well, my grandmother is, but…"

"They can't be that bad," said Albus. "I mean, they raised you, didn't they" He smiled at his friend and pressed a rectangular package covered in green and silver paper into his hands. "This is from me."

"Okay not that bad." Scorpius eyed him. "Really? He let his slim hands glide over the paper. "Thanks, Al." With that he opened the package. Inside was a small notebook. The cover was made of thin velum with a cloudy, swirling pattern in shades of grey and green. The pages inside were of the finest parchment. Tucked inside was an eagle-feather quill.

Albus fidgeted. "Do you like it? It seemed like something you might find useful."

"Albus, this notebook, it's so beautiful, where did you find it? I love it…" Scorpius ran a finger over the feather quill.

"I…well…the quill came from the quill shop in Hogsmeade, but I actually found the notebook in a Muggle specialty shop. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all." Scorpius looked almost mesmerized by the small notebook. "Thank you, Al," he said. "Oh, I got you something too…" He picked up a small box wrapped in silver paper and a green ribbon made of real silk.

"Thanks," said Albus. He took the box and carefully untied the ribbon before lifting the lid. Inside was a ring with an emerald stone framed by a silver setting; the stone was polished to a shine and rather stunning.

"It's a portkey, the emerald that is," explained Scorpius. "It's activated by touch and a word."

"Oh…oh my God, Scor…" said Albus, staring at the ring in shock. "I…this must have cost a fortune! I can't accept this!"

"Not really. I mean, it did cost some, but... I owe you my life, this is nothing." He moved closer to Albus, closing his hand around the box. "Please take it."

Albus stared at the ring. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Well, right after the Angel Boy and Scorpius himself. "If I had known you were giving me something like _this_, I would have bought you a better present."

"No, I like the notebook," the blonde said. "And the quill. It's more my inexperience with gifts, so don't worry about it. I'm just glad you like it."

"Like it?" said Albus. "I love it!" He reached out and tenderly took the ring between his fingers, turning it over so that the stone caught the light. "You said it was a portkey…?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yes, it has two destinations and two words to send you to them, one goes to the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds and the second, well, I thought you might like to choose that one yourself. The password to get to Hogwarts is 'Serpent.'"

"Thanks, Scor," breathed Albus, slipping the ring onto his finger. "This is brilliant, _you're_ brilliant."

Scorpius blushed. "Not really," he said.

"Wow, Albus, that ring is so pretty." Rose had come to stand behind them.

Hugo laughed. "Al gets girly things for Christmas," he taunted, just for fun of course.

Albus glared at him. "Piss off. It's not girly; it's a man's ring. Er, isn't it, Scor?"

"Yes it is," affirmed the blonde. "And no ordinary ring either, Hugo. It's a portkey."

Something suddenly occurred to Albus, and a grin spread across his face. "Scor…is this portkey registered?"

"N-no, why?" The blonde tilted his head to the left, making strands of pale hair fall over his face.

"Scor," said Albus in a tone of stunned admiration, "you didn't just break a rule, you broke the _law_!"

"I am a Slytherin aren't I?" the blonde gave him a rare look that seemed almost smug.

Albus grinned. "Yes, that you are."

Suddenly Lily appeared over the back of the couch. "Hey, Al, can I have your ribbon? Oooh! Pretty ring!

"Hands off!" snapped Albus, cupping the ring protectively with his other hand.

"Touchy," sniffed Lily. "I won't hurt it, I just want to see."

"Let her see. But, Lily, don't touch it, it's a portkey you see," Scorpius said. "Here." He tossed her another box the same size as Albus's.

"Ohhh," said Lily, abandoning her interest in Albus' ring. "Gimme!" She snatched the box and opened it hurriedly. It was another ring, this one with a stunning yellow gemstone in the shape of a lily.

"I thought you'd like it," the blonde said.

"Ooohhh!" squealed Lily. "I love it! Thank you, Scor!" She threw her arms around the startled boy.

Albus, on the other hand, felt slightly deflated. He had thought he was special, that the ring Scorpius had given him had meant…well, had meant something.

"It's fine, Lily, please let go." The blonde noticed Albus's face. "Come with me, I have another present to give you," he whispered to him.

"Oh?" said Albus, his curiosity piqued. He handed his box and ribbon to Lily and followed Scorpius.

Scorpius brought Albus upstairs to his bedroom. "Here." He picked up a small, flat box and handed it to Albus. "Careful."

Albus looked at him curiously before taking the box and removing the wrapping. "Scor, you already gave me a present."

"For Christmas, yes. This is for something else."

Inside the box was a small snake made of coiled silver, with eyes of emerald that matched Albus's new ring. "Scor…what…why…?"

The boy smiled, lifted his wand, and gently touched the silver snake. _"Excito,"_ he said softly. The snake lifted its silvery head, the forked tongue flicking out of its mouth to smell its surroundings. It tilted its smooth head, looking at Albus.

Scorpius did the same. "Do you like it?"

"Ak!" said Albus, jumping back. "It _moved_!"

"Of course, that's the point; it's magical." Scorpius gave him a soothing smile. "It won't hurt you. It is made of silver, after all; there is no venom in it."

"That is wicked, Scor!" said Albus letting the silver snake slither from Scorpius's hand to his own. "I can't wait to show this to James! He'll be so—" his face fell "—oh…"

The silver snake coiled around itself in the palm of Albus's hand, seemingly liking it there. "Just show him, he'll be jealous." The blonde smiled weakly. "I am glad you like it. It will wake up when you say the spell, _Excito_, and become inanimate again if you say _Quiesco_.I…I had it custom made for you. It's one of a kind." _Like you_, he added mentally.

"No, I'm not talking to him." Albus watched the snake undulate around his wrist, enthralled. "It's perfect, Scor. How….how can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to, Al, just letting me be your friend is all I need." The blonde smiled, one of his rare genuine ones.

"Still, I'll figure out some way to pay you back for this. I don't want to be in your debt, after all," Albus added, smirking.

"You're not in debt to me; it's a _gift_, Albus." He ran a hand through his fair hair. "Shall we go back downstairs? Oh, and don't show it to Lily or Hugo. They'd be sure to try and take it and it only responds to you. And me, of course."

"It'll be our secret," promised Albus, and the idea sent a thrill of excitement through him, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

Scorpius smiled again. "Let's go back downstairs then, shall we?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

**AN: As you may have noticed, this chapter is nearly twice the length of our usual chapters. We were going to split it into two chapters, but we decided that since it's been so long since we updated, we would give it to you all together. We hope you enjoyed it and that you will tell us so in a review.**

**-Al & Scor**


	18. What You Want From Albus

**Authors' Note: Sorry for the delay. No internet access for Scor for a few weeks meant no chapters getting published. Now Scor is back home and Al is in Argentina getting ready to start classes on Monday. **

**Cheers**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this again?**

**Chapter 18: What You Want From Albus**

"Scorpius," said Lily, bouncing up behind him where he was sitting on the couch, watching Albus and Rose play chess. "Can I talk to you for a tiny minute?"

"Oh, yes, of course." He turned to Albus. "You can manage alone, can't you?"

Albus glared at him. "I am perfectly capable of playing chess on my own, than you."

"Checkmate," said Rose sweetly.

"That's not fair!" said Albus. "I was distracted."

"Another game, then?" asked Rose.

"You're on."

"They look plenty busy to me," said Lily. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"Okay."

The blonde followed the ginger girl upstairs. Lily led him to her room and shut the door behind them, sitting down cross-legged on her bed, which was draped with a quilt covered in kooky, neon patterns.

"You like Al, don't you?" she said without preamble.

"I…I…eh…how…?" The boy blushed deeply, hiding behind his blonde hair.

Lily laughed, delighted to have her suspicions confirmed. "You don't grow up the youngest in a family as big as mine without learning to be observant. Don't worry," she added, "it doesn't bother me. I think it's cute."

Scorpius was still mumbling. "How…how did you figure it out?" he asked after a while.

"The way you look at him," said Lily, grinning. "The way your breath catches when he touches you, the way you blush when he says something nice to you… Shall I go on?"

"N-no…" Scorpius hung his head in defeat. "I do like him, but if I tell him, I'll just end up losing him. He…I think he likes someone else already, so…" He trailed of, shrugging listlessly.

"Oh?" said Lily, her interest piqued. "Who?"

"I don't know. Some 'angel' he said he met at the Halloween ball." The boy looked unhappy. "I'll never be good enough.

"An angel?" said Lily. "Is that his word or yours?" It sounded a little romantic for her brother.

"His. Why?" Scorpius looked at her with his gray eyes.

"Wow, he called this girl an angel?" Lily shook her head. "He must really have it bad for her. Oh." She looked guiltily at the boy sitting across from her. "Sorry, Scor."

"No, it's fine…" Scorpius sighed. "Who am I kidding. He'd never, ever like me."

"Don't be so sure," said Lily. "It never hurts to ask, does it?"

"To me it would. I'd lose him as a friend."

"You never know until you try," said Lily twirling her fiery hair around her finger. "But I won't say anything to him. Trust me, he won't notice unless you want him to. And maybe not even then. He's dense that way."

Scorpius nodded. "Thanks, Lily." He smiled that genuine smile of his.

Lily bounced on the bed and gave him a hug. "I still think you should tell him. You two would make such a cute couple."

"Except for the fact that Al's straight." The blonde sighed. "Actually, I am glad I told you." He smiled. "You're a clever girl, Lily, remember that."

"Oh, I do," said Lily dismissively. "And Al is totally bi. He may not know it yet, but he is."

"Really?" said Scorpius dubiously. "I'll take your word for it, Lily…"

"Wise decision," said Lily. "I'm a clever girl, remember?" She checked her watch, which was hot pink and had a lime green pygmy puff printed on the face. "Oh! We should get back downstairs; it's almost midnight!"

Scorpius nodded and two of them went back down the stairs to join the others. Behind them, a figure emerged from the shadows, a hard glint in his eyes as he watched the younger teens' retreating backs.

"There you are!" said Albus when he saw them. "I was about to go and find you. I thought Lily had kidnapped you and was holding you for ransom or something." He took a silver noisemaker out of a bag on the floor. "Here, catch!"

Scorpius did so, surprisingly. "Thanks. And it wasn't far from it, but I managed with my clever Slytherin brain to break free." He gave Lily a small, warm smile. She giggled.

Albus looked between the two and narrowed his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that there's something you two aren't telling me…?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Al." The blonde looked innocent. "Come on, let's go outside, dressed properly this time."

Albus laughed. "Alright then. Just one more thing." He reached into the bag and pulled out a sparkly purple party hat, which he placed on Scorpius's head. "There."

The blonde grimaced. "Albus!" he complained. "It's a nice colour, but still…"

Albus just smirked. "If you take it off, I'll have Teddy charm it to your head.

Scorpius paled, if that was possible. "I'll keep it on."

"Wise decision."

"James! Al! Lily! Scorpius! Get out here! Dad's about to do Fireworks!"

"That's my cousin Fred," said Albus. "Trust me, you don't want to miss my Uncle George's fireworks."

"Why are we still in here, then?" asked the blonde.

"Good question," said Lily. "Last one outside is a rotten doxy egg! !"

"No fair," sulked Scorpius; he wasn't as fast as the Potter siblings and of course he was behind.

Albus stopped and waited for Scorpius to catch up, linking his arm with the other boy's. "Come on, we can be rotten doxy eggs together."

Scorpius smiled, genuinely. "Thanks, Al."

"Any time."

*****UTS*****

Scorpius was busy packing his trunk; the holiday had come to an end. He stopped, picking up Al's present to him, that nice notebook. Muggle or not, Scorpius loved it. There were footsteps behind him and suddenly Scorpius found himself shoved roughly and unexpectedly down onto the bed.

Scorpius gasped, taken by surprise. "J-James? What are you...?"

James grabbed Scorpius by the collar and lifted the smaller boy into his feet. "I figured out what you want from Albus," he said, glaring at Scorpius through narrowed eyes. "And I think it's sick! I won't ever, _ever_ let you touch my little brother that way, you understand me? !"

The slim blonde was shivering. "I-I…I'd never…no… Let…let go of me…"

"James! What are you doing? !"

James dropped Scorpius onto the bed and whirled around. Lily was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, looking extraordinarily like her mother and grandmother.

"James Sirius Potter! Keep your hands off him!"

"I'll keep my hands off him so long as he keeps his bloody hands off Albus!" said James. "You know! I heard you! You know what he wants to do to Albus! Surely you can't be that naïve."

"What Albus and Scorpius want to do with each other is their own business," retorted Lily. "And right now they're just friends."

"That's not what _he_ wants," said James, pointing an accusing finger at Scorpius.

The blond shrunk away from James' gesture. "No…I-I'd never do…anything to Albus."

"You lay off him, James Sirius Potter!" said Lily furiously. "Or I'll tell Mum every single thing I have on you, every single one!"

James actually paled. "You wouldn't. Then you'd have nothing."

"And neither would you." Retorted Lily.

James glared at her. "You and Al are both off your rockers."

"You breathe a word of this to Al, James, and you will be sorry!"

"Fine," said James. "Fine! But I'm warning you!" he snarled, turning back to Scorpius. "If you touch a hair on Albus's head, or anywhere else, in a way that he doesn't want it to be touched…" He didn't need to finish the threat, Scorpius got it, way too clearly. Touch and in any…_romantic_ way and he was history. He sank down to the floor, shaking.

"Scor, Scor, are you okay?" Lily knelt beside him and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry! I never meant for him to overhear our conversation."

The pale blonde swallowed. "I…I am fine, Lily. A bit shaken, but…" he sighed. "I hate my life," he muttered into her shoulder.

"Oh, oh, oh, don't say that, Scor!" said Lily, hugging him lose. "James is a git. I mean, he honestly thinks he's protecting Al, but he's still the world's hugest git."

The blonde drew a shallow breath. "If you're sure… I'll just wait and see, I guess. I am not the type to force myself on someone, whatever James may think."

Lily paused. What Scorpius had just said definitely meant something; she filed it away for further analysis at a later date. "Com one, Scor," she said, pulling him to his feet. "I'll help you finish packing.

Scorpius nodded, moving his hair away from his face. It was getting rather long, and kept half-blinding him; maybe he'd try putting into a ponytail… "Thanks, Lily."

"No problem," said the girl, smiling. "What are friends for?"

"I am not sure, I didn't have any until recently," the blonde said, his hands slowly caressing the notebook.

"Well, you do now!" said Lily cheerfully. She kissed his cheek. "And I can do that without it being weird 'cause you're gay and probably my brother's future boyfriend, so you're basically my brother-in-law. Now, let's pack."

Scorpius nodded, choosing not to comment on her prediction regarding his and Albus's future relationship. "Yes, by the way Lily, when is your birthday? I know Albus's, but not yours."

"July first," said Lily. Why?"

"I thought I'd get you a present. That is one thing friends do, right?"

Lily grinned. "That is _exactly_ what friends do, Scor." She thought for a second. "When is your birthday?"

"The thirteenth of February," the blonde replied.

"But that's the day before…" Lily's grin widened. "Ooohhh!"

"Yes, I know," the blonde said, not sounding nearly as thrilled. "The day before Valentine's Day."

Lily nodded sagely, a faraway look in her eye. "Yes…yes it is…"

"Not that many people know. And, well, Friday the thirteenth is really the best day to have your birthday." Scorpius smiled with clear sarcasm.

"Pffft," said Lily. "Only when the thirteenth is on a Friday."

"Oy! Scor! Are you about packed? ! Merlin, you're taking bloody forever!"

"Sorry, Ablus, I was talking with Lily. But…" He got to his feet, "we're all done now."

*****UTS*****

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to play?" asked Albus as the three of them arrived at the main floor landing.

"I'd probably just make us lose, but…" If it gave him a chance to be closer to Albus, he'd glad ly break a few bones.

"Yeah, well, probably," conceded Albus. "That's okay though, you're great at loads of other stuff. You're just, well, rubbish at Quidditch. You can keep score."

The three of them grabbed their coats and went outside into the snow where the teams had already been assembled. James was notably (and unusually, considering Quidditch was involved) absent. Scorpius didn't know if the absence of the eldest Potter sibling was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Where's James?" asked Lily, looking around, her eyes narrowed.

"Mum said he couldn't play," said Albus. "Has him inside with her doing the dishes. Sucks to be him."

The blonde moved slightly; this was his doing, he knew that. James was so going to kill him when they got back to Hogwarts, and then his father would transfer him…

"Oy! Al! Lily!" said Fred, cutting through Scorpius's gloomy musings. "Join your teams already! You're holding everybody up!"

Albus made a face but went to join his cousin.

"Count us off, Scorpius!" Shouted Tedding, grinning. His hair was now back to its customary shade of blue.

The blond nodded. So this was what it felt like to be included. He rather liked it.

Scorpius counted them off and they flew up into the air. Since Albus's mother had been a professional Quidditch player in her youth, she had a souvenir set of all the balls with which they were allowed to play as long as they were careful. It was an intense game, and when they all finally trouped back inside two hours later, they were all sore, tired, windburned, and happy.

"That was a great game, wasn't it, Scor?" said Albus, grinning at his friend from beneath his windblown black hair.

"Yes, brilliant," nodded Scorpius. Oh Merlin… How could Albus be so…attractive? Not staring was a hard job.

"Stop!" said a commanding voice. "Do _not_ drip muddy snow in my house! Off! Off with your coats, off with your boots, off, off, off!" Ginny was standing in the doorway hands on her hips, dust-cloth in her hand.

"Better do what she says," muttered Scorpius, removing his coat and boots. Surprisingly, Rose and Hugo followed suit, as did Albus, Lily, and the rest of the group, adult and teenager alike.

"That's better," said Ginny. "Now, everyone who has to go back to school tomorrow, to bed. You have to get up early tomorrow.

Scorpius didn't argue, he just went upstairs, hoping he would not meet james.

After showering and climbing into bed, the light off and the covers pulled up to their chins, Albus whispered, "Psssst, Scor."

"Yes, Al?" came the sleepy reply.

"Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yes, best I've ever had."

In the darkness, Albus grinned. "Me too."

The blonde smiled too, not that anyone saw it. "Goodnight, Al."

"Goodnight, Scor. Sweet dreams."

"Likewise." The blonde lay down. He knew he would have sweet dreams—well, if he dreamed about Albus again they would be.

Albus closed his eyes and soon drifted off, his dreams full of Quidditch, silver serpents, and blonde-haired angels.

**AN: Honestly, we're both feeling a lot more interested in watching Supernatural than writing authors' notes, sorry. We're still interested in reading reviews, though ;)**

**-Al & Scor**


	19. I'm Fine

**Authors' Note: I can't even remember if it's been a long time since we've updated or not *shrug*. Funnily enough, Al changing the country she's in doesn't really impact the difficulties of the two writers being in different countries. We hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: Scor should write thing in Norwegian, because I'm running out of ways to say it in English :P**

**Chapter Nineteen: I'm Fine**

Scorpius sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast. He had gone down rather early; maybe because he didn't want to meet James, or maybe there was another reason. He didn't seem to get much eating done anyway.

It was almost fifteen minutes later when Albus stumbled into the Great Hall, still in the process of tying his tie. "Hey, Scor, what gives?" he said, sitting down next to the blonde and buttering himself a piece of toast. "Why'd you come down here so early?"

Scorpius gave him a small smile. "To eat... And it's more quite down here this early," he said.

"It's more comfy in bed this early," said Albus before taking a large bite out of his toast.

"Yes, but if you want to be awake in class you eat earlier, then you get more time."

"S-Sorry, aren't you Master Malfoy?"

A female house-elf stood behind them, together with a male. The two boys vaguely recognized the two elves from their midnight snack party two months previously.

Albus looked in surprise at the two elves; he rarely saw them outside of his illicit trips to the kitchens.

"Hullo. What're you doing here?"

"Millie injured her arm, Master Potter," said the female, who was indeed holding her left arm at a funny angle.

Scorpius frowned. "Let me have a look…Millie, was that you name?

"Yes, Master Malfoy," said the elf, bobbing her head.

"Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey if you've hurt your arm?" said Albus

"Oh, Millie can't bother the Madam with such a trivial matter," said Millie, her eyes wide.

"It's fine Albus," said Scorpius. "I have helped them before, on occasion." He took out his wand. _"Sanatrice."_ The end of the wand glowed a weak warm pink colour. "Better?" Asked the blonde

Millie nodded, her large ears flapping. "Yes, much. Mille is very happy, very grateful."

Albus shook his head. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Scorpius grinned. "I guess so," he said as the two house-elves left the Great Hall. "Another one of my own spells. It's a healing charm, but I am not sure it works on humans. It is meant to deal with any minor injury or sickness."

"Wow," said Albus. "Is there anything you_ can't_ do?"

"Oh, there are many things I can't do," said Scorpius seriously. "You have just happened to mostly only see things I do well."

Albus laughed and took another piece of toast. "Aren't you going to eat, Scor? It's almost time for class."

"Oh... I…I had some…before you came..." The blonde's smile was a bit weak and forced.

"Oh," said Albus, seeming not to notice. "Okay then. We'd better get to class if we don't want to be late."

"Yes..."

Albus crammed his last bite of toast into his mouth, wiped his hands on his napkin, and led the way out of the Great Hall

*****UTS*****

Albus scowled down at his mountain of homework. "Assigning this much work should be a criminal offence," he grumbled, pulling his quill and a blank sheet of parchment toward him.

"Oh come on Albus, it's not _that_ bad. "The blonde sat down next to him. "Anyway. I'll end up doing half your work."

Albus laughed. "That's true. I wouldn't want to deprive you of such a great time, after all."

The blonde punched his shoulder gently. "So, what shall we begin with?"

Albus concealed a grin at the gesture, the kind of which his friend never would have dared to make a few short months ago.

"Charms." Read Scorpius, of his shoulder, when he didn't respond. "Good, I like starting with Charms," he said to Albus.

"Oh, you just like work," said Albus. He pulled the Charms book toward him and glanced at his friend. The blonde seemed paler than usual, and he had dark circles under his silver-grey eyes. "Scor, are you feeling alright?"

The blonde looked at him sideways, "Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've just seemed kind of tired lately," said Albus, not wanting to make a big deal out of nothing.

"Well, all this school work does have _some _affect, even on me, believe it or not. I haven't been getting much sleep." The blonde run a pale hand through his equally pale hair.

Albus wrinkled his nose. "Ugh. School work. I just go to bed when I've had enough of the ruddy stuff. Or I do when you're not on my case about finishing it."

Scorpius laughed. "Let's just get this done and I can join you when the team has practice."

"Now _there's_ a valuable and important use of my time," said Albus.

"But you need to study too Al. I might bring my homework with me to the pitch if we don't get over half of the subjects done before practice starts."

"Absolutely not! There is _no_ homework on my Quidditch pitch! Ugh, Scor, are you _trying_ to ruin Quidditch?"

The blonde laughed heartily, used to Albus's dramatics when it came to Quidditch. "No, Albus..."

"Then don't poison it. Bloody homework on the Quidditch pitch...the very thought..."

Scorpius still laughed, but it suddenly turned into a low pain groan. "You…might be right... Fine, no homework on the pitch."

Scor?" said Albus in concern. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No I am fine..." the boy wasn't a good liar. "Let's get this done, so you can get out to your beloved broom."

Albus bit his lip. "O…okay... If you're sure you're okay. Let's get this over with." And the two boys bent once more over their work.

*****UTS*****

Albus and Scorpius were running late to class. They hadn't _meant_ to be running late. They had been sitting together in the common room, talking and going over the latest national league Quidditch scores and somehow they had lost track of time. Now they had approximately one minute to span the remaining four floors between them and their class.

Scorpius suddenly stopped, leaning against the wall, exposing his neck. It seems skinnier than usual; one could see the tendons clearly beneath the skin

Albus ran several more feet before he realized that Scorpius was no longer behind him. "Come on, Scor! We're going to be late!" He turned around. "Scor? Merlin, Scor, are you okay?"

The other boy's breathing was hard and ragged. "Yes... I...I am...fine..." He didn't look fine.

"Scor, you're as white as a sheet."

"R-running..." the blonde gasped, but that didn't seem to be all there was too it. He was very pale and almost looked as though he was going to faint on the spot.

The bell signaling the beginning of class rang, but Albus ignored it. "Sit down," he said, and order, not a request. "Sit down and breathe. I forget you're rubbish at running." He pulled Scorpius down to the floor, surprised at how bony his wrist felt.

The blonde sat down. "Albus, class…"

"Screw class," said Albus, sitting down beside him. "Get your breath back first."

"B...But..." Scorpius sighed, still too out of breath to argue. He leaned his head back against the wall, once again letting Albus see his thin neck.

Albus bit his lip. Scorpius seemed awfully thin...he wondered if he should say anything or if he was just making something out of nothing. He knew how Rose got during exams. Granted, it wasn't anywhere near exam season yet, but...

The blonde noticed Albus looking at him. It made him blush faintly, though he hoped the other boy didn't notice. "Albus?"

Huh?" said Albus.

"No…nothing.."

Albus shook his head. "Come on, we should go to class. Unless of course you want to skive it off."

Scorpius gave him a look, "Over my dead body.."

"Okay, geez, it was just a suggestion." He helped the other boy up off the floor. "I can tell Professor Patil it's my fault we're late."

"No, it was my fault. I should be in better shape."

"Don't be a fool. Your record is squeaky clean. Professor Patil will have no problem believing it was my fault, trust me."

"But..." Scorpius huffed. "Fine. I know you won't change your mind."

"Nope," said Albus cheerfully, "I won't."

Scorpius sighed. "Fine. Let's get going."

"Heaven forbid we miss a millisecond more of class than we absolutely have to."

"You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

"Who, me?" said Albus innocently.

The blonde shocked his head, "Let's just get there."

Albus saluted. "Yes, sir!"

*****UTS*****

The Slytherin Quidditch team was getting ready for their game against Gryffindor, and Albus, determined to prove to James and the rest of the school that he was cut out to be Captain, was working his team harder than ever.

"Okay! That was good, but we need to be great. Beaters, don't fly so close together unless you're actively tagteaming; Chasers, your formation could be tighter; Farley, you're favoring the left hoop just a bit, don't. Alright, let's try it again."

The team went into action once more, practicing the maneuvers that Albus wanted them to perfect as he darted in and around them, keeping an eye on their form and also looking out for the imaginary Golden Snitch.

Scor!" he shouted down to the blonde, currently looking on from the stands. "How did that look?"

The blonde had been spacing out a bit, but now he was back to his senses. "Really good."

Scor," said Albus with a touch of annoyance. "Were you even actually watching?"

"Of course I was! I am!"

Good," snapped Albus. "Because this is really important. We _have_ to beat Gryffindor on Saturday."

"We will. Trust me. I...I spied on their practice…"

Albus gaped at him. "You _spied_ on them?"

"Yes..." Scorpius smiled. "I am a Slytherin, Albus. And the best way to defeat your enemy is by knowing them."

Albus shook his head. "Have I told you lately that you're awesome, Scor?"

"No...not that I recall."

"Well, you definitely are," said Albus.

"Thank you."

"No problem," said Albus. "Just keep watching, yeah? We're going to go through it one more time." He turned his broom and went back to join the rest of the team.

The blonde made sure to watch now…well, mostly he watched Albus, but still.

Albus cut through the air with ease, changing direction almost faster than the eye could follow. It was obvious that he had inherited both his parents' skill on a broomstick. He also seemed to possess a natural, easy sense of leadership. The team listened to him because it made sense to, not because he made them or they felt they had to.

Scorpius blinked, a sudden dizziness making his vision go blurry. He slumped down on the bench, resting his head between his slim fingers. Albus, intent on his team, didn't notice. Scorpius tried to get to his feet, finding it an impossible task. What was wrong with him?

Charlie Vaisey executed a rather impressive move with the quaffle, managing to score right between the arms of the annoyed Farley. "Scor!" shouted Albus. "Did you see that?"

Scorpius was on his knees between the benches, not looking good at all.

"Scor," shouted Albus again, "I said, did you see—?" Then his tone changed to one of alarm. "Scor!" He sent his broom into a dive, landing on the bleachers beside Scorpius. "Scor! What's wrong?" he asked urgently. "Are you ill?"

"No…Al…I-I am fine…" The blonde didn't sound very convincing

The rest of the team landed around them, looking concerned. "You're not fine, mate," said Vaisey. "You look ghastly."

Albus put a hand on Scorpius's pasty forehead.

"Al..." The blonde Slytherin's forehead was clammy.

"Scor, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing, okay?" said Albus, wrapping an arm around his friend's thin shoulders. _Very_ thin shoulders—surely they hadn't always been that thin?

"No…Al…I can walk by myself. You need…to train the team."

"The team's brilliant, Scor, I was almost ready to end practice anyway," said Albus. It was only half a lie; he had meant to keep practice going on for some time longer, but the team was brilliant.

"No, Albus, really, I am fine," said Scorpius, his voice somewhat stronger. "The team is priority right now with the upcoming game."

Albus hesitated. He really did want to go over a few more things before they called it quits. "Okay, Scor...if you're sure... But you will go to the hospital wing, right? And get something to eat; I don't think you've been eating enough lately."

"Yes, straight to the hospital wing," nodded the blonde slender boy.

Albus nodded, patting his friend on the back. "Okay, well, I'll see you later then, okay? Feel better."

"I will, thanks. Good luck."

Albus turned back to his team. "Alright, team, mount your brooms again!"

Scorpius walked off, blinking away dizziness. He didn't head for the hospital wing though; he went down to the Slytherin dungeons.

**AN: *looks at Scor to see if she has anything to say* No? Okay. Neither do I. Other than that reviews would mean a lot ;)**

**Until next time**

**-Al & Scor**


	20. A Little Out of It

**Authors' Note: We are so very sorry for the delay. Al's school life completely took over and she had to put all fanfic stuff on hold until the end of the semester. The semester is over now and hopefully we'll be able to get a few chapters out over the summer. Thanks for your patience and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Al & Scor**

**Disclaimer: Nothing new here**

**Chapter 20: A Little Out of It**

Albus stared into space. Actually, more accurately, he stared at Scorpius, or at least in the blonde's direction; whether he actually saw him was debatable. He was trying to listen to Nev—er—Professor Longbottom, really he was, but it was just so damn _hot_ in the greenhouses today. The plant they were working with only grew in extremely hot, arid climates, so here he was, sitting in the stifling, bone-dry greenhouse, attempting to follow Professor Longbottom's lecture and wishing very much that he had a glass of water.

Even Scorpius seemed to be paying less attention than usual. The hand that was generally frantically taking notes had stilled on the page in front of him.

"Alright class" said Professor Longbottom cheerfully. "I know I've probably bored you all to tears. Or would have if it was humid enough in here for them, but now you actually get to take a look at what I've been prattling on about for the last fifteen minutes. Everyone come up to the front and select a plant, please."

Scorpius blinked both sweat drops and fog from his stone gray eyes. He looked thinner by the day and now his concentration was starting to fail him. He almost feared that if he did let go of the table he'd end up on the somewhat dirty greenhouse floor.

Albus shook himself from his daze and followed the rest of the class toward the front of the greenhouse. "Hey," said Alec as he passed by Scorpius. "Earth to Malfoy. Time to get our plants."

Scorpius reacted to his name, but only just. He gazed at Alec with dull eyes. "Coming," Slowly he lifted his slim, very pale and bony hands from the table.

Alec looked more closely at him. "Scorpius, are you alright, mate? You don't look so good."

Malfoy's almost white hair was slicked to his face. "I am…fine" A statement that was easily seen through as the boy collapsed.

"Scorpius!"

This cry came from both Alec and Albus, as the latter ran from his place in line to fall to his knees by his friend's side.

"Scorpius. Merlin Alec, what happened?"

"I don't know," said the other boy helplessly. "I said he wasn't looking so good, he said he was fine, and then he just fainted."

Professor Longbottom came hurrying over. "Move aside boys, move aside. He's fainted; probably the heat. Everyone else stay inside please. I'm going to take him outside for some air."

Professor Longbottom bent and picked up Scorpius in surprisingly strong arms. Ignoring his professor's order to stay inside, Albus followed him out of the greenhouse.

"What's wrong with him" he demanded.

"I'm a herbologist, not a medi-warlock," said Neville. "He does seem awfully thin, though. Troublingly thin…" The older wizard frowned. "Has he been ill lately?"

"No," said Albus. "Well…"

"Well what?"

"He's been, I dunno, off lately."

"'Off' how so?" asked Neville, laying Scorpius down on the ground.

More tired, spacey. He—he hasn't really been eating..."

Scorpius really was thin, as Neville had noticed. The robe had moved back from his left arm. It was a rather disturbing sight; you could see the bones under the almost see-through skin. His cheeks were somewhat sunken in.

"He looks half starved," said Neville. "Albus, he needs to go to the hospital wing."

Albus bit his lip. Something had just occurred to him, an idea that he didn't like one bit. "Neville…do'you think he—he might have been doing it on purpose? Not eating? I mean, do people do that?"

Neville rubbed his forehead. "Yes, sadly they do. And it is a distinct possibility. I'm going to dismiss the class and take him up to the hospital wing. Wait here." He strode back toward the greenhouse.

The blonde boy moved weakly on the ground. It was January after all, and though the snow was almost gone, the ground was still pretty cold.

"Scor," said Albus softly. He touched the other boy's hair. "Scor."

Albus bit his lip. Why had he not noticed how awful Scorpius looked? His hair was dull, his skin sunken and waxy, his limbs so frail-looking it was a wonder they could support him. Something was seriously wrong with his friend. Could someone really do this to themselves intentionally?

Neville reappeared, scooping up Scorpius once again into his arms. "I assume you're coming." Albus nodded. "Alright, let's go then. The sooner we get him to Madam Pomfrey the better."

Scorpius head hung limply back against Neville's arm. One arm dangled down, looking more like a skeleton hand than a human one.

Albus followed his professor across the grounds, through the mostly deserted corridors of the castle, and to the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey" said Neville. "Poppy"

The elderly woman came out from her little office. "Professor Longbottom. Oh my, come, come place him here. Gently."

Neville placed the skeletal boy down onto one of the hospital beds. "Al, tell Madam Pomfrey what you told me."

Albus swallowed. "He—he hasn't been eating much lately. I was wondering if maybe he might have been doing it on purpose."

The healer's eyebrows lifted. "That is a very serious claim. What makes you think that, Mr. Potter?"

Albus shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know why Scorpius would do that. I don't know why _anyone _would do that." He sniffled. "I'm not _sure _that's what he has done, but…"

"It is your theory," nodded the woman. "I understand. Whatever it is I'll make sure he gets better, or else his father might transfer him, he hinted as much after the last _incident_."

Albus shook his head. "He doesn't want to transfer."

"I understood as much, but I am not sure his father will see it that way."

"But he might not have been doing it on purpose at all," said Albus, wishing he had never said anything about it in the first place. "I might be wrong. Maybe he's just sick."

"Maybe. I won't be able to know before he has recovered enough to wake up."

Albus nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You could stay here. I am sure he'd want to have a friend here."

Albus nodded again. "Of course," he said, not caring that he still had two more classes that afternoon. "I'll stay as long as you want. And I promise I won't get hysterical this time."

"Good," smiled the elderly woman, before she turned her attention to the pale, skinny blonde.

Albus watched her work; his mind churning around how he could have possibly missed this and what he could have done to prevent it.

Madam Pomfrey opened the boy's shirt. "Merlin, he is thin, he always have been but this is too much."

Albus nodded miserably, not knowing what to say. He should have seen—he _had_ seen, so why hadn't he said anything?

After something that felt like forever, Madam Pomfrey turned to face the black-haired boy. "I have done what I can for now; I can't do much more before he wakes up."

Albus nodded again. He knew why he hadn't paid attention, hadn't said anything—he had been too preoccupied with that damn Angel boy. Every spare moment his mind kept drifting back to the mysterious boy from the Masquerade. A boy whose name he didn't even know and whom he hadn't heard so much as a whisper from since Halloween. Albus kicked the chair in frustration. He was such a bloody idiot. Obviously some bloke had been having him on. Haha, very funny, what a laugh. Albus looked at his friend on the bed and his heart twisted. Some friend he was.

****UTS****

Albus sat beside Scorpius's bed, staring at a worn out copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ without really seeing it. He had missed lunch, all his afternoon classes, and was well on his way to missing dinner, but he didn't care.

Scorpius still hadn't woken up. He was hooked up to a magical IV that Madam Pomfrey kept checking every hour, though what she thought of her findings Albus didn't know, as she hadn't told him. He had gathered that she was a little worried; the boy should have woken up by now, but he hadn't.

The door to the hospital wing opened and three people entered.

Poppy," said Professor McGonagall, who was closely followed by Professors Darin and Longbottom. "A word, please."

"Of course Minerva." The elderly woman looked at the two boys. "Potter, keep an eye on him, tell me if something happens." With that she guided the three teachers into her office.

"What can you tell us about Mr. Malfoy's condition?" asked Professor McGonagall, getting right to the point.

Pomfrey sat down. "He is still unconscious, but he is stable, I have done what I can, but I can't do any more before he comes around."

McGonagall nodded. It was what she had anticipated. "And his physical state otherwise?"

"He is awfully underfed, thin and weak; I am surprised he didn't collapse sooner."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. This is what she had been afraid of. "Neville, can you tell us exactly what happened during your class, please?"

Neville related the events of that morning.

"And you said that Mr. Potter had a hypothesis for what was ailing Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, er, yes," said Neville, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "I don't think Al actually knows the significance of his speculation, but he told me that he thought Scorpius may have been not eating intentionally."

"That is...alarming." Darin said. "I have noticed him being a bit…absent in classes too. And his other teachers have told me the same."

Neville nodded. "I had meant to say something to you about it. It must have slipped my mind."

"If Mr. Malfoy _is_ anorexic," said McGonagall, "we have to treat this delicately. Is there any way to confirm the diagnosis, Poppy?"

"Not until he wakes, no."

"And then only if he cooperates, right?" said McGonagall.

"Yes, " Pomfrey nodded. "How long have he been this way?"

Darin put in, "I seem to remember him starting acting a bit...distant at the start of school after the holiday."

"I wish I knew," said Professor McGonagall. "I can't keep track of the mental health of all my pupils. You would know better than me, Cecil."

Darin nodded slowly. "I'll have a talk with some of his friends."

"Does he have many friends besides Albus?" asked Neville. "He's not in my house, so I wouldn't know, but I always got the impression that he was a bit of a loner."

"He was, not long ago. Albus and he made friends after Scorpius started tutoring him, which has made some improvement. I think he and Mister Davies are getting closer and also Albus' little sister, Lily seems to like him."

Neville smiled. "Lily likes everyone."

"Unless they're mean to her friends and family," commented McGonagall wrly. She had had the youngest Potter in her office on more than one occasion for 'getting back' at someone who had displeased her.

Pomfrey nodded. "She is a Potter after all. Now, we can't make before we know more assuredly if he is anorexic."

Neville shook his head. "The poor kid. I hope you get to the bottom of this. Cecil. I know what it's like to have such a low opinion of yourself."

Cecil nodded, "I know. It must be strange to you, the son of a man who gave you some hard times."

Neville shrugged. "Blame not the son for the crimes of the father. Or something like that. I think it's a quote from something. I'm not really sure."

"It is," nodded Darin. "They are very alike though, in looks. Now, Poppy, I think the headmistress has gotten to know what she needs so you can go back to looking after Mister Malfoy."

*****UTS*****

Figuring that he should at least attempt to do something productive while waiting for his friend to wake up, Albus had opened his Charms textbook to do his assigned reading. Actually, it was Rose who had suggested (read: insisted) that he at least work on his homework if he was going to "sit around on his butt waiting for that boy to wake up _again_." To be fair, Albus hadn't told Rose anything more than that Scorpius had fainted during class, so technically she wasn't being insensitive to the situation. However, Charms reading was really not the most engaging of pastimes as far as Albus was concerned and, with no one there to converse with and nothing captivating to hold his attention, the quiet, empty room soon found him nodding off over his textbook.

The blonde in the bed moved. It was a faint movement, but for Albus, whose eyes were trained to find the Snitch in a rainstorm, picked it up. His head, which had been heading steadily in the direction of his chest, jerked up.

"Wazzat?" he said blearily.

Scorpius's eyelids flickered, then slowly he opened his stone grey eyes.

"Scor," exclaimed Albus, leaning over him anxiously, to that the blonde's vision was completely occupied by unruly black hair and bright green eyes. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

Scorpius blinked for several moments, taking in the face before him. Waking up to find himself looking right into those beautiful emerald eyes, it was more than he had ever hoped for.

"Al…I-I feel good."

"Good?" said Albus incredulously. "Scor, do you remember what happened? You fainted in the middle of Herbology."

"I did?"

"Uh huh." Albus nodded. "Right onto the floor. Nev—I mean, Professor Longbottom ended the class so we could bring you here."

The blonde blinked. "Really? It…it must have been warm in there."

Albus fidgeted. "Well yes, it was quite warm there. But Scor, we think, well…that that wasn't the only reason that you fainted."

"Oh?" The boy looked at him, head tilted a little.

"Well," Albus hesitated, unsure of how to bring this up with his friend. They were only suspicions, after all; they might not be true. "You've seemed a little out of it recently. Like, spacing out in class and…not eating and stuff.

Scorpius blinked. "You…you don't think that I…"

"Have you?" asked Albus. "Been doing it on purpose? Because Scor, I think that's really bad."

"Of-of course not, Al. Why…why in Merlin's name would I?"

"I don't know," said Albus with profound relief. "It's a ridiculous idea. Why would anyone intentionally not eat? What a stupid idea."

"Yes, stupid," the blonde agreed.

"You should have said something when you didn't feel well, though," said Albus. "I mean, what if you had hit your head or something when you fainted?"

"I guess you're right. I-I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice." Albus shook his head. "You really have your head in the clouds sometimes, Scor."

"Seems I do." He gave a smile, one of those ones that made him look like an angel.

Albus's heart inexplicably skipped a beat. "Oh," he said suddenly. "Madam Pomfrey will want to know you're awake."

"Yes…" Scorpius sighed; he didn't have anything against spending some more time with _only_ Albus.

Albus stood and went to knock on Madam Pomfrey's office door. "Madam Pomfrey."

The elderly woman opened the door. "Yes, Potter?"

"Scorpius is awake."

"Oh, I am coming ." The woman hurried over to the bed. "We were very worried for you, Master Malfoy." Albus nodded his agreement from behind the nurse.

"I am sorry. I was just so wrapped up in all my schoolwork that I guess I drifted off a bit and forgot things. I am sorry, it's nothing to worry over."

Albus nodded again, hoping that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't mention his stupid suspicion.

"I see…" the nurse said slowly. "Well, Master Malfoy, you are in a rather bad condition."

"_Told you so,"_ Albus mouthed over her shoulder.

Scorpius gave him a look. "I am sorry," he said again.

"I know. You'll be well in no time as long as you eat more."

Albus nodded vigorously, then stopped as he realized he must look like some kind of puppet, nodding over and over behind the nurse's back.

"I will," the blonde assured them. "I'll need some energy to catch up with the homework."

Albus groaned. "Don't you _ever_ think about anything besides homework?"

"Nope," said Scorpius cheerfully.

Albus rolled his eyes. Despite what he had said, he knew this wasn't actually true.

"Well, I'll have some food sent up. You _need_ to eat," said Madam Pomfrey.

Albus refrained from nodding once more, though he completely agreed with the nurse.

"Albus," said Scorpius, once the nurse had returned to her office to call the kitchens.

"Yeah?" said Albus, wondering vaguely why Scorpius was using his full first time.

Scorpius looked at him. "She was hiding something about this whole thing. The reason…what do they really think?"

Albus bit his lip. "I didn't mean to say it out loud to them. I wish I hadn't, now that I know it's not true."

"What did you say?" Scorpius was looking at him, blonde hair falling into his face.

"I was just thinking aloud, okay. Wondering if maybe you'd done it on purpose or something. Only they seemed to think it was really important."

Scorpius's grey eyes went wide. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"I don't know, okay? I'd just noticed you not eating and I wondered whether it was on purpose and then it was out and I couldn't take it back."

Scorpius blinked, thinking. "It's fine Al. I understand why you thought that."

"You've got to really eat now, though," said Albus. "You can't forget now, since you're here, and it'll show them I was wrong."


End file.
